


Neighbours

by Madison



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, Neighbors, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: First apartment, first year of university, first chapter of her adult life. Kagome Higurashi was an independent woman who did not require any rescuing - especially not from her new, handsome neighbour. And yet, life kept forcing them to collide - literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am fully aware of what you're going to say. Don't you have a bunch of incomplete stories you're never updating? Well, first. I'm down to like 2, so AH. No, no I kid. I just - I've been struggling to find my inspiration. Sometimes, a new story helps. And this one is lighter and fluffier (And I honestly don't know how I'm gonna pull that off...) and funny. (It's not actually funny, but I have this thing, where I think I'm hilarious...but apparently I'm the only one who thinks so?).
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Mmm, Kouga/Kag again?
> 
> Honestly, it's tied. You might see another KougaKag pop up. Because... it was a tie between this plotbunny or the Future!Kouga one (for those who go on my tumblr where I posted the general ideas and first extract).

" _One more box."_

She used her white ballerina covered foot to kick the wooden door open, allowing her to pass through the tiny space while holding a gigantic tattered cardboard box. Her dark bangs covered her face while the bottom of her long ponytail was glued to the nape of her neck. She groaned, she moaned, but she managed to squeeze the evil thing through the opening. She foolishly attempted to close it back in the same fashion - but the door would not have it. She kept walking through her small apartment, desperate to drop the heavy box down onto the ground. Once she reached its location, a _hmpf_ passed her lips as she deposited it on the navy blue carpeted floor. _Honestly_ , did she need that many books? Had she even read all of them? She raised her arm, swiping away a layer of sweat that had built it on her forehead. She forced her long bangs backwards, glueing them to the top of her head, and finally plopped down on a little black chair.

Nothing was better than star-fishing on a chair.

Moving was _exhausting_.

Especially when you have to do it on your own.

Her brother could not help with him being too young - and _all the other excuses he came up with_ \- and her mother was not in the best shape for this kind of things and her grandpa was completely out of the question for safety reasons. She had a few friends that might be able to help but they were also attempting to get all their moving done before the start of university. It had left her all on her own to do everything. It was alright. Her mother had packed most of the boxes for her and she had packed _a lot of snacks -_ just in case she could not fend for herself. _Really_ , the hard part was getting the boxes through the door and setting them down. Everything else was just _fine_.

For the first time in her life Kagome Higurashi was going to live on her own - with everything that entailed.

Her house - an old shrine - was filled with noises and life and now, she had to learn how to live in the quietness and the loneliness of the adult world. And in a mess apparently. Because of all the back and forth she had to do, it did not leave her much time to unpack yet. _Meh_ , it could wait until tomorrow. The grease and dirt on her body was piling up and accumulating making it a priority since now she was dying to take a shower so she could finally collapse in her new bed. She still had a week before university started - it gave her plenty of time to unpack right? Decided, she hopped to the bathroom, a room that was pretty much completed (if a rug and a shower curtain counted as completed), and she immediately turned on the water. She ran her hand under, checking the temperature and once she was satisfied, she began removing her clothes. _Her own bathroom._ One she did not have to share with her brother - who had begun taking showers that were way too long…

Kami, she was glad she was missing the teenage years.

She let the water hit her body, unwinding all her muscles and freeing her from the sweat she had been covered in for hours. _She felt like a new woman._ Now that her muscles were not tight and aching, she was convinced that she could pass out and nap forever. Once she was done, she reached out for the silver round knob, turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel. She wrapped the blue fabric around her body, her long wet dark locks hanging over her shoulders and dripping water on the white tiles of the floor. She was about to take another smaller cotton towel to dry her hair when suddenly she saw _it_.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her heart stopped, her blood froze in her veins and she was done for, ready to die. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf while she desperately grabbed the navy blue shower curtains, hanging on for dear life. _Oh god it moved_. Her heart now raced while her mouth was like pasted, the fear paralyzing her.

"AHHHHH!"

She was faintly aware of the sound of footsteps and shuffling, but her mind was too pre-occupied by the threat in front of her to actually register and process any of it.

"Are you okay?"

And - that was _not_ a familiar voice.

Her eyes left the imminent threat to travel to the left where… a very tall, dark and handsome man was standing. He was holding a baseball bat, his captivating blue eyes searching the vicinity for a burglar or a murderer. His long brown hair was wrapped up in a messy ponytail, which swayed with each of his movements. The large muscles of his arms were tensed and bulging as he readied himself into a battle stance, his long powerful legs grounded into the floor. The whiteness of his t-shirt only served to highlight his tan skin and she suddenly found herself staring for a bit too long - until her brain reminded her of her clad state.

"GAH!" And now she was screaming for a whole new reason altogether.

"What, where?" he asked searching for _who_ he needed to hit. _This was a tiny bathroom_.

"I'm naked!"

"You - what…" Eyes widened. Mouth fell open. Oh. Well she was not _naked_. Although he was probably seeing a lot more of her body than she should be. "I- I heard screaming," he finally defended as he dropped his baseball bat to the ground. "I- hm, I live in 3B. You're - you're 3C.. And I…" He had seen her briefly. Very briefly. Like - he had seen hair showing from on top of a box. And like. Feet. And then she screamed - and he had assumed she lived alone and - then - _oh fuck_.

"I'm naked," she repeated again, never letting go of the curtains she was clutching for dear life. They were not a very opaque blue - although combined with the towel - it - sorta - helped? _Gah_.

"I h-m, nice meeting you. I will be going now…" He did not think his face could get any redder - _what a way to make a first impression_. His instincts had kicked in and he had run for it the second he had heard the scream. He could not help it and now he had… basically violated her privacy and he was such a giant dickwad. He was walking backwards, his eyes closed and his arms stretched out in front of him to shield her from him even more.

She watched him walk away, his feet nearly exiting the bathroom when she cringed. She should really let the crazy man leave because - it was insane that he walked in here with a baseball bat. But really, which evil did she want to be left alone with? " _Wait._ " _She was going to regret this._

He could not help the raise of his eyebrow as he stopped in his tracks. Did she really tell him to wait? _She was naked_. He only half turned, hoping to preserve some of her dignity, and he listened.

"There's a hm, there's a…"

And he could not make out the rest of her sentence because she mumbled it.

"A what?"

"You know." For god's sake. He was going to make her say it. "There's a spider on the counter."

A spider? It was his breaking point. Despite his best intentions, he laughed _loudly_ and bend over in a fit of laughters. A rich, deep laugh began filling the small room and he felt tears of joy prickling at his eyes. This was just getting better and better. He had broke into her apartment, seen her half naked… because of a spider?

"Yea, when you're done laughing… if you could just…" Her mouth was twisted, her cheeks were red as blood and she could absolutely _not_ meet his gaze. The word _idiot_ did keep running on a loop in her head though. Would it be possible for her to simply melt into the ground until she disappeared?

He let out a few more chuckles before nodding his head, unable to bring back his poker face. At least he no longer felt like a jerk. He was indeed rescuing her from _something_. He leaned forward and grasped the tiny spider in his hand, cupping it without killing it. "I'll escort it out for you." This girl was something else entirely. He almost regretted not getting a good look at her because this was unreal. He wanted her face to be imprinted in his mind forever because he was not about to forget this.

That was his last line of teasing before he turned around and finally exited her apartment, a small laughter still shaking his entire body. Kagome crumbled to the ground and hid her face in her wet knees. She was not quite certain if she wanted to die of shame or of fear.

_Did that just happen?_

Once the shame left her body, she wobbled back to her feet, her fingers barely grazing the counter where the enemy had been earlier. _She apparently needed to learn how to lock her doors_. She peaked out of the doorway, inspecting and ensuring her loneliness, and once it felt safe, she stepped out. She ran to the room that would eventually be her bedroom and slammed the door shut. At least she would be sure that this one was closed. She rummaged through some boxes and finally found a purple top and a pair of shorts that she hurried to put on. Once she was dressed she made a messy ponytail out of her wet hair and exited her bedroom in a flash.

She had to do some damage control.

First, she needed to figure out that she did _not_ live next door to a psycho murderer.

Second, she had to explain that she was not a complete lunatic.

The second point really depended on the first one.

She took a deep breath, hoping it might give her some sort of courage, and she stepped out of her apartment. In the midst of shame and amusement, he had said something about living in 3B. She let her arms rest by her sides and then shook them to shake off the shiver from the earlier encounter with the evil spider. _She hated those things_. Once she felt better, she forced herself to knock at his door. It was a soft timid knock, but it should have been enough. She balanced herself from the balls of her feet to her toes as she waited patiently. _Do not go in. Do not accept anything he offers you_ , she reminded herself while she waited. She was a woman living by herself and she had to be careful. Plus she had already broken the first rule; _thou shall not leave the goddamn door open for anybody to walk in_. She had to do better from now on.

The door creaked as it opened only to reveal the same pair of piercing blue eyes as earlier. As soon as he recognized her, he opened the door a little faster. There was a big grin on his face as he leaned against the doorway. "Spider girl."

She cringed. "It's Kagome actually," she corrected, her nose still crunched up.

"I'm Kouga," he said as he offered her his hand.

She timidly shook it and quickly retracted her hand back.

"I'm not a crazy baseball bat murderer by the way."

" _Your bat,_ " she exclaimed as she grabbed her head with her hands. "It's still on my bathroom floor." She had completely forgotten about it, too mesmerized by the killer spider. And the hot intruder in her bathroom while she was like - basically - naked.

He chuckled. "Keep it. If you're gonna keep your door open like that, ya should have a weapon."

This time her expression shifted to one of annoyance as her eyebrows knitted. Her hands moved to her hips and she leaned forward. " _I forgot_. I've been moving all day and - it slipped my mind." She raised a finger at him. "And who walks into people's house like that?"

He moved his hand to his back pocket, reached deep in it and pulled out something she could not quite make out. "A cop?" he suggested as he showed her a shiny badge.

 _Oh_.

Well. That crazy murderer theory was gone.

Actually her safety level had just gone up.

A nice cop had come to her damsel in distress rescue - and she had been scared of a spider.

" _And_ I'm an idiot who's gonna go now," she said as she hid her face in her hands, hoping to mask away her shame.

Now he felt a little bad; he enjoyed teasing her but he did not want to shame her for life on her first day in the building. "Trust me, I've seen worse."

"Really?"

" _Yea_." He wrapped his arm around his head, resting his skull in the palm of his hand. "And I made it worse. Sorry about _breaking and entering._ Force of habit when I hear someone scream."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "It's my fault. Open door remember?"

"Yea, you really need to stop doing that."

"It's my _first_ day."

"And you already almost died."

" _It was huge!_ " Her eyes narrowed. "Where did you put it?"

He chuckled. "It's outside."

"It better be."

"Yes ma'am."

How did anyone ever take him seriously as a cop, she did not know. She always pictured cops as cold and strict not - not this. To his defence, he did fit the nice body, nice face profile from all those cops on calendars and what not. _Not that she was checking him out because she was not_. "Well, thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Any time," he answered with a small bow, clearly teasing her some more. "You live alone?"

She nodded. "First apartment," she reminded him.

"It's a nice building."

It did have a cop living in it, which she assumed give it a big plus safety wise. To top it all off, he was literally her next door neighbour. She did not want to be a damsel in distress but, it was a nice feeling to know there was someone she could call out to if she needed it. Although she was going to avoid screaming from now on because it appeared that her walls were paper thin. _Hopefully_ , he was not a loud neighbour.

"Yea, it seems so. Well," she said as she clapped her thighs a little stronger than anticipated. "Thank you again."

She was fidgety and that told him one thing; she was not used to being alone and she was finding comfort in this interaction. He had been on his own for quite some years now, he relished the quietness but - he could understand that the situation might be different for her. She looked around eighteen-twenty years old and this was her first time by herself. He felt kind of bad leaving her out there, all alone, especially after the traumatic spider incident. "Did ya, hm, do you have food?"

"My mom packed a lot of snacks."

For the rest well, she needed to wait for her fridge to be delivered. _Oh god_ , how was she going to manage pushing appliances through her tiny door? _Nope_. Pause. No more thoughts about moving. Food and snacks were the go-to for now. Although, pizza delivery sounded like an awesome option at the moment. It was quick and painless and it was dishes-less which was pretty much her favorite part. She was not a fan of soaking her hands in dirty water.

"I was making some spaghetti. If you want."

He truly appeared to be a nice gentleman and she understood that the offer was made out of kindness but she found herself hesitating. She _could_ say yes but - regardless of how handsome he was - he was a stranger. Also, she would be lying if she said that she did not find him a little _present_. Or was overwhelming the correct word? He had barged in - by her own fault - and now he was inviting him over and… she was too hesitant. This had to be part of her learning to live alone. Maybe she was too suspicious of him but - he was a little intense. She had learned his name a few minutes ago and despite how grateful she was for his _heroic_ rescue - she was not that comfortable spending the evening in his apartment. Cop or not.

"I - I have some pizza on the way, but thank you."

She began shuffling her feet, a smile plastered on her face. "Well. Thank you again."

It was not _that_ awkward but she had made it that way.

All she did was offer him a little wave of the hand before walking back to her own apartment. He leaned into hicherry wooden doorway, watching her walk away from him with a big smirk on his face. She seemed like a scared deer running for safety. He had done it to be polite and because she looked nervous to be by herself but he might have come on a little too strong; it was not like he was trying to hit on her. That might qualify as weird after already seeing her _most of her body_. He chuckled. Regardless of his amusement, he watched her walk into her apartment, making sure she was closing the door behind her. Once he confirmed her safety, he did the same.

She was going to be _interesting_.

-N-

_Late! Late! Late!_

If she could have shrieked she would have. _Apparently_ , she did not know how her new blue cat shaped alarm clock worked. _Apparently_ , she had not set the clock right. _Apparently_ , she was late for her brand new job interview. Her _very_ important job interview. The job she needed to land if she wanted to keep this apartment. Gah. She was running around the place - hopping on one foot - trying to get dressed and presentable all at the same time. She did not even know where anything was. Despite the fact that she had moved in five days ago, the whole place was still a mess. She did not know where to put anything - and then she would visit her friends - and get ready for school and everything was a disaster. Now, she was paying the price for it.

_Fudge, fudge, fudge._

Once she was at least sure that she had _clothes_ on, she grabbed the first elastic she found and quickly twirled her hair into a messy ponytail - it had to be better than her bed hair. _Make up_? No time for that. Oh well, the natural look was in _right_? _Ugh_. She grabbed her brown leather purse that hung from the handle of her bathroom door and then retrieved her keys from deep inside. She slammed her door shut - something she had never forgotten to do after the first day - and she locked it rapidly before dashing to the stairs. If she could keep up this pace, she would _maybe_ make it _sort of not too late_. Her vision was blinded by her bangs as she began tumbling down the stairs, _praying_ she would not break her neck.

But life was a bitch and life hated her - and _for fuck's sake_.

She felt it as it happened. The tip of her stupid ballerina shoes got caught in the raised green carpet of the stairs. She meant to steady herself, she meant to grab the light wooden ramp and stop the fall that was coming but - _her fingers never made it_. She closed her eyes and braced herself for either the impact to come or her imminent death. Whichever came first. What came though, was a tumbling down and then, something hard. She winced every time she heard sounds of impact, her head shaking in every direction. Fortunately for her, the fall was much shorter than she initially anticipated. _And more trapping_? She could feel something around her waist, something holding her down. She dared to lift her head with only one eye cracked open and -

 _Oh_.

There it was.

The heroic cop, sprawled beneath her, his eyes closed and an expression of pain painted over his sharp features. His strong arms were wrapped around her protectively while she was nestled between his strong, imposing legs with her head on his stomach - _on his abs. His six pack_. His very nice, very defined six pack. Not the time.

It took him a few seconds, but eventually he revealed his blue orbs to her sight. He looked at the mess of black hair in front of him and he broke into a chuckle. " _Hi?"_

She was going to die. She was going to melt into a puddle right now and die because there was no way this was happening to her - again. This was the second time she embarrassed herself in front of him…except this time was much worse because she nearly murdered him with her little stunt. "I'm - I'm so sorry," she babbled as she pressed her hands to his chest in a futile attempt to get back on her feet. Her fingers glided across his chest like she was touching marble. _Hard pecs_. The kind only guys in magazine had. Real life men were not supposed to have a chest like that. _Gah_. "I fell -I was running and oh god, are you okay?"

He plopped himself up on his elbows, forcing her to sit in between his legs. "A little bruised, but I'll be fine. Ya alright?"

She nodded. "I - I tripped."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I've been telling the owner to fix those stairs forever now."

She watched him rub the back of his head, a hint of a wince on his features. "You're hurt."

"Nah, my head is pretty solid. Trust me." He had been through worse during his trainings and on the job - this was nothing but a mere bump that would go away. "Are ya sure _you're_ okay?"

She nodded again. "I- I'm really sorry. My alarm didn't ring and I'm -" Her eyes widened. "I'm late!" She hoped to her feet, nearly tripping in his legs. "I'm late, I'm so sorry! I'm late!"

He was still laying on the ground, his legs opened wide as she hopped around him, desperate to reach the next stairs. He watched her go, amusement dancing on his face. Had she just knocked him down the stairs - and now she was leaving, blowing through him like a tornado?

Kagome turned around, throwing an apologetic look his way and a little wave before disappearing from his view.

He chortled. That girl was going to be the death of him, _literally_.

-N-

_"_ I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't see what the big deal is?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't care."

"I _don't_ care."

"Then why can't you work with me?"

" _You know damn well why_."

Suddenly, the world around them re-appeared and Kouga was the first one to pull away from the argument. He tore his eyes away from Ayame's form, no longer wishing to see her green eyes and stupid smirk. He turned his head and stared at the foreign presence near him. He blinked once before he realized _who_ was standing beside them; Kagome.

She popped her lips, wishing she could be anywhere but there. Once she had seen him in the hallway, she had rushed in his direction without even thinking about it. She had been waiting for the opportunity to apologize to him after the little stairs incident. On top of that, some of his mail had been delivered to her mailbox by mistake and she wanted to return it. Of course, now that she was the witness of an unpleasant argument she regretted rushing in his direction. She did not want to interrupt and she did not want to be stuck in the middle. And now that they were both looking at her very strangely, she was not even sure what she was supposed to say.

"What do _you_ want?"

She blinked.

Did she just give her attitude? She did not even know her! She felt her gaze hardened; the nerve of her.

" _Ayame_."

"What? Who is she to butt her nose in our business?"

"We ain't got no business." He did not need an audience for this. He did not want Kagome to be here for this. As a matter of fact, he did not even want Ayame to be here. That shit was over years ago and he had no patience for it anymore. If it were not for the fact that they were colleagues, he would have slammed a door in her face a long time ago. " _You leave_." There was no hesitation in his voice - nothing but a clear warning.

Ayame huffed, her red hair swaying as she turned her head away from him in aggravation. "Whatever. I'll see you later." She was not done talking to him but he was right about one thing; this could not be done in front of an audience. She did not know who this girl was, but she had every intention of finding out. She had never seen her before and she knew everyone who lived in the building. She kept a tight eye on Kouga and his activities. She would know if a _pretty_ girl lived near him. To top it all of, she was friend with Kouga? When did that happen? Kouga was not exactly a social butterfly. She did not like this.

Kouga watched her walk away and made sure she turned the corner before re-focusing his attention back on Kagome. "Sorry about that." He had been quite the jokester around her so far, but he could not joke about this. Ayame had a way of riling him up. She had ruined what they had a long time ago, and yet, she was always trying to get it back. It was insulting that she thought he would ever want her back in his life. He could not stand her and what she had done.

"No, I'm sorry - I'm the one who interrupted." Great, by trying to fix things, and apologize, she had made it a lot worse. "I just- I was really just trying to… apologize for earlier."

"You mean for almost killing me?"

She winced. So he sort of technically saved her life twice already. And - and now she interrupted whatever he had going on with that _rude_ girl. He had appeared quite mad - which was not an emotion she pictured him having easily. Then again, what did she know about him? Why did she keep acting like she knew him? "I guess I have a lot to apologize for huh?"

As a bright red color spread to her cheeks, he could not help but smirk. "No worries, you got me out of a jam," he began as he rubbed the back of his neck. He might not have been able to get rid of Ayame if it were not for her. "Although, I might have to sue regarding some of the injuries that were inflicted upon my person," he added with a wink.

Part of her was wondering who the redhead was but she also knew that it was none of her business. She was his neighbour, they barely knew each other and his private life did not concern her in any way shape or form. _Plus,_ she was not here to snoop around his life. "I just - _yeah_ , sorry about - almost killing you. And leaving like that." That did not help either.

"I hope he was worth it." His tone was laced with amusement, hoping it might mask the subtle question that was hidden behind his words.

She frowned before clarity dawned upon her. " _Oh_ , well - hopefully I got the job."

 _Bingo_. "Oh well, then, obviously a job interview was well worth my life," he replied with a wink.

And on cue, she blushed again. "Did I mention I was sorry?"

"I recall hearing that word a few times but it feels like a vague memory."

She let her head tip forward, her bangs covering her eyes along with the reddening cheeks. At this point, she was fairly convinced that he was doing it on purpose. Then again, it was not quite difficult to embarrass her. Her cheeks colored easily. As she stared at her brown leather boot covered feet instead of his shiny blue eyes, she was reminded of the other reason _why_ she even interrupted his conversation in the first place. "Mail!" she sputtered.

"Mail?" he asked with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"I got some of your mail," she exclaimed as she raised her hand, handing over the letters that did not belong to her.

He took the pile from her and offered her a grin. "Thanks. Any chance you paid those bills while you were at it?"

"Fat chance. I'm still trying to make rent." She _had_ to move but it did not mean it was a luxury she could quite afford. Her mother did not have the budget to help her out but staying at home was just as expensive of an option. She would figure it out, she would get the job. If not, well, she had savings to get her through the first little bit. After that… _She would get to that if and only if it came to it_.

"Well, if ever it doesn't pan out for you, I think the garbage men have yet to pick up your cardboard boxes."

"You mean the boxes outside? _Outside_? Where you left that monster?"

"I would hardly call it a monster. If you had taken the time to look at it, you would have noticed how cute it was."

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to not die."

He chuckled. "I thought you were busy holding up your towel."

Honestly, he did not usually tease this much, but she made the task overly easy. She immediately reacted to everything, her pale skin taking on shades that made her look even lovelier. Of course, it was all innocent.

"K _ags!"_

At the sound of the masculine voice, his ears perked up. He was forced to tilt his head to the side, only to see a tall silver hair man actively walking towards them. His features were scrounged up as he frowned at the scene in front of him. Possessiveness shone in his amber eyes and Kouga's chest swelled with intrigue.

"Inuyasha."

And so he had a name.

"Hey - what, what's up?"

He stared at Kagome for a brief moment and then focused his attention on the person that truly intrigued him. The tall man standing next to Kagome. The tall man he had never seen before. The tall man that was acting a little too friendly for a stranger.

"Inuyaha, this is Kouga. Kouga is my neighbour."

Inuyasha's lips were tightly pinched as he stretched out a hand. Kouga met the gesture and they exchanged a quick nod.

"Are ya ready?"

"Almost!" she said as she hopped from the ground. _She had totally forgotten about him._ Her day had been a little too hectic for her own good. She was surprised she could remember her own name at this point.

"Woman, you're always late. It's insane."

" _Yeah, yeah_."

"Well, Kouga. Thanks again. And sorry again."

He put on his best smile as he offered her a quick nod. "My pleasure." He could feel a certain tension in the room but he could not quite figure out the source of it. As a matter of fact, he was not able to determine what the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha was. Not that it was any of his business of course.

"See ya around," she said as she turned around, heading back to her own apartment. She felt awkward standing there between the two of them. Although, there was no reason for her to feel awkward… was there?

As Inuyasha followed Kagome, he could not help but keep his eyes locked on Kouga. Why did he keep staring? Why was he not walking away? Kagome had said goodbye and had clearly let him know she had other things to do. And yet, Kouga's blue eyes remained on them until the moment Inuyasha disappeared inside the apartment along with Kagome.

Kouga leaned against the nearest wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Someone had a little pride and possessive issue. He was not a threat.

He just found her… _interesting_.

Despite how _innocent_ all of this was… if her _boyfriend_ 's uneasiness was any indication, he was going to have to take a step back.

Too bad.

-N-


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. didn't expect this kind of feedback, let me tell you it's pumping me to write! 
> 
> Hopefully I can do justice to all your kinds words :) Thank you. 

 

 

 _This day was a nightmare_.

Of course she was going to be late for her very first class. Why would her life proceed without a hitch? Why would anything in her life be easy? Obviously, her one good piece of ID with photo had to be expired. Obviously, it would be renewed on quite a short notice. Obviously, she would have to pick it up on the morning of her first day at the university. Without it, it was completely impossible for her to register for her classes - which she had to do if she even wanted to attend this freaking class. She had borrowed her mother's car in the hopes of speeding up the entire process and so far it appeared to be paying off. Relief washed through her when she saw the silver car come into view and she found herself hurrying her steps. At least it had taken less than five minutes to complete the pick up.

But something was not right about the car.

Something was added to it.

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

She reached out for her dashboard, grabbing the white and red paper decorating it. _A ticket_. She had a freaking ticket! She was parked there for only two minutes! She had been unable to find parking and she was running late for class! Two lousy minutes and now she was stuck with a _80$_ ticket? No, no, no! _Gah_. She was not going to pay this, she could not _pay_ this. Between the part-time work, the rent, the university… she was not going to make it. Rage flew through her as she crumbled the sheet of paper in her hand. Surely there was something that could be done. It was barely a minute! Her mind was racing as she completely forgot about the class she had been such in a rush to attend. Instead, her eyes were gazing the horizon, praying to find the culprit, the evil being that had left a ticket on the dashboard of her car…. Of her mother's car actually.

Finally her eyes landed on a suspect who was heading for a black police marked car. Ticket in hand, she began running as fast as her grey heels would allow her, trying to catch up to him before he disappeared from view. Surely he had to be a reasonable man who could be… _reasoned_ with! Her heels clicked against the ground as she closed the distance between them - but it would not be enough. She had to get his attention some other way.

" _Hey!"_

Nothing.

"Hey ticket man!"

That worked.

The police officer stopped in his tracks, the atmosphere stilling. Ticket man? He slowly turned around, ready to face whoever had enough guts to yell at him like that at such an early hour of the morning, only to be pleasantly surprised. "Kagome?"

All the rage and attitude she had built up dissipated as she turned into a gaping fish. _Him_. It was _always_ him.

"Ticket man?" he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Y-you gave me a ticket." She had meant to sound more self assured, more intimidating, but now she simply felt like a moron. _Who_ was she to yell at the man she had nearly killed? The man who did rescue her from that horrible spider? _How much could one embarrass themselves?_

He arched an eyebrow, looking at the ticket in her hand. He had to admit - he was slightly insulted. Had he not shown her the badge, the shiny badge that showed he was not a simple street cop? Was he not dressed in a suit - which he hated beyond belief? "You think I give tickets?"

She closed her mouth - and opened it again… and then closed it. "You're a cop?" she babbled.

His need for laughter was stronger than he was. Kouga bent in half, chortling as he watched her puzzled expression. "I am a cop," he managed to say between laughs. "But, I don't do tickets." Long gone were the days were he was doing the rookie work. He had better matter to attend to at the moment than giving people ticket - and he would not choke himself half to death wearing a tie to give mere tickets.

For the first time since she stopped him, Kagome took in his appearance. Nice dark leather shoes, black dressed pants with a jacket to match and a bright blue tie that accented those damn baby blues of his. His long brown hair was neatly tied into a ponytail, leaving his face clear of any stray strand. _Obviously_ he was not making the round of the stray cars and poor drivers. She tilted her head to the side, hoping to hide the blush that was coloring her cheeks. When would she stop turning herself into a fool?

" _Sorry_." She sighed. "I just - not a good time for a ticket."

He did not know her and he could not claim that he did. However, from what he had witnessed, she was not one to mop and get angry. _Ticket man_. He was not the ticket man but… "Let me see." Kouga never even gave her a chance to react that he was snatching the ticket away from her tight grip. Her mouth gaped opened as she watched his blue eyes scan over all the information. After a moment, he showed it in his front pocket. "I got it."

"W-what?"

"I'll take care of it."

He should not be doing that - but he knew the guy who wrote the ticket. Plus, he was certain she did not purposefully break the law. She never had a ticket to this day. Not that he looked her up in his system or anything like that but _she had a good record_. All —hm all - based on instincts. He knew that. Without doing anything creepy looking up. Why make her day harder over one silly slip up? It was not worth it.

"But - how - I can't. No."

Was she ever going to be able to make a full sentence? _Gah_.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he began to walk backwards towards his car. If he stayed, she might try to retrieve the ticket from him and he was trying to avoid that. It was just a dumb ticket.

"I can't let you do that."

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"B-because, I - I almost killed you."

He nodded. "You're right. Can't do this."

She was filled with a mixture of relief and sourness and she could not explain it.

"Tell you what," he said as he unlocked his car's door, the beeping sound echoing through the empty vicinity. "I work at the 10th precinct" He opened the door, ready to slide inside. "I like dark roasted coffee."

And with those words spoken, he flashed her a smile before entering his car. He left her with no other options but to watch him drive away with her ticket in his possession. Startled, baffled, she watched him disappear from view with her brain still processing the information.

Dark roasted coffee?

-N-

"To surviving the first week."

"To the first week."

Kagome allowed her class to cling with her friends' glasses before sitting back down. She did not picture herself as someone who went out for a drink, but after the hellish week she had, this was required. Sango, Yuri, Ayumi and her had decided that there was no better way to celebrate the week than going to a bar. She had agreed. Between the ticket, the lateness, the rent and horrible working shifts, she needed something to help her unwind. All the girls agreed it was best to not splurge and they had chosen a little bar a few streets away from her apartment building. Nothing fancy, but just enough to take their minds off responsibilities.

Pints, drinks and glasses kept showing up on the table, and the minutes transformed into hours rather rapidly.

"Kagome, it's your turn."

She offered a lopsided smile before nodding. "I'm going."

They were taking turns buying the alcohol, and it was now her turn to bring out the cash. She pushed herself up in a standing position and headed straight for the bar. Her movements could be qualified as sluggish but it was mostly due to the fatigue she was experiencing. Yes, she had a few drinks but nothing that could bring forth more than a slight tipsiness. Once she reached the bar, she smacked her hands on the edge of the wooden counter and waited for her turn.

"Three beers."

Her ears perked up for a beat, but she thought nothing of it until she turned her head to the side. _"_ You!"

"Kagome?"

Kouga was hardly able to hide the surprise that took over his features. Never in a million years would he have recognize her. He was used to the messy bun, t-shirt Kagome and he was not prepared for the pencil skirt, nice blouse wearing Kagome. Her long hair was down, framing her face perfectly, while her clothes allowed him a glimpse of the body he had seen in her bathroom that day. She was staring at him with red lips part and shock shining in her blue eyes.

He chuckled. "I think they call this stalking," he said before leaning against the counter.

"I think you're stalking _ticket man_."

From this distance, he appeared taller. To be fair, she nearly simply ran into him during situations of crises and it was the first time she was not screaming - or running. This time though, the situation allowed her to be more calm and collected. As per always, he appeared to be on top of his game. He clearly had come straight to the bar from work since he was still loosely wearing a grey tie around his neck.

"Still offended by that," he replied with a grin. They lived right next door to each other and wait it was impossible for them to not encounter each other all around the city.

"Well, mister ticket, I hope you're not drinking on the job."

"Never. I'm off duty." It had been a painful week and when the _men_ had suggested they all went out for a drink, he had jumped on the occasion. Obviously, if a certain redhead had been joining them, he would have skipped his turn. It was actually the reason why he had not been out with the men from his precinct in a while. "You know, I wouldn't mind trading that coffee for a beer."

 _As if she had forgotten_.

"And you miss?"

"Five beers, please."

"Now, I know I've come to your rescue countless times, but five is a little much," he added with a grin.

She chuckled. "I think five _would_ _be_ a little much. The first time doesn't count."

"Me rescuing you from the evil spider doesn't count?"

" _I was naked_."

He laughed. "You had a _towel_."

"I was naked."

" _Fine_."

The bartender brought back five beers and put them down in front of Kagome. She put the money on the counter and then, slid one over to Kouga. " _Here's your coffee_."

He gave her a tilt of the head to express his gratitude and then, wrapped his longer fingers around the neck of the brown battle. He watched her leave, all the bottles in her hands and he waited to see which was her table. He almost expected her to be with that _boy_ but she was not. Just girls. _Interesting_. Once she was sitting back down, he grabbed his own bottles that he had ordered and he returned to his friends.

He had been right; she was trouble.

-N-

"I could nap for a year."

Kagome threw herself backwards, collapsing into her couch. Her feet were pulsing from pain, her neck was tensed and she was completely zapped. Who knew that attending university full time along with working and taking care of your own place could be so draining?

"You could, but I don't think your boss would appreciate it."

Inuyasha threw a grin her way as he retrieved his chopsticks from the bottom of the bag. He also took out one of the boxes and handed it to Kagome. They had both opted for take out food, deciding that it was the easiest option. Plus, Kagome was not in the mood to make food for two people and then clean up. This was easy-peasy…although a bit more expensive. At least she had Inuyasha with her. His presence had helped her feel as though she was not alone since her big move. He happened to be the one constant in her life, the one unwavering thing. They did have a short period where they had not spoken but - that was a thing of the past now, and they were best friends. And it was great.

Absolutely _great_. Why wouldn't that be great?

" _Fiiiiiine_ ," she groaned. She did not even want to think about the fact that she had a late shift tonight.

Although, thinking about her shift, she wondered if her _neighbour_ worked late. She had bought him a beer, but she had also noticed the exhaustion in his eyes - he probably worked a lot of late shifts. On most days and nights, she barely heard a sound coming from his place. He had helped her a couple of times, and it would not be the worst thing in the world if one time, if she walked by, she brought him a coffee. "Do you know where the 10th precinct is?"

Inuyasha arched a silver eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just wonderin'". Inuyasha and her did not have any kind of relationship that did not float around the edge of friendships. She knew he had girlfriends - and she had that boyfriend. Once. It was fine to aboard this type of topic and yet - his tone of his voice changed her mind.

"Keh," he scoffed.

A precinct? He knew the exact reason behind her question - but he refused to be the one who brought _him_ up. Then again, maybe it was time to nip it in the bud. He knew Kagome; she was friendly and he would get her in trouble. "That guy is weird."

She tilted her head to the side. "What guy?"

"Your fucking neighbour."

" _Inuyasha_."

"What he's always around, that's fucking weird."

"You're always around," she replied before sticking her tongue out.

" _Yeah_ cause I'm your friend. He's just a fucking weird guy."

She rolled her eyes. He said the same thing about most guys who dared to speak to her. However, she highly doubted Kouga was _a weird guy_. It was quite possible that they ended up in each other's path a lot but it was accidental. No, she was not saying he was horrible to look at - and that was coming from a girl who had touched his abs more time than she could count - but it was - it was not like that. _Yes they were nice - but_ ugh. Inuyasha was simply having his regular anger issues. It had nothing to do with Kouga and his abs. _Or just Kouga actually_.

" _He's a cop_."

"Keh, that don't make him a good guy."

There was something off about that guy, and he was going to figure it out.

"You know what?" she inquired while picking up a blue cushion from the couch, "why don't you make yourself useful, and go pick up my mail."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I ain't your slave."

She quirked an eyebrow, a smirk painting over her face, a mischievous idea forming in her head. Despite his quick reflexes, she was able to throw the pillow at his face and hit her target. "Ya know this ain't how you get someone to do your dirty work."

"I paid for your food."

"Fine, fine."

A long sigh slipped his pout as he put down his food and hopped to his legs. The things he did for that woman. Honestly, he wondered if it was even worth it. He walked to the door and picked up the mailbox keys that hung on a metal hanger before slamming the door behind him. _That would show her_.

And then - faith decided that it hated him.

From where he stood he could see _him_. He felt his fists crisp at his side as he firmly grounded his feet into the ground. _He did not know why he did not like the guy_. Maybe it was the stupid ponytail, maybe it was the grin - or maybe he simply disliked him. Whatever it was, he did not like having him around Kagome. He thought his glare had been enough but the idiot had not gotten the hint. Kagome was not available and she certainly was not going to end up with a guy like _him._ He would be less subtle this time around and he would make sure that the message got through to that idiot. He had to stay away from Kagome.

"Oi."

Despite how _unclear_ the call was, Kouga somehow knew it was directed at him. There was a twitch in his eye, a rise of his hair on the back of his neck and a rage stirring inside of him. _It was the boy_. He tore his eyes away from the white envelopes that previously held his attention and focused his gaze on the _angry_ child glaring at him.

"Need help figuring out where the mailbox is?"

Inuyasha could feel his top lip rising; who the fuck did he think he was? "I know where the mailbox _is_ asshole."

Holding back a grin was the hardest task he had ever completed in his life. Had he ever been this foolish and stupid in his early twenties? That boy made it incredibly easy when he allowed his temper to get the best of him. Kouga was left with no work; the boy was pre-provoked. He knew he should keep himself in check, especially when a relationship appeared to be established between that silver haired idiot and Kagome.

"Then what can I do for you?" He would hold back as long as he could.

"Stay the fuck away from her."

Kouga grabbed his chin and tapped his nose, pensive. "Her who?"

If Inuyasha could have growled, he would have. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't play dumb."

"You're right. I live next door, how awkward of me. I should move."

"Don't fucking mock me."

"Then stop acting like a fucking idiot."

The vicious tone took Inuyasha by surprise, but he did not let that slow him down. "She ain't for you."

That boy had some serious pride and ego issues. He had not hit on Kagome; he had been a nice neighbour who came to her rescue a few times, nothing more. If he considered that hitting on someone, he had something else coming. Now, he was not saying that she was not pretty - because she was beautiful and to be fair, he had gotten the chance to see her quite bare. Regardless, he had not put the moves on her. If he had, this boy would not be baring his teeth at him like a raging pup.

"I didn't touch her."

"You better not."

"…But so far I haven't heard her complain."

He was shooting himself in the foot. He was a fucking moron. Somehow, someway this was going to bite him in the ass. But really, was he supposed to back down from a challenge?

Inuyasha felt his control slip slowly, and before he could control himself he closed the distance between him and Kouga, his chest swollen with pride. "Stay away from her, got it?"

"Unless _she_ tells me to leave her alone, this doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't. Kagome is my business."

"Maybe you should keep a better eye on your girlfriend."

"She - " Could he? Should he volunteer that piece of information? If that idiot thought she was his girlfriend, it was a lot better. He might be a disrespectful twat, but would he break the rules and steal someone else's girl? He needed to keep this guy away from Kagome, he was no good. He did not know what his intentions were but he knew that it was not something he could let happen. "Stay away."

He was a police officer, a man of the law, he was reaching his thirties; he was better than a little boy. "We'll see what she has to say." _Or he was not_.

Kouga turned his back to Inuyasha, his envelopes tight within his grip and he headed back to his apartment. He made sure to slam the door behind him to show that he was not impressed by Inuyasha's little display of testosterone. _Although_. Why did he care? Yes, Kagome was entertaining to say the least, and she had brought along with her a lot of light, fun moments. These were things that were missing in his life since he had returned back to the world of a lone wolf. However, he had not hit on her - and she had not hit on him. Why did it matter to him what that boy thought? Why did he need to engage him?

He sighed before running his fingers through his long dark locks.

What the fuck was he doing?

-N-

She should not do this.

It was a bit like stalking.

 _And honestly_ , it already felt like stalking enough.

But? But what if he had hurt himself? What kind of neighbour - no what kind of _person_ would she be, if he did not check up on him. It was not her fault! Really! She had been calmly sitting in her apartment, minding her own business when she had heard the bang. Actually, it was worse than a bang. It was a bang, and then the sound of a lot of heavy things falling and then - pure silence. What if he was dying in there? She sighed in front of his white door, telling herself it was best if she walked away. _But she stayed_. One knock? I mean - what was the worse that could happen? He would turn her around? Call her crazy? Nothing could be worse than the time she threw him down a flight of stairs! _That's the the spirit_. She resigned herself and lifted her hand so that she could quietly knock on his door. She bang her closed fist against it three times and then, she waited.

At first, there was not a sound and it worried her. Had she been right? What happened to him?

But then, her suffering was brought to an end when she noticed the golden handle began to shake. After a moment, Kouga's face peeked through the opening of the door. His blue eyes darted over her features but once he recognized her, he fully opened the door. It was then that he revealed part of what had happened; his forehead was sporting blood, which was leaking down the side of his face. It did not look _too bad_ but there was a lot bruising around the wound.

Unfortunately for him, he did not get to say one word. Instead, Kagome launched herself forward and pushed herself on her tippy toes to have a better access. She used her small hands to grab his face and inspected the injury. "What happened?"

Her sudden closeness startled him but he recovered. "I- I fell from my ladder?"

It was not until Kagome pulled away that she realized how _awkward_ she was being. _"Oh god_ , sorry - I - I just I heard something - and - _hm_ sorry."

He chuckled. "It's fine, it's my fault, I was being an idiot. Thanks for checking up on me, but I'm fine."

"It kinda looks disgusting."

"Yeah, I think I should live." He felt like a moron. He had been trying to hang his new TV wall stand and his ladder apparently hated him. Before he had a chance to step off, the entire took him down, falling on top of him. _Idiot_.

"You should clean it."

"I'm not big on that stuff."

" _Kouga_."

"I'll be fine."

"You can't leave it like that, it'll get infected!"

He could not help but grin at her display of anger. "I don't have anything for that."

"I do."

She turned around in a flash and hurried to her apartment. Her feet were skipping across the carpet while she grabbed the handle from afar. She swung the door open, nearly jamming it into the wall and she dashed for her bathroom. She might not have everything, but she had a first aid kit - _duh_. One could not be a klutz like herself and not have the proper backup. Once she located the small red bag, she snatched it up and headed right back for Kouga's apartment. However, once it came into view, he was no longer standing in the door way. He had left the door opened for her and she took it as an invitation to poke her head inside. The sight she found was not one that she expected…

His apartment… did not reflect his personality… at all.

She did not know what she expected actually. Maybe… furniture? Decoration? Something? All the walls surrounding her were white, bare of any flowers, paintings or even pictures. It was as though he had either recently moved or he had left things as they were when he moved in. He had the basics; a couch, a table - chairs? And she thought her apartment was empty. She was wrong. Had he been living here for long? Was he only passing by? Maybe he had to move a lot for his work - though none of that was any of her business. And that was not even the pressing situation at the moment. _Get yourself together Kagome._ She focused her glance on Kouga who was sitting on the brown couch and she rushed to his side, plopping the first aid kid on her lap.

"You came prepared," he teased.

She ignored him with a shake of the head while retrieving a disinfecting gauge from the pack. She ripped it opened and then stared straight at him. " _Don't move_ ," she warned.

"Yes ma'am."

She glided her fingers across his face, holding his square jaw with her hand and then began pressing the gauge to his head wound. Immediately, he winced, and she knew she had been right but decided to keep her little victory internal for now. Once it looked clean enough, she retrieved a bandage, and as ungraceful as it was, she put it on his forehead, hoping to keep it close and away from outside bacteria for now. She was about to pull away when a stain of red caught her attention. She had been preoccupied with his head and had failed to notice the blood staining his light grey shirt, right beneath his collarbone.

" _You're bleeding._ "

He followed her line of sight only to also notice that injury for the first time. "It's fine," he quickly dismissed. "I didn't even feel it."

Kagome exhaled, tilting her head to the side. Was he kidding her? "Kouga, look at your head."

He rolled his eyes. _He was fine_. He survived getting shot a few times - a tiny bruise was not going to be the end of him. However, he was learning that his _neighbour_ could be quite persuasive and he had a feeling he was not getting out of this situation until _she_ got her way. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly proceeded to lift it over his head before tossing it on the ground. _And now he was bare chest._

And now Kagome suddenly could not find her voice.

She was not staring.

No really, she was not.

She - was hm, was looking for the wound. Abs? No, the abs were deliciously fine, not a problem. Pecs? Pecs were hard and sturdy and muscular and - and they were _fine_ , so she was going to stop staring at them. _But no she was not going to look at the abs again_. Because she was not ogling. She did not ogle. _It was medical_. Emergency even! She swallowed hard, a ball passing through her throat as she finally located the source of the blood. He had been right; it was nothing. It was mere small cut. It had appeared worse than it was because the shirt had soaked up all of the blood. But nothing was required here. _Although_ , it really would not hurt to disinfect. Did she want to be the reason he got an infection? _Clearly not_.

"I - I can clean it if you - you want." How to sound like a moron - a guide for dummies by Kagome Higurashi.

The smirk that stretched his lips was unmistakable. He had tried to pretend he did not notice but - he _noticed_. There was a flush to her cheeks and her eyes were not quite focused on his scratch.

"Better safe than sorry."

Could he have come up with a worse line?

She nodded, _finally_ tearing her eyes away from his chest and retrieving a second gauge. This time, her hands were a lot shakier as she tried to figure out how to do this. She popped her lips before finally resting a hand on his right shoulder. _Oh - oh his tan skin was warm_. He was warm. Of course he was warm. _Come on girl, get a grip_. It was just a chest. She had seen chests before. She was twenty years old. _God_. She swallowed again as she leaned in, gently pressing the gauge to the drying blood. _Kagome_ , _do not stare at the abs -_ the injury was much higher than that. Her face was near his chest, almost touching it. Her breath was close enough that she was tickling his flesh, forcing Kouga to stiffen.

 _She was really close_. He tried to tilt his head backwards, as though this was nothing - because it was nothing but… but it did not chase away the feeling.

" _Kagome_ , what the FUCK are you doing?"

The sound of the angry voice startled them both. Following Kouga's jumpy reaction and her own, Kagome nearly landed on the floor. She was only rescued by Kouga's quick reflexes as he wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her fall. Both her hands were not on his chest as she tried to steady herself but that did not help the unwanted intruder calm down.

" _Seriously_."

" _Inuyasha, stop it_."

Rage filled her pale blue eyes as she glared at him. Inuyasha was her _friend_ , he did not get to nearly kill her because she was helping someone. She steady herself with Kouga's chest and then, lifted herself to her own feet, cause Kouga to release her. " _You_ can't just yell at people like that."

"He's naked and you're all over him."

"He is not naked and I am not all over him!" She shouted, her fists into two balls at her sides. "Maybe if you bothered to ask, you would know what is happening!" She stomped her foot against the tiles of the floor, a redness spreading through her cheeks. Both embarrassment and rage boiled in her veins, and she decided she had enough for one day. "Inuyasha, go home, I don't wanna see you." All she could feel was shame and humiliation. Kouga had not done anything, but she could not bear to stay. "Kouga, I'm sorry, I hope you'll feel better."

These were the last words she spoke to Kouga before walking past him and in direction of the door. She did not say another word to Inuyasha but she did make sure that her glare spoke all the words she was not saying. _He had crossed the line_. She had been - _fine_ he did not have a shirt on, but she - she was not - _it was not like she had been drooling all over him_.

Once the stomping of her feet could no longer be heard, Kouga focused his attention on Inuyasha. He was convinced that it was not possible for him to be smirking more than he was. He had not planned this, but after the little threat the boy gave him, it could not have come at a better time. Kouga rose to his feet, his shirt still off, and he walked in direction of Inuyasha who was still fuming by the door.

"I told you to stay away from her."

"If Kagome wants to stay away from me, she's a big girl, she can do it."

" _No_ I'm telling you to stay the fuck away."

"She came all on her own."

"I don't wanna see you near her. I don't know what your creepy deal is, but fuck off."

"Actually, right now you're the one who's illegally in my home, so I'd fuck off if I were you."

Inuyasha's mouth was twitching as he battled the rage and need to push this further. He already had pissed off Kagome today and he was not sure he wanted to make it worse. He had to retreat but it did not mean that he was letting that damn asshole win. "This ain't over."

"Good."

-N-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! So if anyone reads my other story, you know I've been a little busy with NaNoWriMo and job promotions, but fear not, I am still here!
> 
> Thank you again for all the reviews and all the love. It honestly really keeps me hyped up and inspired :)

The loud buzzing in her vicinity caused her heart to skip a beat. She felt insanely awkward for being here but she could not think of any other way she could begin to apologize to him for what happened. Nothing could excuse Inuyasha's rudeness and intrusion but she hoped that some coffee would help.  _Great idea_. No  _stupid idea_. She clutched her small fingers around the white coffee cup, her blue eyes darting around the police station, seeking a familiar sight. Unfortunately for her, she did not find any - especially not  _him_. Left without any other options, she forced herself to get closer to the counter.  _You got this girl_.

There was a girl sitting there, her long blonde hair pulled a little too tightly into a ponytail. Obviously, she was not paying attention to Kagome since she did not make any effort to acknowledge her presence. Was clearing her throat a little too obnoxious? Clearly it was. She decided on waiting, hoping that if she gave her a bit of time, the woman would notice her.  _She did not_. Kagome decided to be a little louder by putting her coffee cup down on the black counter. That appeared to do the trick since the woman raised her eyes, staring at her with her brown eyes.  _She did not look please_. Too late now right?

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, hm I'm here to see…"  _Gah._  Dang it, she did not even know what his  _full_  name was! She was about to look completely moronic. "I'm here to see an… officer. His name is Kouga."

The blonde woman appeared to be judging her as she stared her down. She blinked slowly, probably wondering why this strange girl was coming to her police station. "Maybe  _I_  can help you?"

"Actually, I would just need a quick moment with  _Kouga_ , if that's possible."

The girl's dark eyes narrowed, uncertainty showing on her face as she wondered if she should proceed with this or not.

"Can you tell him that Kagome is here?" Considering all of the awkward encounter they had, surely he would know it was her simply from the name.

"Wait here."

She appeared less than happy to comply but she was doing it regardless which allowed Kagome to relax slightly. She pushed herself up in a standing position, before disappearing from her sight.. Kagome kept standing behind the corner, the cup firmly held in her grasp, while she used her free hand to drum her fingers along side the counter. This was not weird right?  _No_. It was not.  _Sure_ , one could call it stalking but - _he had told her where he worked_. If he never anticipated her to show up, he would not have told her. Then again, she had paid him a beer. That kind of cancelled the coffee did it not?  _But - but_ she was doing this for another type of situation.  _Gah_.

Meanwhile, the woman ventured deeper into the station and began searching the area for any sign of Kouga. She really should not be doing this. However, if Kouga said that he did not know any girl by that name, she would turn that girl around without thinking twice about it.

"Hey, Suri, what are you looking for?"

Suri turned her head only to come face to face with Ayame. Her long red locks were framing her face, while her green eyes shun with intrigue. Perhaps bringing up this certain person was not the best idea but… "Kouga."

Ayame's expression immediately changed, her features softening. "Kouga?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Kouga was a man of the law, someone who did everything by the book. Why in the world would Suri be looking for him? She was not usually the one who gave him his assignments.

"There's a girl by the counter who wants to see him."

A girl who wanted to see Kouga? Ayame felt as though she did not even need to turn around to know who was standing by the counter. She tilted her head to the left and immediately spotted her, standing there, all innocent looking.  _It was fake_  - all of it was fake.  _She knew her_  - she was that bitch from before. The one who was clearly stalking Kouga. That girl was nothing more than a pest and she was becoming more and more of a nuisance. Ayame was not about to stand for this girl who was sniffing around  _her_  man. She knew that Kouga had a few outburst about their relationship and right now he was not in a good place for them to be together again, but the time would come. Once he would finally calm down, they would be able to pick back up where they left off.

"Kouga is busy."

Kagome was startled by the angry voice that pulled her out of her reverie. Fiery red hair flashed across her sight and it did not take her long to place where she had seen that angry screaming girl before; she was the one Kouga had been having an argument with weeks ago.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," she spoke slower, almost as if Kagome was far too idiotic to understand, "Kouga is busy, so  _scram_."

Aggravated by the crude reply, she found herself frowning. She was unable to find the origin of that girl's frustration but she clearly had a problem with her despite the fact that technically that had never even been introduced. "What?"

"You heard me, scram."

"Ayame." The way he stressed her name did not indicate anything good for her future.

Behind her, she found Kouga. He was towering over her, his bangs barely hiding the glare he was throwing in her direction. His arms were crossed over his chest, stretching the fabric of his white shirt to the maximum. "Get out."

"Kouga."

"I said fuck off."

She stomped her foot, refusing to be silenced this way. She wanted to fight his cursing, defy him, but unfortunately the small altercation was attracting thing attention and that was not something she could afford. She had a few  _scenes_  under her belt and she did not need to get in trouble with her supervisor again. She threw a glance of death in direction of Kagome, allowing her to feel that this was far from over. She spun on her heels, turned her head away from Kouga, and walked away from them. Each of her steps were marked with a loud stomp while the fire burning in her heart radiated through the vicinity, leaving an atmosphere of awkwardness and tension behind.

Kouga sighed heavily, shame swelling in his chest.  _For fuck's sake_. What in the world had been wrong with him when he dated that girl? She made a scene again. And in front of Kagome… As soon as he had heard her name he had come running - and when he had seen Ayame? He knew they were in for a tantrum. He did not mean to lose his shit like this but after two years? If she did not get it by now, she was never going to get it. Why could she not fuck off far away from him?

"Sorry about that, my colleague…" Lie. But calling her that felt like that least awkward way to mention that she was  _not_  his girlfriend. Of course, there was no need to mention that she had been at some point. "Has anger issues. She doesn't like outsiders." Lie again. She was simply bat shit crazy but he was not going to tell her that.

It took her a moment to let the situation sink in, but once she analyzed all the shouting - and the cursing -, she recovered. "And here I was with a  _sorry_ coffee to apologize on behalf of Inuyasha," she said with smile tugging at her lips.

She had not determined who that  _crazy_  chick was but clearly she had an issue with her taking to Kouga. If that was the case, she was not about to let her win.

On his side, Kouga could not help but chuckle. "How about we call that one even and this is for being your hero?"

A laughter louder than anticipated escaped her. "My hero?"

"I feel like I keep saving you."

"Okay, mister with a busted head."

It look better than it did a few days back but the bruise remained somewhat visible.

"I didn't need saving," he said, a hint of a injured ego slipping in.

"No of course, you would rather lose your head, like a good stubborn man." Although the two of them  _clearly_  could not be in the same room, she did see resemblance between him and Inuyasha.

 _This_  was a lot easier and calm than she anticipated it to be. She had been afraid to face him in the hallway after Inuyasha had completely lost his mind. This was helping in bringing down the tension - despite the crazy redhead. Which still brought the question; why did she hate her so much? Kouga had called her his colleague. That meant he did not have a girlfriend.  _Not that she cared_. He could have girlfriend if he wanted.  _None of her business_. Somebody could be running their hands up and down those abs all day long - didn't concern her. Honestly, she needed to get a grip. They were abs, she had seen those before. And why did she care so much about his chest?  _She was acting like a teenager_.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work. Keep the coffee and we'll call it even," she added with a grin. Perfect time to change the topic at hand.

"Thank you."

She offered him a small wave of the hand before walking out of the building, her hands clasped behind her back.

-N-

"Gah!"

The sudden darkness forced her heart to leap and she wrapped her arms around her own body, fear spreading through her like poison invading her blood stream. It would come back right? It was just a momentary loss of power and all would be well with the electricity. Right? She blinked in the dark, waiting for the bright lights to blind her - but nothing happened… She backed into the nearest wall, her stupidity dawning upon her. She was not ready or prepared for this type of situation. She did not have any candles, flashlight or anything that might provide her with light. She had lived on a shrine her whole life; candles were what they did. She never thought about buying some!  _Why_  did she not pack any? What was she going to do? Live in the dark forever?

Moron.

She let herself glide down to the ground, her back burning with friction caused her actions. This was going to be a  _long night_. As if on cue, her stomach began to emit a loud noise, letting her know that she had gone past her meal time. And of course, it was impossible for her to make a meal because the power was out - and every time she could make required electricity.  _Great_. Now she was going to starve to death. How long was this power out? Most of all - actually the most important question of them all - how long could a human survive without food? Would she even make it to the end of the night? The more she thought about starving all night, the worse her hunger got… She could make it right?

Most likely, it would resume shortly. Her phone? Her phone! She could verify the state of the situation using her phone. She made it to the counter as best she could through the darkness, and then she began fishing inside of her black leather purse until she pulled out her white cellphone. Quickly, she browsed through, the harsh light hurting her eyes, hoping the web could provide her with some much needed answers. Unfortunately for her, browsing through only provided her with bad news. The power would not be back anytime soon. Great. Although there was a chance she might be able to make it to a store. It was closing on on 9pm but if she hurried she could make it… She simply needed to use her cellphone to find which closest store remained unaffected by the power outage.

And of course… her cellphone decided that  _this moment_  was the best one to run out of battery.

Gah!

Why did she expect anything else?

A long sigh passed her lips as the feeling of resignation dragged her down. She was going to search for a store blindly. She threw her head backwards in despair before tossing her cellphone back into her purse; that was no longer useful. She grabbed her purse and then began heading for the door, quietly opening it. She was destabilized by the quietness of her surroundings, as she had gotten used to a certain level of noise. She quietly closed the door behind her. She made her footsteps as inaudible as possible as she turned around. As she walked down the hall, she found herself staring at Kouga's door. She  _could_  ask him if he had something. After all, he was a cop; he had to have supplies and an emergency kit ready for this type of situation. Could she really bother him again? She had already shown up to his workplace… wouldn't this be a little much?

Suddenly Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened wide. She could not help but let a tiny scream pass her - and then - her heart hammered in her chest. Standing in front of her was Kouga, a black teacher absorbing the faint light casted by the reflection of the moon through the window.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk. He had felt her presence, a feeling of unsettlement, through the door.

She held her hand ot her chest, feeling her heart pounding beneath her palm and fingers. "You scared the hell out of me."

He laughed out loud, sending vibes through her body. She held back a shiver and offered a smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just - I was heading to the store."

He quirked an eyebrow. "It's pretty bad out there. And there's no power."

"I know… but I really need to make a purchase." A purchase she should have made a long time ago, but since she was an idiot…

"You don't have candles."

W-how- but… "No."

"Or a flashlight."

"Nope."

And on cue, her stomach growled, letting her hunger known.

"And you're starving," he added with a chuckle.

" _I think_ , that's the most important factor."

"Come in."

"What?"

" _Come in_."

"But -"

"I have candles, I have flashlights and I have food."

She could not possibly go in and impose herself once more… it would not be right. And yet, she hovered by the door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Maybe she could. There was nothing wrong with accepting a little bit of help. Then again, she had more than abused his kindness already. But she should be lying if she said that the promise of food did not sway her. She had worked in the morning, attended classes in the afternoon and now that the evening had settled in she had yet to eat at this time. Perhaps she could borrow his light and enjoy his food for a few hours only? It was not weird or anything like that right? They were neighbours... they were friendly! She had even seen him without his shirt. Granted that should not be her thoughts right now.

"I promise not to bite."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure that I won't bite?"  _Not unless it was wanted_. But he stopped himself before the words slip him off. She already appeared uncertain and he did not want her to run away. He was not trying to come off as a weird guy."Come on. What kind of guy do you take me for? I ain't gonna leave you like this in the dark. Imagine what kind of chaos you could make when you can't see?" he teased, a smirk tugging at his lips.

 _Touché_.

"Thank you."

He offered her a nod before moving out of the way, allowing her to enter his apartment. Unlike hers it was all lite up, white candles laid across the wooden coffee table while a bunch of small plastic flashlights were discarded on the couch. Last time she had been here she thought he did not own much - but at least he had the basic necessities and the important stuff. Unlike her.

"I ain't got much food but…" Luckily for him he had picked up a pizza on the way home - due to his tiredness and laziness. He was sure many people would be using delivery service and this saved him from being on a long waiting list.

Kouga flipped the cardboard lid open and retrieved two slices of pizza for them. He ripped paper towels from the metal stand and carelessly dropped both of them on it, the grease slowly dampening the fabric. Afterwards, Kouga took a few steps and he joined Kagome in the living room where she waited for him. She was still standing around, looking quite uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed. He was convinced a few days would pass by before he saw her again, especially after the way Ayame had treated her back at the police station - but here they were. Somehow this quirky girl always ended up on his path.  _Sometimes in dangerous situations_ , but not always.

"You can sit."

She nodded. "Right." Kagome allowed herself to plop down on the couch, watching him as he did the same while holding greasy - and delicious looking - slices of pizza.

Without wasting a moment, he offered her a paper towel and a slice which she happily took for him. It was at that moment that it dawned upon him that he was not a very good host. Paper towel, no utensil, he did not offer her a proper plate  _and_  he did not offer her anything to drink. He had just returned from a 16 hours shift and his brain had yet to return to the  _on_  switch. Plus, once the lights had gone out he had decided to give up on his evening; the universe had it out for him today and he was going to let everything slide. "Sorry, you want something to drink?"

"Hm, sure."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I got water bottles? In the fridge. I could take out a few so we won't have to let all the cold out." Although it was hard to tell how long the power would be out. "Or I got some warm beer." Not the best, but it would do the job.

She was not much for beer - especially not warm… but why not? This evening was already a nightmare and a half; without any power supply all of her plans were ruined. That included finishing the paper in time for her class.  _Oh well_. It was friday right? This was what kids her age did on a friday night…  _well_  maybe not drink with a cop in the dark but  _close enough_. "A beer is fine."

"Beer coming right up."

Kouga plopped down his pizza and dashed for the counter. He opened the two white doors beneath the sink and retrieved two beers. He usually kept them in the fridge, but lately he had not been home as much. Permanently living here was new for him. He used to spend most of his time at Ayame's apartment since she lived much closer to the station. That situation had forced him to disregard his own apartment a little and it was how he found himself in such a situation. Although he had kept enough common sense to keep the emergency utilities present - such as candles. It did not matter anyways - this place was much better than her place. He would not return there for anything in the world. Especially not after what happened.

He shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He joined Kagome once more in the living room and handed her the beer. She gladly took it with a silent nod in sign of gratitude.

"So, didn't think of candles huh?"

"Not exactly."

"Flashlights?"

" _Well…_ "

"You had your phone at least."

 _Hmm… did she_?

"Really?"

" _Hey_ , it's my first apartment."

"And what made you think you were ready for it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I wanted some freedom."

"Having a roommate didn't cross your mind?"

"It did." For a moment, she almost considered getting a place with Inuyasha. After all, he knew her best and they had been friends for many years now. Her other good friends - Sango and Miroku - already lived together and no way she was ever going to live anywhere close to these two.  _She liked_  the purity she had left and she did not want her ears to fall off from whatever obscenity she would hear. After considering Inuyasha as a potential roommate for a while… some  _events_  reminded her that it was best if she lived by herself. "But, I think it's better if it's just me."

"Bad break up?"  _And he could smack himself_. He truly did not mean to ask, but something in her eyes… it just… it reminded him of himself. " _Sorry_ , shit. None of my business."

Kagome brought the bottle to her lips and swung her head backwards as she took a long sip, the wheat taste spreading down her throat. He was not wrong but he was not right either. "It's fine. No, there was no break up." Because to have a break up, you needed a relationship first right? At least, it was how she understood it.

After that one awkward moment in conversation, they resumed eating. Once in a while, they would take a sip of their alcoholic beverage, while the quietness filled the darkness that surrounded them. She had not meant to make it awkward and he did not mean to ask questions that would make her uncomfortable. It was true that they did not know much about each other - after all, she had recently moved in. But- somehow, they always ended up running into each other.  _Sometimes in worse ways than others_.

The awkwardness dissipated slightly with time and once the first beer was over, they moved on to a second one. As the alcohol slowly spread through the bloodstream, the conversation became easier once more. He managed to learn that she was from a shrine - which he had not expected - and she found out in came from the country side. She was  _much_  younger than he thought she was and he was about the age she had guessed. Once the basic background questions were covered, he went to retrieve a third warm beer for them. The power had yet to return, leaving them slightly in the dark in regards to what time it was. He had his cellphone - but he had yet to pull it out and retrieve it from his discarded jacket.

"Sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Ayame."

That did not clear up anything.

" _Crazy_  redhead?" he offered.

"Oh. Yeah. Don't worry - you've already apologized." Even though she had been rude to her  _twice_  now. "She's the same one that was here last time right?"

"Yeah." He should not be talking about this. He had made a point to avoid touching the subject earlier when she was at the police station.

"I don't think she likes me." They worked together - and apparently they hung out together outside of work. She did not want to make any assumptions but it seemed that something was happening here. Although, it hardly concerned her.

"She doesn't like many people." No, it was actually the opposite. He had a problem with the fact that she liked  _too many_ people.

Kagome took a swig of her beer. "She'd get along great with Inuyasha."

"Guy who yelled at me?"

She laughed. "Yeah,  _sorry_  about that."

"Maybe we should match them up." He had a reach a new level of subtlety: zero. This was about as far as he could go in regards to detaching himself from Ayame.

Inuyasha already had his own girl in mind and nobody would tear him from the idea. But - it was not a topic she was about to get into tonight. "It might just work."

 _Well_ , she was not opposed to matching him - he figured that was a good thing. Not that it mattered. However, it would make his future interactions with the boy more interesting. Was it that they tried dating, or was it an unrequited love? Because that  _Inuyasha_  really did not like it when Kagome spent time with time. There was more to the situation than he knew. But he could tell from the change in her posture that this was not her favorite topic of conversation, therefor he would avoid it for now.

"So a shrine huh?"

"Yeah."

"You were born there?"

"No, we - we used to live in the city but… hm, well my dad passed away and my very pregnant mother and I moved in with my grandfather."

 _Shit_. "Sorry… I —" Why did he keep doing this?

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." To be fair, she had been quite young and her memories of her father were spotty at best. "I don't remember much about him." Her mother had told her stories to fill in the gaps but - after a while she stopped asking. She feared that bringing up memories might make her mother sad and she wanted to avoid that.

"My parents passed away when I was young, I get it."  _Oversharing, oversharing._  Why was he doing this? Why could he not keep his mouth shut?

 _"_ I'm sorry, that must have been difficult."

'It's alright. My aunt and uncle raised me. Got to grow up with my cousins." He also had been young, too young to really tell the difference. "My uncle is the reason I became a cop. He was the best one."

She could not help but smile as she watched the joy that shined in his eyes. "Is he retired?"

"Yeah. A couple of years back. We took over for him."

"You're all cops?"

"Yup."

"Your poor aunt."

He chuckled. "She's used to it by now."

"KOUGA!"

"We're here to the rescue!"

As the sound of the door slamming open echoed through the apartment both Kouga and Kagome jumped as they turned their heads to the left. Through the faint light, it was possible to distinguish two silhouettes coming in. They were holding something as one of them kicked the door closed with his foot since his hands were busy holding a big box.

"We figured you might want some company."

"And alcohol."

Kagome remained startled, her eyes darting into the darkness but Kouga seemed to recognize the strangers that randomly bursted into his apartment. He jumped to his feet, walking until he was almost standing in front of her. "What are you two idiots doing?"

The two guys walked in closer, allowing Kagome to catch a better glimpse of their faces. Now that she could actually see them, they appeared a little less harmless - especially since one who had a blond mohawk was holding a case of beers.  _Clearly_ they were all friends.

"We - _oh_."

For the first time the two individuals appeared to take notice of Kagome. At first, eyebrows were raised, mouths were quirked, but after a few seconds their expressions changed.  _Now they seemed amused_. "We didn't know you had company."

And Kouga was going to kill them. " _She's my neighbour_. She didn't want any candles, so I offered some food," he replied through gritted teeth.

 _Yes_ , she was the neighbour - just the overly stalking neighbour girl apparently. She appeared to re-gain her senses and put her beer down on the table before rising to her feet. "Hi, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Ginta," said the one with the short light hair. He extended her his hand and she shook it.

"And I'm Hakkaku." Since he was holding the beers, he was unable to offer his hand but he did give her a nod and a smile.

"So you're the new neighbour," Ginta commented.

"We didn't know Kouga had a new neighbour."

" _Kagome_ , these are the cousins I was telling you 'bout." Hopefully if he explained they were family it would lessen the impact of their current behaviour. They could not be  _less_  subtle, even if they tried.

"Oh." The cousins… the ones that were like his brothers. That explained a lot - especially the way they had barged in.

"Nice to meet you."

On cue, the room was suddenly brightened by the return of the electricity. It became possible once again to see without the help of the candles, and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She had begun to feel  _intrusive_. After all, his family was now here, and she had already basically invited herself in. She had taken enough of his personal space and time.

"You know, I should leave you guys to  _catch up_."

"Kagome, you can stay, it's not a problem."

"Yeah, we were just coming over to keep him company."

"The more, the merrier."

She offered a shy smile before waving her hands in front of her. "It's okay, I don't want to intrude."

He did want her to stay - after all, despite some awkward topics of conversation, it had made for a nice evening. However, it was easy to tell how uncomfortable she was and he had a feeling it had something to do with the new arrivals. Since he did not want her to be uneasy, he withheld.

"Thank you though - for the candles and  _hm_  the pizza. Oh and the beers."

"Anytime."

Now she was going to owe him coffee again. "Ginta, Hakkaku, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya too." Why did they feel like Kouga was about to be upset at them?

She offered a slight wave of the hand before walking past the boys. There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she reached the door and she hurried to open it. Once she was in the hallway, she took a deep breath - why did she feel embarrassed? They had not been doing anything and his cousins had not caught them doing anything either. She was being a teenager.

Although despite the interruption, she had to admit, it had been a nice evening. Kagome had been hanging out with the same friends for a long time and though she was a welcoming person, she had not included anyone new in her circle in a long time. Obviously she was not delusional enough to believe they were friends or anything like that, but it was nice to have someone nice living nearby. Plus, he had gone through some similar hardships. It was the first time in a long time that she had brought up her father.

As far as neighbours went, she had lucked out.

-N-

"You coulda called me."

"Inuyasha, I can live through a power out."

"Keh. You? Never."

She did not tell him - and she was not going to tell him. After all, Inuyasha held a dislike towards Kouga - for unknown reasons - and she did not feel like getting into another argument with him. The less he knew the better. Plus, it was not as though anything was happening between the two of them. They were neighbours, acquaintances. Everything Kouga had done for her so far was simply a kind act since he appeared to be that type of person.

There was no point in creating an argument when there was not a need for it. First of all, her personal life was none of his concerns and second of all - well there was nothing going on here. He was nice to her - because they were neighbours and he was a friendly person and… she was friendly back. There was nothing more than that.

"Can we go now? Sango and Miroku are waiting for us."

"Yeah, yeah."

She could rely on him and he could be there for her. Plus, he did not like leaving her in a situation where  _some people_  could take advantage of her. Kagome was a nice trusting person and he looked out for her. He did not want some asshole to take advantage of her, or to fool her. She was too trusting for her own good and that was not a good trait to have out in the world. Of course if he directly told her to avoid the jerk next door, she would talk to him more just to upset him. He was only doing it for  _her_ \- there were no other motivations behind.

She opened the door, relieved that they were putting an end to the conversation. She swung it open, turned her head and  _barely_  avoided a collision. Standing in front of her was  _Kouga_. His hand was raised as though he had been about to knock, and now, he had an expression of surprise painted over his features.

"Oh, Kagome."

"Hey, Kouga." She nearly cringed at the thought of the expression Inuyasha was probably making at this moment.

"I was about to drop this off for ya." He fished inside of his back pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "I think they fell out of your purse last night? I found them beneath my couch."

 _Oh boy_. Why, why, why? "Oh, thank you!" she said as she retrieved them with a trembling hand.  _Inuyasha was about to lose his shit_.

"No problem. Well, I won't intrude any longer." He let his eyes met Inuyasha's for a second, long enough for him to show his victorious grin.

Kouga barely held back his grin as he walked past the silver hair boy, victory pumping with him chest. He was acting like a teenage boy but he did not care. He enjoyed winning.

_Check and mate._

-N-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took so long because evil people on tumblr are trying to make me write a new story! AAAAH.

Giggles filled the quiet vicinity of the streets as Sango grabbed Kagome's arm, trying to steady herself. Both girls were tripping on their own feet as the stumbled down the street. Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, was watching from a few steps behind, making sure the girls were safe. It had started quite innocently, the girls meaning to celebrate Sango's promotion. At some point during the night, his girlfriend had called him, asking him to join in. The sight he had found at the bar had been a rare one. The girls were not much for drinking and usually, they never got to the point of drunkness. This time it had appeared slightly different. He was not sure what happened, but they had both  _beamed_  with joy when they saw him…

And this was how he ended up babysitting two girls home at three in the morning.

He knew they had both been stressed lately, Sango with work and Kagome with her new life, and so, he took it with a smile.

"Alright, first stop," he announced as Kagome's building came into view.

"Alreadyyyy?"

"Yes, already," he teased back. "I'll bring you upstairs."

"I'm  _fine_."

"Kagome - you are far from  _fine_."

"I'm a big giiiirl."

"What's your apartment number?"

"It's … to the left."

On cue, the sound of someone emptying the guts out was heard. Miroku was the first to turn his head only to spot Sango puking on the side of the road.  _Goddamn it_. He stopped his argument with Kagome and rushed to his girlfriend's side. Kagome smiled, taking advantage of the opportunity to wipe out her keys. It took her a few tries but she managed unlock the main door. Quickly, while tripping on her own feet, she stumbled without the entrance, slamming the door shut behind her. The noise was enough to attract Miroku's attention who watched as Kagome stuck her tongue out at him from the other side of the door.  _Great_ , now he could not get in anymore.

He was about to ask her to open the door when he saw her turn around, ready to rush up the stairs.  _He was going to have to check up on her tomorrow_. And he needed to have a copy of that key.  _Damn it_.

Meanwhile Kagome was hopping the stairs, sometimes bopping into the wooden rail, until she reached the top. She had told Miroku she could get home by herself. They had a little bit to drink. It had started with this new drink the barmaid recommended. Honestly - it was juice. Sango and her talked and talked - and drank and drank. And then? She was not sure anymore. She remembered a lot of dancing and  _she was tired_. She was so tired. She leaned forward a little too much, her head hitting the nearby wall.  _Ouch_. She steady herself using both of her hands as she laid her palms flat against the wall. She was almost home - then bed.

After what felt like forever, Kagome reached her door. She leaned her head against it, unable to hold her own body anymore, and began fumbling with her keys. At this moment, it felt like there were  _too may_  keys. She tried to focus until she was able to grab only  _one_  of them. Once she was satisfied, she tried to aim for the keyhole - and it was not happening. She tried jamming it, pushing it, twisting it, but no matter what she did  _it did not work._  She hit her head loudly on the door, frustration running through her. Her eyes were only half opened as she mumbled through the door. " _Come on, you stupid key._ "

And then, a miracle happened; the door opened.

But it did so a little fast for her slow reflexes.

Before Kagome could process what was happening, she found herself leaning face first into something  _squishy_? It was warm, and — and hard at the same time? She lifted her hands, palming at the surface - this was not a door. She dug her fingers in it, pushing herself away so that she could stand. The vision in front of her was blurred and she had to blink a few times to make sense of it.  _It was Kouga_. And he was not wearing a shirt - or pants. His ponytail had shifted to the side, his elastic nearly off as his long brown hair cascaded down his shoulders. His glorious chest was bare to the view, all the way down to his happy trail which led to a pair of black boxers -  _form fitting_  boxers.

He blinked, the sudden awakening still lingering upon him. He had heard banging, he had heard cursing but…  _what_. "K-Kagome?"

"Why- why are yoooou in my apartment?" She asked as she gripped the edge of the doorway. Did he take her key? She tilted her head to the side before shrugging. She pushed her way inside and she was met with very little resistance.

He was too confused to even stop her. "Your apartment?"

She walked in, confusion shining in her dimmed eyes.  _This did not feel right_. "I-I don't live here."

Now that he had a chance to wake up, he took in the hints. She was stumbling, her speech was slurred and she failed to react when she  _crashed_  against his chest; she was drunk. He quirked an eyebrow, amusement traveling to his features.  _Oh boy_. "No, you don't," he pointed out as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm tired." She plopped down on the floor, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Her head was buzzing and this was  _too_  complicated for her to handle. All her body wanted to do was fall prey to the sleepiness slowly claiming her and she had no desire to fight it. She leaned against his couch and let her eyes close.  _Yes_ , sleep. Good.

"Kagome?"

Alright, maybe having her sleep on the floor of is living room was not the best thing. Actually, the best thing was to get her home. He could manage that. Although he was now starting to feel like he should have put clothes on before opening the door. Then again, had he really expected his drunk neighbour to fall on his lap - literally? He walked closer to her and once he was standing in front of her, he crouched down to be at her level.

"Kagome, ya gotta get up."

"Tired."

He chuckled. "I need, we're gonna get you home."

"Too far."

He could not possibly let her stay here. She wanted to do that now because she was tired and drunk, but he knew that tomorrow she would not be too happy with her life choices. And who let her go home by herself like this? Where was her watch dog? He leaned forward, ready to pick her up from the ground since that seemed like the only viable option at this point in time. Too quickly, she leaned into his warmth, her face nestled in the crook of his neck.

"You smell gooood," she murmured.

He tilted his head, a chuckle slipping him. She was sniffing him? "Thanks."

Kouga became overly aware of her presence, her soft, warm body pressed against his bare chest, her long locks brushing up along the length of his arm… and her lips, tightly closed and barely touching his skin. She was nestling in his neck, her nose sending vibes through his chest.  _Alright_ , he needed to get her home now. "Come on," he whispered.

But she was not cooperating. "I'm tired. I wanna sleep."

"I'm taking you home."

"I don't know keys."

"You don't know keys?"

She shook her head. "Can't find." She wrapped her arms around his neck, seeking the comfort his body provided. Warmth and sleep. She did not want anything else than that.

Something had to be done, because he could not keep her in this position and in this situation.  _His couch would have to do_. Fuck, he was going to regret this he knew it. If she woke up… she would lose it. He let a sigh vibrate through his body as the air left his lungs and he resigned himself. The couch it was. He managed to move her enough to reach it and then, he slowly put her down, making sure to lay her head on the one small pillow he had. He expected her to let go immediately but she did not. Instead she did something else.

It was brief.

It happened.

But it lasted a second.

Her lips met his for a quick peck, and then, she pulled away. She mumbled a good night and turned to the side, burying her face into the fabric of his couch. And that was it. He remained frozen in place, his lips burning from the interaction. Kouga chuckled, his head dropping forward. This was not how he thought his night would go. He slowly walked over to the loveseat and grabbed the red blanket that had been carelessly tossed upon it. He used it to carefully cover her, leaving only her head bare.

"G'night spider girl."

-N-

Dead. She  _had_  to be dead.

Her stomach's bile was burning her throat, threatening to come up while her head was punishing her through the worst pounding she had ever experience in her life.  _What happened_. Her mouth was dry like cotton and it hardly mattered how many times she licked her lips; it did nothing. Her eyes remained closed and yet she could already tell that the light of the sun was harsh.  _She did not want to open her eyes_. However, a strange sound in the background was forcing her to do so; who was there? She squinted before fully opening her eyes and then  _panic_  hit her. Everything around her was different?  _Oh my god she was not home_. Despite the pain throbbing in her head, she violently sat up.

_What did she do?_

"Mornin' sleepy head."

Her body froze, her breath stayed caught in her throat as she managed to tilt her head to the side. She was graced with the sight of Kouga was was sitting at his kitchen table. He had a white mug in one hand, and he was holding his phone with the other. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and -  _shorts_? Oh god, she hoped they were shorts.

"K-kouga?"

The sound of her own voice was high pitch enough to worsen her headache.

"There are pills on the coffee table - and water."

Once he had woken up this morning, he had been unsurprised to see that she remained in a deep slumber. He knew that once the land of the living would claim her, she would be in a lot of pain. Being preventive, he brought out the necessary remedy. It probably would not do much, but it would not worsen her situation either.

Pills? Slowly, she turned her head to the side and saw the two white round pills waiting for her. Before pursuing her questioning, she grabbed them and popped them into her mouth. She downed the entire glass of water, not knowing she was so close to dehydration and then let out a sigh of relief. She was never drinking again. Now to more important matter; why in the world was she in Kouga's apartment, and  _what happened_?

"Hm, Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?"

He finally put his phone down and turned to look at her; she was a mess. Her hair was tangled, her mascara had smudged and she looked like a wreck. But most of all, she was worried. At least she was bringing up the topic calmly. "You thought you lived here."

"What?"

He rose from the chair and slowly began heading in her direction. "You sorta tried to break in because you thought it was your apartment." Uncomfortable, he palmed his neck with his hand. "I tried to get you home, but you just wanted to sleep. So I put you on the couch." He would have given her his bed, but he felt like that might have brought forth more questions and caused more panic.

Oh. Did she really do that? She did not think Kouga was the type to take advantage of someone - but she did not know him that well yet. Still, it made sense. Although that did nothing to erase the feeling of shame that was growing within her chest; she wanted to smack herself. Why was it that she always ended up embarrassing herself in front of him? Could she not be a normal human being for once? If she could be swallowed whole by his couch, she would let herself disappear.

"I'm so sorry…" She lifted the blanket and hide her face in it, hoping to shield away her shame.  _Why, why, why_. Gah! She felt like a complete moron - how was she ever going to look at him again? He probably thought she was stupid - and annoying.

Kouga would be lying if he said he was not pleased that she had forgotten about her last little action. He had gone to bed with burning lips and he had not easily found rest. Usually on sunday, he enjoyed his rest - but this morning was not like other mornings. It was to be noted as well that it was the first morning where he had a guest in his house. It had been rather empty since his breakup, and he had never brought anyone here. She was the first woman to sleep over - and it had been completely innocent.

"Kagome, it's fine."

"It is not! I showed up here, I woke you up - I forced you to let me stay over!"

"Kagome, you're like a hundred pounds. If I wanted you out, I would have kicked you out."

"What other horrible thing did I do?"

She smelled him. She kissed him. But - he was not sure that was what she wanted to hear.

"Nothing."

She kept the blanket on her face without having the first clue as to how she was going to face him again. A coffee and a beer were clearly not going to cut it anymore. Why was it that she could never be a put together adult when she was in his presence? Why was she always a mess?

"Kagome - "

"Pretend I'm not here," she said in a half-chuckle, half-sob.

"You didn't do anything." Nothing that he minded anyway. She was  _affectionate_  when she was drunk. "How did you even get here anyway?" He had been worried about that.

"My friends dropped me off." She sighed. "And I might have somewhat run away from them." If she remembered correctly.

That explained why she showed up upstairs all by herself - he thought that was strange. "They might be worried."

"I would call them, but I don't even know where any of my things are." She slowly pulled on the blanket, revealing her face to him. "Have I told you how sorry I am?"

"A few times." He chuckled. "You look like hell."

She scoffed. "Thanks." Great. Handsome, helpful neighbour was staring at her and she looked like she went through hell - perfect. What else could go wrong today?

"Coffee?"

She could not say yes - he had already done too much. She could not keep on abusing his kindness, it was not right. "It's fine, I should head to  _my_  apartment and leave you be."

"Kagome, it's coffee."

He had a lonely routine in the morning, he could not say he minded the company. Plus, she had proven herself to be quite entertaining. They had crossed a few lines, but nothing dangerous. He knew she had been drunk.

_Bang, bang bang._

Except that sound was not coming from Kouga's door - it was coming from  _her door_. Somebody was knocking on her door. " _Kagome, ya in there._ "

"Oh crap," she head before holding her head with her hands. Inuyasha - Miroku had probably called him and now… now there was no way she was going out there. "On second thought, I might say yes to coffee." She was in no mood to deal with Inuyasha. Her head was ready to split open and if he saw her come out of Kouga's apartment, he was going to lose it. He had already lost it over the sunglasses incident and she did not need a repeat of that.

"Avoiding someone?" He would be lying if he said he wanted to keep this under wrap. He knew that nothing happened but that boy did not. He had enjoyed rubbing in his face earlier events, and this would win it all. But, he also had no intention of putting Kagome in a situation she did not want to be, and so, he would respect her wishes.

"Yeah."

"Coffee coming up," he said with a grin.

She felt relieved that he did not press the issue any further. She did not know how to explain to him that Inuyasha was having a full blown jealousy attack over him. As if that would not make things a million times more awkward than they already were. She had  _slept_  over - she had never slept over at a man's place before. Granted this was in no way associated to anything sexual but —

Why did she have this feeling that there was something she was not remembering?

It was probably all the guilt and shame. It made her think she did more than she actually did. Kouga was not acting any differently with her. It was all in her head.

 _Hopefully Inuyasha would go away soon_.

-N-

"You did  _what_?"

"Ugh, please, let's never talk about this again."

"I wanna talk about this."

Sango could barely hold back her laughter as she pictured her friend waking up on a strange couch. Kagome fitted the description of a good girl and this was new territory. As much as it was killing Kagome, Sango wished she could have been there to see the expression on her face when she woke up.

"I want to  _die_."

"And - oh we sent Inuyasha!"

They had been a little worried when they had not heard from her, and Sango herself had been in some pain which had prevented her from checking up on her friend. Miroku had told her the tale of Kagome locking herself  _inside_  the building, and Sango knew she needed to insure her friend was safe.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that either."

"Did he see you?"

"I stayed hidden."

"At his place?"

"We had  _breakfast_."

Sango pinched her lips, holding back an  _awe_. "He made you breakfast."

"Nothing happened!"

"I know, I know!"

"Nothing is ever gonna happen."

Sango corked her head. "You can't tell me this is all innocent."

"It is."

"Kagome - if I may." Miroku had been silently listening to the whole conversation, not providing his opinion since he chose to respect their  _girl talk_. However, this felt like the time to intervene. "Has he not invited you in his home on multiple occasions?"

"Because he is a nice guy," she defended.

"Are they other girls coming in and out of his apartment?"

"What?"

Miroku offered her a mere shrug of the shoulders as he wrapped his fingers around his glass. "I am saying, if he is nothing more than a simple nice guy, there should be other ladies he's helping."

"It's not like that."

"Kagome, a man does not simply let a woman stay the night."

"He didn't really have a choice." She could not recall every part of the evening, but she was convinced she had made the situation quite difficult for him. There was no doubt about that.

"One always has a choice," he pointed out. He slowly took a sip of his morning orange juice. "I should meet him"

"No!" That came out a little louder than she had anticipated. "Guys, I'm not going to date him."

"Why not?"

Sango leaned into her chair, offered her a sigh. Kagome nodded to move on from her puppy love; Inuyasha was no good for her. It had never led her to anything and it never would. They could never possibly be anything - and Inuyasha was not the right one for her. It was not that he was a bad guy or that Sango disliked him. On the contrary, they were friends. They simply did not work together as a couple. They made for great friends but it was where their relationship needed to stop - they were not compatible. She had tried to help Kagome see that but no matter what she said, Kagome held on to her first love.

"He's a little older - and he's a cop.  _He's my neighbour_."

Sango could barely hold back a smirk. "You know, none of these words were  _I'm not interested_." A lot of excuses, but not a lot of denying.

"I-" Well - what was she supposed to ay? Yes, he was good looking. That did not mean that she was going to date him. Being handsome hardly qualified someone to be boyfriend material. Yes, he had also been nice to her - but she did not know much about him in itself. "I don't know him."

"So  _get_  to know him." Honestly - even if it did not pan out, it would do her some good to explore different options in life.

Kagome sighed. "He's my neighbour, I don't wanna make things awkward. Especially when this is not even a thing." Not only were they assuming she was interested, but they were also assuming that he wanted something to do with her. She had done nothing but turn herself into a complete fool every time she was in his presence.

Sango barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You're not even a little bit interested?"

"No."

"How many times have you been to his place?"

"Three." She barely had to think about it.

"When?"

"Last night - hm, oh during the power black out and hm…" And the time she ogled his chest.

"And?"

"And hm." She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "He was, hm, injured. And I helped him."

"I wasn't told about this."

"It was nothing."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing. And why are we forcing this?"

"Because you need this." She sighed. "But if you don't want to, that's fine." The more she pushed her, the more she would resist. She was not telling her to marry the guy… and yet…

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Do what?"

"You  _know_." Ugh, just talking about it was embarrassing.

"Maybe something casual."

"Like what?"

It was difficult to find something that would be both be casual enough to get to know him, but also put Kagome at ease. "Let's invite him out for a drink?"

"I'm not gonna subject him to an awkward night of drinking." It was quite a  _personal_  thing. Plus, after the night she had, she was not much into drinking. The thought of being in a bar did not sit well with her.

"Game night?"

"It could be interesting," Miroku added. "Food, games and a little bit of alcohol."

But inviting him to this event was the awkward part. And why was she even doing this? He was just a helpful person. Maybe he was going to feel obligated to say yes…

"We'll see."

-N-

"What happened here? A tornado?"

Kouga quirked an eyebrow at Ginta's statement before turning to look at him. And that was when he realized his cousin was talking about his couch.  _Right_ , he had forgotten to fix that up following Kagome's departure from his apartment.

"You slept on the couch?"

"Yeah, I, hm."

"No he didn't," Hakkaku called out.

"Oh, did ya have a guest?"

"It ain't like that," he snapped. Ever since he had dumped Ayame, these two had been on his ass, trying to find conquests left and right.

"Is it that brunette?" Hakkaku teased. "Do you remember her name, Ginta?"

"It was Kagome, wasn't it?"

"Ah yes, Kagome," he smiled. "Was she your guest?"

"I _said_ , it ain't like that."

"Ah," Hakkaku said as he walked closer to Kouga. "So you're not saying she  _isn't_  the guest. You're just saying nothing happened?"

"Hm, you're right. I don't hear him denying the facts."

"Are you two idiots done soon?"

"She was cute," Ginta interjected.

"I ain't gonna date my neighbour."

"Please tell them this ain't about Ayame."

All Kouga could go was shot him a death glare. Things had started relatively well between Ayame and him. He had been reluctant to date her at first, but quickly he had been smitten by her. Honestly, he blamed himself for how long it took him to realize that there was something seriously wrong with her. What had started as a cute, relax relationship had taken a turn for the worst. She had been pushy, jealous, controlling and quite invasive of his life. She had gone as far as to prevent him from seeing his own cousins and his friend. He had quickly found himself suffocating, and after a millionth fight, he had decided it was best to break it off. She had tried to box him in, and force him into a marriage while he blinked. Once it was finally over, he never looked back.

"It will never be about her."

"Then what is it."

His nostrils flared as he palmed his face. "Why do I have to go out with the first pretty girl that comes along?"  _Yes_ , he had flirted. Yes, he had enraged her boyfriend not boyfriend. But - there was a difference between harmless light flirting and dating.

Dating was messy.

"Pretty girl huh?"

"Did you hear  _anything_  I said?" It was not like he did not find her interesting, but… what did he really know about her? She blued easily, she smiled at lot… but there had to be more to her. Ayame had looked fairly normal and nice and she had turned out to be a monster. He would not be burned twice.

"What's wrong with her then?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Kouga, we know you."

"You are not pursing her, but she caught your eye." They had spent their teenage years in the same school - they knew their cousin. They could pick up on the signs, and they knew how he usually courted the ladies. "What happened to you then? You used to be a lot more forward." He went for the women he wanted without even knowing what the fear of rejection was. He did not care.

"Yeah? And now, look what happened? My work place is a fucking pain in the ass. I don't want to have to  _move_." At least he did not have to see that crazy bitch on most days, and she did behave herself because it was their work environment. What if he was wrong about her? He did live right next door. Fuck, yes she was cute. Yes, she kissed him and he did not mind it but…

"Kouga, man the fuck up."

Yes, he had been a different person. Yes, he used to go after what he wanted. But the lesson was learned and he would be more careful in the future. There was no point in ruining a good situation. He had enjoyed their little moments but - was it safe to go any further than that? He sighed; he was not going to win this one. He liked flirting with her and he loved winning against Inuyasha. She had an easy going personality… Would there really be any harm done if he - if he hit on her a little more? She had been receptive… and he had been holding back. But he had been doing so for a good reason. He did not want to push where he was not wanted, to then have the shame of seeing her every day…

Suddenly, the conversation was forced a halt, silence echoed through the room as a small knock was heard. Kouga only knew one person who knocked so quietly -  _just his fucking luck_. He walked to the door, his steps slow, and once he reached it, he tried to shield the identity of the intruder.  _It was Kagome_. She stood on the other side of the door, a smile on her face, barely able to make eye contact. She did look better than during her hangover.

"Kouga who is it?"

 _Why the fuck did they have to talk_? Why now?

But it was too late now - they would know it was hers and now Kagome was going to know they were people over at his apartment. Could the situation never be simple?

"Oh, hm, sorry, I didn't know you had company."  _Oh boy_. Already, Kagome had been considering  _choking_  out of asking him. Now she was supposed to do it in front of other people? Never in a million years was she going to be able to pull it off.

"No biggie." Except that they were teasing him about her. And now she was here. Kouga was never going to hear the end of this. "What can I do for ya?"

You could let me melt into the ground? But she could not say that. "Well, you see - I hm, I have friends." Yes, smart girl. Good start.  _Why not sound like a complete moron?_  "What I mean is - my friends - not Inuyasha," Why did she feel the need to point that out? "We are having a game night friday. You know, food, games - alcohol. And, hm they are a couple." Why, why tell him that? "Do you want to come over? I - you've been really nice lately and I really feel like I owe you one." The dryness of her mouth felt like sand paper. She tried to lick her lips but all it did was increase her level of nervousness.

Kouga did not need to turn his head to know that he had two idiots staring at him with goofy grins on their faces. If he said yes, they would never let him leave it down. If he said no, he would feel like a moron. She was staring at him, hair out of face, blush on her cheeks - and honestly… he was not quite certain the words no could even come out of his mouth. It was not a date, she was not asking him out. It was two friendly neighbours  _hanging out_. She said it herself, they would not be alone. It was fine.

It would be fine.

"Sure, sounds fun."

His response left her speechless.  _Oh_. It was that easy apparently. And now she would be stuck a whole evening with Sango, Miroku and  _him_. Would she even survive it?

"Oh - great! Well, I'll - I won't bother you any longer. Friday, 6pm!"

"See you friday," he answered with a grin.

She offered him a weak wave of the hand before scampering off to her own apartment, her heart thundering inside her rib cage.  _She did it_.

Meanwhile, Kouga barely had the chance to close his door before he felt two presence hovering over his body. "Don't say a fucking word." That was his only warning before he walked past his cousins as he slowly returned to the kitchen.

Was he screwed?

He could pull away, it was easy. But then again, he had not even hesitated for a second. She invited, and he came running. But it was all done in good faith right? It did not have an underlying meaning to it. She said it right away; this was a gesture of thank you for all the services he provided. For letting her crash on his couch. For sharing his light and his pizza. For kissing him.

A kiss she did not remember.

He was screwed.

-N-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not dead. For once, it was for good news. I had a promotion, so I had to change work location and move and it's been hectic. Plus, I started my masters part-time at night. SO, I'm all over the place, aha.
> 
> But I'm alive.

****"How in the world did I let you guys trick me into this?"

The numbers on the oven glowed an awful green as she stared at them, watching the time tick away, getting closer and closer to the dreaded six o'clock she had been avoiding. Sango had been kind enough to show up early and helped her set up the meal and the place. Miroku had only arrived around 5pm, games in hand.  _Why was she doing this_? And most of all - why had Kouga accepted? It was out of kindness and nothing else. Now things might be awkward between them. Then again, could they really be more awkward than they already were? She did not think so. Showing up at his place drunk had been the epitome of shame.

"We didn't trick you," Sango reminded her with a smirk.

"You were a  _very_  willing participant." Miroku's tone let it seemed as though there was another meaning to his words.

"It's stupid."

She did not do  _dating._  She did not even know how one was supposed to date. The only person she had ever tried to date was Inuyasha and that never turned into much - except for a mess. They stayed friends. She had a few awkward dates over the years but - it never amounted to much. Mostly because Inuyasha had remained in her life, and no one had ever - struck her fancy. But this was silly. She was not even  _into_  Kouga. Yes, the guy was good looking and funny. But that did not mean that she was going to date him.

_Gah!_

"Relax," Sango said with a chuckle. The dating scene was not something Kagome was comfortable with - hence why they had come up with this charade. Honestly, she did not know much about Kouga - but it was nice to see her friend show interest in someone else. If she thought he was a twat, she would tell Kagome and it would end there. There was no harm in getting to know someone.

"I _am_ calm."

And that statement was proven wrong when a sudden knock forced her to jerk away from the counter. There was a hammering in her chest, a sudden rush in her pulse as she ran her tongue over her dry lips. She shared a glance with Sango, but it was clear that her friend would not open the door for her; she had to be a big girl and do it herself -  _great_. Another part of becoming an adult. She inhaled deeply, the air in her lungs forcing her chest to expand, and she headed for the door. Her hands were fisting the fabric of her white pants as she took small steps all the way to her destination. Shaking fingers took hold of the door knob and then, she slowly opened the door, a squeaking echoing through her small apartment was she did so. On the other side she found a grinning Kouga.

He was there, standing much taller than her, a black shirt stretched over his chest. He was leaning in her doorway, his ponytail carelessly thrown over his shoulder. He lifted his hand showing a bottle of honey colored whiskey. "I wasn't sure what to bring."

The instructions had been minimal and he had not asked questions. It was only as he had prepared himself that he had realized he could not show up with bare hands.  _Actually_ , his cousins reminded him of that - but that was another story.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring anything," she said waving him off with a smile. "This is great, thank you."

She tried to stretch her mouth even further, but now her cheeks were hurting. She had talked to him before, and the conversation flowed - but now she had nothing to say. Instead she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a lump forming in her throat.

"Maybe let the man in?"

Miroku's teasing voice startled her back into reality, and she found herself gripping the handle a little tighter than she anticipated. She felt like shooting her friend a glare, but decided against it. Instead, she moved out of the way and allowed Kouga to come inside the apartment. That allowed him to view the other guests. She on the other hand drew her lips into a straight line, resisting the urge to bite her bottom lip.

"I'm Miroku," he said with a smirk as he offered a hand.

Kouga took it, shaking it. "Kouga."

Miroku was barely holding back his grin; he was not sure how their little Kagome was going to be able to deny  _anything_. She was smitten, he could tell. Of course Kouga was as well. Why else would he stay in the middle of the doorway without saying a word? Miroku himself favored a direct approach when it came down to women and he hid nothing. However, he was not certain it was the best kind to use on Kagome. She was a bit more, chaste, innocent - not to say naive. Her failed relationship with Inuyasha - it had taken years to get to the end of it. Granted, that might have been too slow but - Kagome was a slow burner kind of girl.

So far, the  _cop_  did not seem too eager, it was good.

Then again, maybe she needed someone to pull her out of her shell.

"I"m Sango." She hopped in direction of her boyfriend, leaning against him as she stretched out her hand to meet Kouga's. Although Miroku would  _never_  try anything on Kagome, she knew how her boyfriend was. His actions could easily be misinterpreted and now was not the time to give Kouga the impression that Kagome had someone in her life. She might be playing it low key, but Sango would be laying out the cards for her. Her friend needed a push, and that was exactly what they were going to do for her. Plus, it was way easier to put Kagome on the spot with a guest present - she would not dare to do anything.

Of course all of this was conditional on him being worthy of Kagome.

They did not have to date and marry of course. If it ended up being a fling so be it. Kagome just needed something - anything.

The silence was absolutely  _killing_ her. At this point, it would not take Kouga too long to figure out what her friends were up to and she had no desire to get there. She needed to stop this silly  _staring_ contest. "Who's hungry?" she inquired with a clap of the hands, hoping it would bring everyone back to reality.

"I'm famish."

"Me too."

Kagome popped her lips before she dared to turn her head to the side, meeting Kouga's eyes. She did her best to remain motionless and control the urge to fidget that was building up inside of her.

"I could eat," he replied with a grin.

"Great,  _follow me_." Even though he had  _already_  been in her apartment. Although - it was the one time and it had been quite a short visit. After that, she had been the one to invade his personal space.

Kouga allowed Kagome and her friends to lead the way and he followed closely behind. He could not help but quirk one of his eyebrows. He was a cop, and he was damn good one. This was not a  _dinner party_. Her friends had something else in mind and they were watching him. Could it be that Kagome remembered the quick peck? Had she shared some memories with them? Or was it that  _she_  thought he was hitting on her and they were feeling the situation for her? He knew they were observing him but he could not tell the reason behind it. He was not sure if he should be on his guard, or give them something to ponder. He let out a quiet chuckle as he softly shook his head.

Tonight would be interesting.

-N-

Dinner came and went with a somewhat tense atmosphere. The conversation was scarce, Sango and Miroku doing most of the talking. Then, halfway through the meal, Miroku took it upon himself to begin pouring drinks for everyone. Kagome had been quite reserved, only having two drinks, while Miroku managed to rope Kouga in having over four glasses of whiskey with him. Sango had also imitated Kagome, keeping on the light side. Once the food had been cleared off the table, they had moved on to the  _game_  part of the evening. At that point, laughter were echoing in the small apartments while Miroku always made sure everyone's drink was topped off.

Kouga had long noticed what Miroku was trying to do but he was more than willing to play along. He could hold his liquor and he had no problem taking in a few drinks. Although, he had not considered how tired he was. It was hitting him a little harder than anticipated but it was nothing he could not handle. He had started out observant of his surroundings but as the night had progressed he had paid less attention to the two pair of eyes watching his every moves. He had however kept track of Kagome. As per the night she had intruded in his apartment, her air of shyness had dissipated. She was by no means drunk, but she was relax - more than she usually was.

" _Alright_ , I'm gettin' tired of Miroku stealing all my fake money," Sango groaned as she tossed her cards on the table.

" _My dear Sango_ , I'm merely using my skills to strip you of your properties. It did not seem that you mind my skills during our earlier games."

Sango's mouth twisted and her left hand began to itch, but she held herself back in front of company. " _Miroku,_ this isn't a game of poker."

Miroku's facial features changed but before he could share his  _idea_ , Kagome stopped him. She pointed a finger at him, her eyebrows knitted. "We are  _not_  playing strip poker."

"Kagome, I am offended." He brought a hand to his chest, palming his shirt. "I simply thought our new friend Kouga here would like to get to know you better by playing a new game."

Both Sango and Kagome blinked longly at him, their expressions pinched.  _As if they were going to fall for that_. "Miroku, you're not fooling anyone."

"How about a new game?" Sango proposed through tight lips. "What do you say Kag?  _We'll_  go look for one while Miroku keeps his ideas to himself?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Kouga could not help the chuckle that slipped him. This was not the type of people he imagined she hung out with and yet, it made perfect sense.

"And I shall entertain our guest over here," Miroku added with a grin.

 _On second thoughts_ … it might not be such a good idea. However, Kagome was never given the chance to express her uncertainty as Sango dragged her away by grabbing her arm. A tiny whelp slipped her lips as her friend dragged her away until the kitchen.

"You don't have to be so rough," Kagome pointed out as she freed her arm from her friend's claws.

"You weren't getting the hint," Sango added with a shrug of the shoulders. Kagome could be quite oblivious and clearly  _this_  was one of theses cases. Kagome had made it sound as though Kouga had no interest in her at all, which was not true. " _He's cute_."

"Is he? Didn't notice." She was the worst liar in the world. She could hear the quivering in her own voice. So she might have stared… a few times. It did not mean anything. He was pleasant to look at - and that was it, nothing more. " _Okay_ , so he has nice abs."

Sango was helpless against the rise of her own eyebrow. "Abs?" She laughed. "I mean he was cute fully clothed. I didn't know you saw what was hiding under his shirt."

Crap. "Well- I mean - you know… I told you. Hm, he got hurt… and then you know — I - it was because - I helped him."  _Goddamn it_.

Sango was smirking, her shoulders rumbling with the sound of her laughter. "At least you got a preview."

" _Sango_ , I told you - he's not -"

"Interested? Trust me, that boy is interested." Boy… well man.

"He's not."

"Kagome, you two stood in the doorway like morons."

That was not her finest moment, she could agree to that much. "I was shy and he was being polite."

"No," Sango replied with a stern face. "If he had been polite, he would have  _politely_  asked if he could come in. He did not. He just stared at you."

"I don't know him."

"That's why we're doing this."

"Sango… I - I want to get to know him but…"

She knew where this was heading and she did not like it. This was exactly why they were trying to bring her in another direction. She needed to let go of him - for good. "But Inuyasha?"

"I know we won't be together. I know we're friends." And somehow a part of her felt like she was betraying him. He had clearly expressed his dislike of Kouga and she continued to befriend him. Of course, Inuyasha was not the boss of her and he did not get to make her decisions in her stead but… he was her friend. He had been for a long time.

"And he has someone else. He didn't take  _your_  feelings into consideration when he decided to date  _her_."

"Sango, that's not fair. I knew he liked her. Before I even tried anything, I knew he liked someone else. That was my fault." She knew what she was getting herself into and she went for it anyway. Inuyasha could not be held responsible for her stupid choices. "Look, it's - let's just drop it."

There was nothing wrong with Kouga. He was a really nice guy and he had helped her out more than once. However, she was not convinced that she could go through with this. Then again, this was only supposed to be a nice evening where they got to know each other. Surely she could handle that much.

Meanwhile, as the girls talked away, the two boys were left by themselves in the dining area. At first, there was a somewhat heavy silence, but Miroku was not one to hold back from talking.

"So, our friend Kagome tells us you're a cop."

"That's right."

"Handcuffs must come in handy. Any easy access to an extra pair by any chance?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow.  _This guy was…something else_. "Wouldn't say I'm into that." The cop cliché was a little too overrated for him.

"Good."

Oh?

"Kagome has been a dear friend of ours for many years." She was like a sister to him. "She has had her heart broken. She's not looking for someone else to break it again." If this  _Kouga_  was anything like him, he would  _suggest_  that this came to a stop. He knew better than to tell Kagome how to live her life, and he avoided  _important_  meddling but still.

"We're neighbours." He was being careful, trying to avoid all the traps that were being laid out for him.

Miroku grabbed his chin, carefully tapping his cheek with his index finger. "Unfortunately, I'm drawing a blank."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh,  _my apologies_ ," he said with a smile before scratching the back of his head. "I was attempting to remember the names of my neighbours, and to recall the  _numerous times_  we spent multiple evenings together."

Kouga flicked his tongue before wrapping his fingers around his glass. Everyone was apparently coming to the same  _wrong_  conclusion. "I'm a nice guy."

"Kagome is very trusting. It is one of her greatest quality, but also her weakness."

He felt his neck tense. "I'm not taking advantage of her."

"Of course not."

"I've helped her out a few times."

"Yes, and she even made it home safely after drunkenly falling asleep in your apartment." He offered a shrug. "Or maybe Kagome doesn't kiss and tell." She  _did_. Or at least she would have told Sango, but if he shared that with Kouga - then how would he bait him?

"How about  _go fish_?"

Sango's voice interrupted the conversation between the two men.

"Apparently our little Kagome forgot some of her games back home at the shrine." That was not something they had taken into consideration when planning out this evening. Sango had been busier trying to make sure Kagome did not choke and cancel the evening.

"Go fish?"

"Let's make it interesting, shall we?" Miroku proposed with a grin.

"Miroku, we are not taking our clothes off."

"My -  _Sango_  - how lowly do you think of me?" he replied as his hand flew to his chest. "I was merely suggesting that we had some alcohol to the game."

"Alcohol?"

"Indeed. Whenever someone has to give one of his card away to someone else, he also had to take a shot."

Kagome was not too sold on the idea; she was not someone who had a high tolerance for alcohol. It was probably best that she did not get herself wasted in front of Kouga  _again_.

"Could be fun?"

"What do you think Kouga?" Miroku had a gleam in his eyes as he stared at the other man in the room.

He was testing him. "I'm up for anything."

"A man after my own heart," Miroku added with a grin.

"Let's do it," Kagome conceded - all she could hope for was that no one would ask her for her cards.

As the game progressed along, everyone maintained a fairly sober state of mind, making sure to alternate some sips of water in between the shots. Kagome had developed a red tint across her cheeks, but was well aware of everything she did and said. Sango had reached fairly the same state as her, although it was mostly because she took more shots than Kagome. Miroku and Kouga on the other hand had drunk more than the girls prior to the games and though both of them were slightly hiding it, they could feel a certain  _buzzing_  in their heads. Kouga had made the mistake of letting his pride get in the way, and he had matched Miroku's alcohol amount in every shot.

Perhaps he should not have.

" _Kouga_. Do you have any queens?" Miroku inquired with a smirk.

He might have been  _pushing_  him a little. He had managed to keep tracks of the cards Kouga  _should_  have and made a point of constantly asking him for these cards. Of course, Kouga had returned the favor more than once but Miroku had not minded. After all, he was not the one who was here to make an impression. Kouga was a prideful man, and he had a strong sense of ethics. The best way to get to the bottom of him was to get a few drinks  _in_  him. And Miroku intended on doing just that.

Kouga let out a sigh as he pulled out two queens from his hands.  _He was good_. He put them face down on the table and slid them over to Miroku who accepted them with a grin of victory on his face.

"Drink up."

Kouga retrieved the bottle of alcohol from the table and slowly poured it into his glass until it was half full. That might have been a little more than he intended. He wrapped his long fingers around it and downed it in one shot, the liquid slowly burning as it made its way down his throat.

"Kouga, tell me. How long have you been living in the building?"

"Four years."

"Interesting. Sango, my dear. It is your turn."

"Kagome, any fours?"

Kagome was officially the worst at this game. How was it that everyone always knew which cards she had? She resigned herself and pulled out the three cards before giving them to Sango.  _She had been so close_.

"Drink up," Sango said with a smile.

Before Kagome was able to reach out for the bottle, Kouga was already handing it to her. She took it from him with a smile, her fingers barely brushing up against his as she grasped it. She tried to pour as little as she could, intending on keeping herself sober, and then put the bottle down. God she hated the taste of whiskey. Without thinking twice, she poured the whole thing down her throat.

"Hopefully I run out of cards soon," she mumbled.

A communal laughter erupted and she tilted her head forward, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"Your turn Kouga."

He usually picked Miroku, but -  _but_  he knew Kagome had a card that he wanted. He had heard her asked for it a couple of turns ago. He wondered if he was best sticking to his usual strategy, or taking the plunge. "Kagome," he began.

And she groaned. "Oh come on. I just drank!"

He laughed, his eyes sparkling while he stared at her. "Any twos?"

"This is a conspiracy." She threw her head backwards, her impending doom closing in on her. With much reluctance, she pulled out the twos and handed them to Kouga. He took them from her, offering her a grin.

"Need any help?" he teased as he held up the bottle for her.

" _Thanks_."

He poured a minimal amount before flipping the bottle back into a straight position. She mimicked her own earlier motion and drank the whole thing. People needed to stop ganging up on her or she was not going to make it to the end of night. "I think we need a new game," she said with a pout. At this point it was more about alcohol than the game itself. A game of go fish should simply not last this long.

"I'm afraid Sango and I must take our leave."

"What?"

The questionning came from both Sango and Kagome at the same time.

"It's still early!" Kagome had a feeling she knew what Miroku was doing and she was going to stop him from doing it.

"Sango has work early tomorrow and I'm afraid that if I let this go on any longer, I will be unable to drive."

"There are cabs," Kagome offered.

"Ah, but we will require our car tomorrow."

 _Goddamn it_. Kagome turned her head, hoping that her friend would provide her with some much needed support.

"Miroku's right." No he was not, but she would play along. Kagome and Kouga had avoided many attempts at two on two conversation. Maybe if they left them alone, it would happen. "Sorry for the abrupt leaving Kouga. But it was really nice to meet you."

"Pleasure was mine," he offered as he rose from his chair.

"Perhaps we shall see each other again," Miroku said as he extended a hand.

"Well, Kagome and I  _are_  neighbours."

"Yes. Neighbours."

" _Time to go_. Thanks Kags!"

But - they were… they could not! They were actually ditching her! Some friends they were. She barely had time to find the words to speak that her friends were out the door, leaving her in an empty apartment with Kouga.

"They are not usually like this," she explained with an apologetic smile. There was no way she was going to tell him the real reason for their weirdness. "Sorry about this."

"Not a problem. They were nice."

"Thanks for coming. Sorry if it wasn't exactly what you had in mind."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Did you want something else to drink for the road…" She wanted to smack herself in the face. "Which is right next door. I'm an idiot."

A chuckle bubbled from his chest. "Water would be great."

"Water it is."

She took advantage of the occasion to disappear from his view and hide her temporary shame. She hopped all the way to the kitchen and turned on the knob, letting the water run. Why was it that she was unable to put two intelligent sentences together?

Kouga watched her leave, an amused smile on his face. It had been somewhat of a trap, but it had been a pleasant one. Kagome did connect with various types of people. Although one day he would be quite interested in knowing exactly how Miroku and her became friends.

"One glass of water," she said as she re-appeared in his field of vision. She gave him the glass and flashed a smile.

"Thanks."

"I would like to say our evenings are usually quieter and more organized but I'd be lying." Kagome had tried to be more organized in the past but it had never panned out.

"I'm a cop, my whole life is interruptions, unexpected and surprises." He took a sip of water. "It used to be worse when I first started. Calls in the middle of the night, 18 hours shift. It has calmed down a little."

"I can't imagine what that must be like."

"I'm used to it. I saw my uncle do it his whole life. I wanted to be just like him, no matter what." He quickly finished the water, putting his empty glass on the counter.

His life had not been easy but he appeared to be someone who went into things head first. She admired that and she wished she could replicated that kind of attitude in her life.

"I should probably get going." He did have a somewhat early shift coming his way and though he was used to working on no sleep, he did try to avoid it. Unnecessary mistakes could always lead to someone getting away or somebody dying. Plus, there had been alcohol, and though nobody was drunk he was trying to avoid unnecessary traps. He might be screwed, but it did not mean  _she was._

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, thanks again."

"Thanks again for inviting me."

"Try not to get lost on your way home."

"You mean this isn't my apartment?" he teased, reminding her of an accident she would probably never forget.

"Ah. Ah."

His smile beamed as he laughed out loud. "Good night Kagome."

Kouga was staring right into her eyes, his body close to hers, his gaze holding her attention. His tone was deep, reaching for something inside of her. She swallowed, her lips dry as she parted them.

"Good night Kouga."

-N-

"So."

"How was it?"

"It was a  _friendly_ evening," Kouga warned with a glare.

He should have known the two twats would show up to his place at the crack of dawn. Part of him wondered if they did so to see if he would even be home - which he was. No matter what, it was not like he was going to jump her.

"Uh, uh. How friendly?"

"Come on. There has to be more."

"Nope."

"And her friends?"

"They were  _nice_."

"Oh?"

He sighed. "I think one of them was testing me."

Ginta grinned. "Which means she talked about you."

"Which means he's concerned for his friend because she's hanging out with a guy."

"Ah, so now you two are hanging out?"

He was never going to win this argument was he? " _Forget it_."

Kagome was a nice girl, and she was - everything Ayame had not been. She was selfless, filled with joy and happiness. She appeared to bring out the best in people and she was like a tornado of accidents. But that did not mean —  _fuck_  he did not know what the fuck it meant.

"So if she came here, and  _attacked_  you… you'd turn her down?"

"What?"

"If she came right now, tryin' jump ya. You'd turn her down right?"

He could remember her soft lips against his. Would he turn her down?

"You wouldn't."

"So what?" he barked.

"So why aren't you going for it?"

"We talked about this already." He did not want another place to become a living hell. He had enough on his plate with Ayame and the police station.

Hakkaku rolled his eyes. "What happened to  _Kouga_? When you went for Ayame you weren't holdin' back." He was not a lady's man persay, but when Kouga had someone in mind, he went in for it. He was charming, he was flirty. And now he was holding back. He was not even that interested in the girls buying him drinks and hitting on him at the bar. He needed to get back into the game.

"Try it," Ginta offered. "Flirt with her."

"Yeah, if she's interested, you'll see it. And nothing wrong with flirting."

Kagome did not seem to be the kind of girl who just fell for any kind of flirting. And she had loyal friends who looked out for her, he could tell that much. He did not want to be an asshole hitting on her.

"What's the harm?"

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on his front door.

"Wonder who that is," Ginta said as he hid his smirk beneath his white ceramic coffee mug.

Kouga shot him a glare before hopping to his feet. Although he did not appreciate Ginta's comment, he also had a feeling it was his neighbour who was behind the door. He simply could not explain why he knew. He rapidly opened the door, and as expected, he found Kagome on the other side of the door. She was smiling at him, holding a starbucks coffee cup in her left hand. Her long mane of hair was wrapped up in a high ponytail, while her body was covered with a small, short, yellow dress. She looked like sunshine itself. She pushed the coffee in his direction, her head tilted to the side.

"Apology coffee?"

He smirked. "Nothin' to apologize for, I had fun."

She had a serious talk with her friends once Kouga had left her place and Sango had apologized although she said she did not regret her actions. Of course not. Again, they went on a loop about how she needed to get out of her shell, and how Kouga was clearly interested in her. But he could not be. And now she was annoyingly showing up at his apartment. No better way to tell how annoying he found her right?

She was here. And he did not mind. He thought back about what Miroku had told him the night before. Did he ever do this with other neighbours? He did not think so. Then again, it was not as thought he really met them. Kagome and I had an interesting first encounter - it was different. At least he thought so. He was about to open his mouth, to invite her in, when suddenly all he felt was  _burning_  warmth. A hissing sound slipped him as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Beside him was Ginta with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I tried."

He held his now empty mug in front of his face, leading Kouga to understand that the liquid burning his flash was fucking hot coffee. Without thinking twice, he grabbed the hem of his blue shirt and pulled it above his head. Dark liquid slid down his chest and the lines of his abs as he used his now dirty shirt to wipe off the coffee and hopefully prevent any burning.  _Idiot_. But, as Kouga was trying to clean the mess away, he was missing something that Ginta was not; Kagome's glance. The hand with which she was holding the coffee was no longer steady but trembling a little.

Ginta dared to raise his eyebrow, and when Kouga looked at him again, he appeared confused. He followed Ginta's line of sight and looked at Kagome. Her eyes were no longer at the level of his face but instead, trailing to his abs. He had seen that expression on her face before - although that had been interrupted by her little friend.

"Hm- are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kouga. Are you okay? Do you need a nurse?"

He was going to fucking kill him. He was going to bury him alive and fucking kill him. Was he kidding?

The memories of a previous incident flooded Kagome's mind and she was forced to blush. "I- Hm, guess it was bad time to bring coffee."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Except that he was about to go to jell for murder.

She handed him the coffee, making sure to keep her glance on his face and away from his abs. His nice abs that had coffee running between them. Not that she was looking - because she was not. Because they were friends - they were neighbours. As he had pointed out. So, she would never be staring at her just neighbour's abs.  _She was staring_. She was going to kill Sango. She was the one who put these ideas in her head and now -  _ugh_.

"So I'll, hm leave you to get ready  _again_  for work."

He flashed her a smile and took the coffee from her. "Thanks."

She dared to wave at him, her eyes slightly wavering downwards for a second and then, she was gone.

Once the door was closed, Kouga turned to face Ginta. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I don't know it wasn't an accident."

"It was! Purely innocent."

"Innocent my ass."

" _She's_  interested."

"So what if she is?"

"You're interested."

"Who said I was?"

"Kouga, you spent the whole evening with her. You let her show up, and spend the night. You're interested."

" _Fine_ , so what?"

"So do something about it."

"I told you, I ain't getting into another mess."

Hakkaku appeared at Ginta's side, a smirk on his face. "I don't think you have much of a choice."

Something was bringing these two together, event after event. He had a feeling that the harder Kouga would try to make this  _not_  happen, the more it would.

Kouga stared at his soaked shirt, and then at the door.

 _Fuck_.

-N-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HI IM NOT DEAD. :D PLZ LOVE ME, DONT HATE ME :D. (I'm tired can you tell?)

_Three hundred meter_.

Kagome hopped from one foot to the other, trying to keep herself focused on her goal. Her black earphones threatened to slip out of her ears as sweat dripped down the side of her face. She had decided that this beautiful sunday morning was a perfect time to start getting herself back in shape. Back at the shrine the thousands of stairs she had to go up and down every day gave her a workout. Now, she was more sedentary and she was starting to feel it. There was nothing better than working off all the stress. That and she was trying to avoid Sango. She had recently felt the pressure of  _acting_  up some silly non-existent feelings and… _no_  she was not going there.

As soon as the light turned green, Kagome starting jogging again, praying she would reach the apartment soon; she felt like she was going to heave to death. She let the music filled her head as she took the last steps that separated her from her salvation. Once she reached the door of the apartment building, her heart was in her throat. She yanked the door open, her earbuds still in her ears. Her blue shirt was clinging to her like a second skin and her shorts kept rising up in a very uncomfortable way.  _She needed a shower_. She hoped up the stairs as she wiped her phone out of her pockets, hoping to shut off the sounds that kept blasting in her ears.

Her eyes were focused on the screen as she hopped up the last step, ready to pull the earbuds out of her ears.  _But_  she did not have time to do so.

Instead, her sweaty, dripping face was pressed up against soft fabric. As she tore her face away, the earbuds fell out by themselves and she dared to raise her head. As her eyes met Kouga's some part of her had already known it was him. Of course it was him - it was always him. If she looked on point, her hair perfectly straight while wearing a cute outfit, she did not see him. But when she looked her worst? He was there. Oh _oh_ , and she had also left a beautiful imprint of her face in his nice, clean shirt. Now would be a perfect time for her to turn into goo and disappear from his glance. Her cheeks burned so bright that she felt the heat rise to her ears.

 _"_ I am so, so sorry," she said before plastering her face with her hands. It was a good way to hide right?

Kouga could not help the laughter that escaped him. He  _knew_  she was embarrassed but he could not help but laugh at the sight of her. Her long ponytail was dripping sweat on her shirt, her cheeks were puffy from her obvious run and her clothes - were a bit revealing due to the heavy layer of sweat that covered her skin. He let his eyes travel over her form, taking in the sight in front of him and forgetting about the head to chest event that had taken place mere seconds ago.  _A sweaty Kagome_.

"Oh, hm." He stared down at his shirt, noticing the mark of sweat she had left behind. "Oh, no worries." He flashed a grin. "I can change."

Why,  _why_  could she never be a composed, nice adult? Why did she always have to turn herself into a fool in front of him? "Coffee, now sweat. You might need a restraining order against me."

Unbeknownst to her, the coffee was not her fault - it was just a silly experiment from his cousins. And he was not about to spill the beans about that. It was best if he kept that little detail to himself. "Then my days would be pretty boring." It had been a rollercoaster since the day she moved in, and he was not against it. It had added a little bit of excitement in his life - and well, despite how much he did not want to say it - she had brought back a bit of his spunk. So he was interested? So what?

Blushing, she looked down. "I think you mean normal."

"Nah, I meant boring." He clamped his palm on his neck. "Listen…" Could he do it? He had asked many girls out in the past and it had never been a problem. Why was he now a babbling idiot?  _It was not his style_. "I - I should get going." Nope, that was not what he was supposed to say.

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry again."

Kagome did not give him a chance to say anything else as she walked past him, shame filling her heart. So much for Sango and Miroku's theory. She was not completely convinced that she believed in it. He did not seem like someone who was into her at all. Then again, it was best this way. It was not like she had any intentions of getting into a relationship. Especially not with her neighbour. The best way to proceed about this was to keep it as friendly as it was meant to be and nothing more.

Kouga watched her walk away from him, feeling like a complete moron. What was it about his confidence that dissipated when she was around? Why was he not going for her like he had done with others before? He heard her door close and he sighed. Kouga let himself glance down at his shirt, reminding himself that it was now soiled. On top of being a coward, he was going to be late for work.

That was just his luck.

-N-

_Beep, beep, beep_.

"Oh come on! Shut up you - you  _stupid_  thing."

Kagome was jumping up and down like a kangaroo, desperately waving a white and blue checkered rag in front of the smoke alarm detector. Despite her best efforts, she was either too short or too slow to get it to stop beeping.  _Why_  was her life never simple? Why couldn't one thing go right? She could feel a layer of sweat building up as she did her best to wave away the smoke that was causing the piercing sound to destroy her eardrums.  _Come on!_ Why was it punishing her like this? She had not even burned anything -  _yet_. Okay, so maybe a little bit of oil had spilled - but she had gotten it under control  _before_  it made any real damage. What was the big deal?

"Need help?"

As the deep voice echoed through her wooden door, Kagome found herself frozen in place for an instant.  _Of course he heard_. How could he not? He was right next door… it was impossible to miss it. She was certain that by now she had disturbed the entire building. It was no surprise. Except, that only left her with one option; opening the door. He knew she was in here, and she could not avoid it. Not that she was trying to avoid  _him_ , because she was not. Why would she be? Yes she had embarrassed herself during their latest encounter but that did not mean a thing. Everything was  _fine_. She abandoned, throwing her rag over her shoulder, and she headed straight for the door.

" _Hey_ ," she greeted as she opened it slightly. "Sorry about the noise."

He chuckled. "No problem. Do you need help?"

"Hm, I think I'll get it eventually." If she miraculously grew a foot taller. She  _could_  get a chair, but her climbing on a chair never ended well. She did not want to end up at the hospital.

"I can press the reset button."

"There's a  _reset_  button?"

He was helpless to stop the laughter that came bursting out of him. "Yes."

" _Why are you still in the hall_?" she said as she moved out of the way to let him in. Freeing her ear from that noise was more important her pride, she decided.

Kouga followed from behind, staring at the white contraption on the ceiling. He did not mind to intrude, but when he had noticed that the noise was not stopping, he had been worried. He did not want to say she was clumsy  _but_  it was not insane to think that there could be an actual fire in her apartment. Of course, he was more than relieved to find out that there was no urgent situation happening.

"Cop by day, firefighter by night?" she teased.

He flashed her a grin. "Your own superhero."

She could not help but look away as he said that, hiding her blush away from his sight. He had rescued her more than once already… She watched him from the corner of her eye as he stretched out to reach the fire alarm. As he did so, his white shirt rose up, exposing more abs than she could handle. The blush on her cheeks increased and she mentally cursed herself.  _She had seen a chest before_. Actually she had seen  _his_  chest before. There was no need to act like a little school girl. She could stare at him.

Fortunately for her, it did not last long - or rather  _unfortunately_  - and before she knew it, his arm  _and shirt_  were back down. "There, that should hold on until the next time you burn your apartment down." He smirked. "Keep it small? I like my stuff."

"First of all, there was no fire. Second, you don't own anything." She had been in his apartment and he was not a decorating kind of guy.

"I like it simple," he argued. He never had time for it. Either he was busy with family obligations or he was working too much - it was only in recent years that he had taken a bit of time for himself. His job had required that he immerse himself and it left little time for anything else. He had a few non-serious girlfriends and the only women he had ever tried to date were cops. Because who else would understand his hectic schedule, and the midnight runs to the precinct? And then - well the whole Ayame thing had happened and it had turned him off from the dating scene for a while.

And then there was Kagome.

He was not sure what he wanted from it, but he was forced to agree with the boys. He was interested. He simply was not certain of  _what_  he wanted out of it, or if it was even a good idea for it to happen. He already had a bad work ambiance. Did he want the same thing where he lived? Although, he imagined she would not live here forever. After all, she was a  _student_ ; her life was just beginning. He had already gone over these years and he was past them.

"Well thank you,  _simple man_."

He flashed his teeth. "You're welcome."

"Hope the noises didn't disturb you."

"Nah, I was just taking a power nap."

"A power nap?"

"It's something I do in between 12 hours shift."

"What?"

"Yeah," he began as he put his arms up, locking them behind his head. "We're a little short staff, so we've all been pulling long shifts. Gotta keep the city safe right?"

"I can barely do my two classes and my shift at work. I don't know how you do it."

He shrugged. "It's not always chasing after bad guys. There's downtime. Then again, that means paperwork. I kinda like it better when we're haunting down criminals." That was when partner work came into play. Kouga was a fan of skipping his paperwork.

"Sorry I interrupted the  _power nap_."

"It's fine. You can just bring me coffee again," he said with a wink.  _Oh god_. Had he just tried to flirt with her? Was he flirting? He hoped he was not because that was plain bad flirting. He could do way better.

"Some of us happen to be sleeping in the middle of the night," she said before pinching her lips together. It sounded like an invitation, but she was not sure if she could trust her own interpretation. Her head was filled with ideas and theories from Sango and Miroku and she did not know if she could tell reality and fiction apart at this point.

She was politely turning him down.  _Which was fine_. It was a good thing that he had only offered it in a jokingly manner. He offered her a smile. "Well, I'll get back to napping. Gotta be up in an hour."

"I'll try to keep the noise down officer," she teased.

"You wouldn't want your neighbour to complain."

"Yeah, he can be a jerk sometimes."

His eyes narrowed jokingly as he tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I hear he can be quite the hard ass."

"I think he's just grumpy in his old age."

"Old age?" he said with a grin. "Alright, missy. You can save yourself next time."

She chortled. "I'll try to manage."

He threw one last smile her way before walking out of the apartment, leaving it empty again. Kagome glanced at the door for a moment before focusing her attention again on the stove.  _Great_  like she could afford to burn food right now. It was going to be noodles for supper apparently. Hopefully work would call soon and she would get more hours in.

She really needed things to turn around.

-N-

Maybe she had over exaggerated, she thought as she started up at the many stairs that laid ahead of her. Kagome's fingers were already turning white under the weight of her white plastic bags. She had put aside doing groceries for bit - trying to make her food last longer and save money - and now she had done it all in one go. She let a long sigh drag out before she forced herself to take the first step up. Immediately, she felt herself tilt backwards. Unfortunately for her , she did not have a free hand that allowed her to grab the ramp. Instead, she had to use her non existent core to stabilize herself. Only thirty more to go. How the heck did she get up these while she was drunk?

She found herself grunting as the plastic handles were stretched beyond their capacities, threatening to break. One more step, and another. And then, it happened. The bottom of one of the bags broke, the plastic snapped, emptying the content of her bag all over the stairs. As if that were not enough, the sudden shift in weight forced her to lose her balance and she quickly found herself dipping backwards with absolutely no way to stop it. She closed her eyes. Bracing herself for the hit - but it never came.

Instead, her back slammed into a hard surface. Tan arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and she was suddenly no longer falling. Her bags slammed hard against a pair of legs and she winced. She did not need to turn around to know who was behind her. "Kouga?"

"Ya alright?" He had seen the incident happen from the bottom of the stairs and barely had enough time to launch himself forward. He feared he might have grabbed her too strongly.

She managed to weakly nod, her heart still racing from the adrenaline rush she had just experienced. Without thinking, she leaned back into his chest. For a second, he felt unstable but he quickly found his footing again. "I vote that we get away from the stairs," he said with a smirk.

Yes. Away from the stairs; that was the way to go. She nodded, still struggling to find her voice as to give a proper verbal answer. Before she knew it, she was standing on her own, and he was already up the stairs, holding all of her bags as thought they weighted nothing. A quick shake of the head was all that was needed or her to come back to reality. She glanced down at the various goods on the floor before bending over to retrieve them. She nestled them in her arms and tried to catch up to him. Once she made it to the top of the stairs, he was already waiting for her, leaning by the door.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she fumbled for her keys without dropping anything.

At this point, him coming to her rescue was starting to become routine. Once she got the door unlocked, she rapidly walked in and he followed. She dropped her stuff on the counter and he put the bags on the table, a loud thud echoing through the room. She felt a small awkwardness as her eyes met his. He had kind of implied that she was welcome to drop by with a cup of coffee, but she had never shown and now he was staring at her.

Kouga could tell that she was avoiding his gaze but he could not figure out why. "Nothin' broken?"

"I think everything survived." She clutched her fingers around the counter. "Good thing you still have good reflexes - even when you're sleep deprived."

"Hey, I only did a 16 hours shift today." He had been on his way to his bed when he had catch her during her fall.

"You must be exhausted." He had dark bags under his eyes. She was not used to seeing him so worn down.

"Shower, cold pizza, and then I'm gonna pass out for a few hours."

"Cold pizza?" she inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't judge. I've only had tim to order a pizza…. Monday."

"It's saturday." She frowned. "You've been eating the same pizza since monday?" He had to be kidding her. She was not sure if she should be disgusted or appalled by it. "Kouga. You have to eat something other than rotting pizza."

"And I will - tomorrow." This had been his last long shift. Now he was back to the good old eight hours shifts and he could not wait for it.

"No."

"No?" he repeated with an arched brow and a wrinkled forehead.

"Go shower, go nap, I'll wake you up for food."

"Huh?" That did nothing to ease his obvious confusion.

"I'll make you some real food. Now go." She turned around, pretending that she was busy, as she tried to hide her blush from him. She was being a little more busy than she initially anticipated. But what else could she do? He had rescued her more than once - how could she let him get food poisoning from an old pizza?

"Yes ma'am."

There were the last words she heard before the door closed and he exited. Now what in the world was she going to cook with her meagre food?

-N-

It was soft, an echo in the background. It was a constant noise, but it never felt enough to stir him from his sleep. But then, there was a soft voice and he found himself opening his eyes. Grogginess hit him as he tumbled off the couch, his long wet locks clinging to his bare back. He could not even remember falling asleep - or taking his shower. He made it to the door and swung it open. On the other side he found a smiling Kagome holding a pot with two mittens covered hands. However, her smile was quick to vanish as her cheeks became a deep red color. She glanced away from his eyes and for a brief moment they lingered lower. His only option became to follow her gaze.

As he did so, he became aware of his lack of clothes. He was only wearing a very tight leave nothing to the imagination pair of black boxers. Which was causing Kagome's face to literally become fire. Well, too late now. Although he would be lying if he said that her non stop gazing was not a boost to his ego - and it was hard not to stink.

That trail of hair leading to the dark band of his boxers was making it awfully difficult for her to stare away. Why, why, why, did she always seem to come to his house at the least desirable times? She had meant well! How was she supposed to know that he was going to pass out wet and half naked?

"I-hm food," she not so eloquently managed to say as she stretched out her arms forward to get the food closer to him.

"Thanks, you can put it right here," he said as he backed away to let her in.

He did not give her a chance to refuse the offer and instead, he turned around to walk away from the door. As much as he enjoyed the staring he figured she would be a lot more comfortable if he had some clothes on while she was present.

Kagome remained in the doorway, gaping, as she watched him disappear into another room. Sure, she could walk in, there was nothing wrong with that. Right?

She swallowed hard as she entered the apartment her fingers tightly clutched around the plastic containers. How did she always find herself in these situations? Before she could even reach the counter, he emerged with more clothes on this time. It was not much; a pair of red sport shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Thanks for the food," he said as he slid open a wooden drawer to retrieve a fork and a spoon.

"Oh - it's not much," she babbled as she put it down.

"Are you kidding? I've been eating take out for like 2 weeks now," he said as he pulled up a chair. He wasted no time in digging in, shoving as much food as he could in his mouth. "Did ya eat?"

"Here and there - while I was cooking." She was trying to save as much food as possible.

He pulled up another chair and gestured for her to sit. "I got more forks," he said as he jumped to his feet to retrieve one.

"Oh, it's fine! This was for you!" she defended as she waved her hands in front of her body.

"Don't be silly," he said as she sat back down and put a fork on the counter.

She shyly sat down, hoping that he would remain oblivious to her earlier stares. She had embarrassed herself enough already and she had no desire to repeat that again. Plus, she had a history of showing interest in people who were everything but interested in her. She did not need to have that kind of awkwardness in her life again - despite what Sango and Miroku said. Once was enough.

"This is delicious," he said, dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Thanks, it's my mom's recipe." She had saved her life by teaching her a few things prior to her departure form the shrine.

"Well, tell your mom she's great at this - and so are you." He could not recall the last time he had a nice homemade meal. Even when he cooked, it was pretty basic. He usually utilized his time for something other than cooking.

"I'll pass it along," she replied as she nibbled at the food. "I haven't been to see her really - not since I borrowed the car and got a ticket."

"Allegedly got a ticket," he corrected with a wink.

She laughed. "Thank you for that - again."

"It was a stupid ticket."

"Well, it saved my butt. And I haven't gone or borrowed the car since then."

"I'm sure you won't get a ticket again."

She shrugged with a smile lingering on her lips. "I haven't had time. The train takes forever, and a car is a little out of my price range right now." She was sort of making her bills right now. Barely really. It was impossible for her to put any kind of money aside at the moment. She thought she would be find, and she would meets her needs, but she also thought that she would work more than this.

The concern reflected on her features had him frowning. He knew that this building was not the cheapest, but he had been living here for a while, meaning that his rent had not been raised much. "Rent can be a bitch."

"It's not too bad - I just - I haven't worked many hours lately." Why was she even telling im this? "Kinda regretting going in without a roommate," she added with a nervous laugh.

Without a roommate huh? He could recall that he had once asked her about why she lived alone and she had given him a quick explanation but he did not remember her saying anything about crumbling under the weight of her bills. Now he felt bad that he was eating her food. He had ever seen any hint that might lead him to believe that she was worried or concerned. He had his difficult years in the past, but now he made plenty. Technically he could move out and get quite an upgrade but he had never seen the need for it. Heck, he had a second bedroom that could hold a roommate and he was using it as a storage room.

Oh. "You know - I mean okay. It's gonna sound weird - but - I mean, if you need it…" since when did he babble so much? It was cringe worthy. "I have a second bedroom."

A second bedroom? Wait… was he asking her to be his roommate? For a second, her mind was flooded with the memory of his previously cladded state… and she blushed again. She could not possibly live with a guy - a guy that she barely knew! It was insanity! Yes, she had almost thought about living with Inuyasha, but that was much different! Inuyasha. He would throw her the fit of the century if she moved in with Kouga. Plus - no - he was just trying to be nice because she had let herself talk and annoy him with her current life issues.

"Oh- oh, I'll be fine!" she quickly replied with a forced smile. "It's just been slow, I'm sure it'll pick up."

"If ya ever need it, the offer's there." Fuck. Now he had gone and made things awkward. He really had not meant to get to that end result. He had truly been trying to assist her during a tough situation. He was rarely home plus he would have given her all the space and privacy she might have required. He was a freaking idiot.

"Thanks. Mmm, I should probably get going. I'll leave you to your lunch."

"Kagome…" Hoe was he supposed to fix this exactly? And why the fuck did he suggest it?

"It's fine. Thanks again," she rambled as she began walking backwards towards the door. She could feel the sweat building on her skin. She was an idiot.

-N-

"Wait - he asked you what?"

"He didn't ask…" she clarified. "He offered. It's not the same thing."

Sango scoffed. "And you still wanna say that he has no interest in you."

"He doesn't," Kagome defended. "If he did his move wouldn't be to roommate me."

"I would have disagree, it sounds like a fantastic idea," Miroku pitched in.

Although Sango had plenty of comments bubbling inside of her head, she was also concerned. If Kouga had offered her a room, it had to be because Kagome said something. "Is everything okay with you? Money wise?"

Kagome popped her lips. "It's okay. It's just. I burned through my savings a little faster than anticipated, and I got less hours at work… and I wanted to help out my mom…" She sighed. "But I'm sure it'll pick up soon. I'll be fine."

Miroku and Sango did not have an extra room to offer and like her, they were students on a student wage. But that did not mean that she was not worried for her friend. Granted, they did not know much about Kouga but so far he had appeared harmless and he had behaved on every single occasion. He was also a cop. That had to count for something right? She knew Kagome had moved out with the best intentions but life had not always dealt her the best cards.

"You know," Sango began without looking at her, "if things don't pick up it could be an option."

"Me living with a stranger?" A man?" She did not live with him and yet she had seen him closed to naked numerous times - no that she was complaining - but what would it be like if she were his roommate. Although, if they were roommates they could not possibly start dating and then maybe Miroku and Sango would leave her alone about the whole thing and she would stop turning herself into an idiot in front of him. Wait no, there was no possible way that she was considering this.

"I mean, no. I'll be fine and everything will fix itself."

"Afraid that you might not be able to resist?" Sango teased. On the upside, getting the two of them to share a common space might help - unlike what Kagome believed.

"Trust me, he's not interested."

"Funny. You said he wasn't in interested. Not that  _you_  were not interesting," pointed out Sango with a sly smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We both know how it ends for me when I go after a guy who's not interested." It did not go well.

"He is not Inuyasha. And he is interested. If he's not interested, I'll give up my lecherous ways."

"Are you sure you wanna wager something so big?"

"That is how convinced I am, dear Kagome." If someone could spot something like that from a mile away, it was him.

"Look, it doesn't matter. If we're roommates, that would be a big no-no."

Sango put down her coffee mug. "And why is that?"

"I'm not gonna date a guy with whom I'm living. That would be too complicated."

"Or fun," Miroku commented with an arched eyebrow.

"You mean as complicated as being friends with Inuyasha?" Sango added. These two had quite a history and somehow they made it work anyway.

"It's not the same thing," she defended. Inuyasha and her had been friends for years.

"You're right," Sango said with a sigh. "In Inuyasha's case, you went for it."

That had a little sting to it, there was no denying it. But Inuyasha - she had been in love with him her whole life. It was not like her situation.

"Kagome, you have to learn to live a little." She was not telling her to marry the guy.

"Moving in with a guy is living a little?" she questioned, her head tilted a little.

Sango's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't referring to the living situation smart mouth."

"He didn't seem that into me the other day, and I don't think he would offer this if he was."

"Maybe he is a very nice guy and he wanted to help you, regardless of how he feels." He had strike her as the type to display that type of behavior. He was a cop was he not?

"I don't know. Look guys, it's fine. I'm fine for now. We'll see if I get there." She would do her best to not let the situation get there. He had been stuck in tougher situations in the past and she could find her way out of this. She would send in a third batch of resume and they would see where that would lead her. There was no reason to panic just yet.

Maybe she could also lessen the amount of money she sent her mom. There were ways around and this and she would find them. This was her first apartment and she did not want to give up this easily. Yes having half the bills to pay sounded like a dream, and yes if she had more money she could keep on helping her mother but - she was not ready to give in this easily. This was not about Kouga in itself. It was about her. She wanted to fight for her independence.

She could do this.

-N-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry guys, it has been a little crazy with work and school. I can't promise steady updates... but! I am gonna be on a month break in a couple of weeks, so! There's that.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

It hardly mattered how many resumes she sent; nobody called her back. Then again, it was not that surprising - hiring time was over and everyone already had their pool of students. She had tried to have a quick talk with her boss but unfortunately they were unable to give her anything else - they could barely keep giving her the meagre hours she was already working. She told her it would pick up around the holidays but that did not bring her much comfort since they were only nearing the end of October. She could not do another three months like this. She could feel the stress building up in her chest and one top of it all, midterms were close; she could not handle the stress of both things happening at once.

"How long can you make it?" It was not like Kagome to get to that point. She had started of well prepared with a lot of savings… Then again, it did not help things that the shrine had been going downhill. Still, Kagome could not let herself get buried.

"November? December if I'm lucky." Which she was not lately…

"Kagome!" Sango groaned. "Look, if you can't find work, is there any way  _you_  can get a roommate?" She knew Kagome was against Kouga's proposition but then, she had to find another solution to her problem. No matter  _what_  it could be.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't have the extra room. Plus what if I can't make it? I don't want to drag someone down with me." Plus not everyone wanted to live with a student. Most other students had their living situation figured out and so, they would not be a possible roommate solution. She was utterly screwed.

Sango sighed as she watched her friend despair. "Maybe you, me and Miroku could find an apartment for the three of us?" She loved Kagome like a sister and she hated seeing her trapped and miserable like this. She wanted to help her.

"No," Kagome urged to say. "I am not disrupting your life with Miroku."

"Then… what about Inuyasha?" she offered in a last desperate attempt.

Kagome's eyes bulged out. "I'd rather live with Kouga!" This history behind her and Inuyasha would make it impossible for them to ever live together.

Sango could not help the smirk that danced on her lips. She tilted her head to the side, her long dark ponytail swinging to the side. "Then maybe you  _should_."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean." Plus she had a hard time facing Inuyasha ever since she found herself having the  _smallest_  of crushes on Kouga.

"Well, you're going to have to choose between the two of them Kagome. You can't keep doing this and it is not getting any better for you." She knew Kagome did not want to be a better on anyone but she had to understand that she was not - and she had to face reality.

"I know." The feeling of failure growing in her chest was absolutely overwhelming and there was nothing she could do to make it go away. She had it all planned and it was coming undone regardless. She was trying to make it all work but it was not happening despite her best efforts. She was so focused on this, trying to keep her head out of the water that she was putting aside her study time. At this point, the best she could do was damage control.

"Kagome, it'll be fine." She was not trying to make Kagome feel bad or put her on the spot. She simply did not want Kagome's situation to get worse. At this time, she could still make it better before it hit rock bottom. "I just think that right now is the time to consider all of your options."

"Yes, my many options." She could driver herself into the ground. She could move in with Kouga by accepting his pity offer or she could go to Inuyasha. Obviously he would take her in a heartbeat but she really want to subject herself to that? At first it would be fun, best friends hanging out… but then…what if feelings came back? She would only end up hurt. Or worse - what if he brought girls over. That was something she would never be able to handle it… No Inuyasha was not a viable option. But was a stranger?

"You know," Sango began with a twinkle in her eye. "Unless you figure out how to get a roommate at your place… Kouga is your only option. If you're interested in him of course."

"What?" That did not make any sense.

Sango shrugged. "Think about it. If he's not your neighbour anymore - or your roommate… how will you see him? Invite him over at Inuyasha's place?" She needed motivation.

"Sango, despite what I might fell, he is not interested." But - but there was a but. It was a strange feeling to think that she would not see him regularly. Because life hated her and her clumsiness, she often encountered him. He was a part of her life. And he could be gone.

"But you are, and he's a nice guy."

"Look, we'll see." It was all that she could muster right now. A maybe. It was already hard enough for her to face the reality that had been imposed upon her. She could not even think of going to someone for charity. "Two weeks," she finally said. "If nothing has changed in two weeks, I'll make a decision."

Hopefully a miracle was coming.

-N-

Kagome stared at her empty email inbox, desperation shining in her eyes. This was it; she had reached the limit. Despite her attempts, her situation remained the same. She picked her cellphone up from the table, her finger hovering over the call button. If she made one call to Inuyasha, the situation would be restored - and it would be less embarrassing. But, as Sango had pointed out, if she moved in with Inuyasha, she was saying goodbye to Kouga. But could that really be a factor in her decision? She had met him very recently and she could not base such an important decision on someone she barely knew. Plus, if they lived together, there was no way they could possibly date… it would be too strange.

A groan escaped her before she let her head loudly hit her kitchen table. This was an impossible situation. As if that were not enough, her stomach loudly growled, echoing her hunger. Because she did not have enough problems as it were. Part of her wanted to give up and return to the shrine. Alas, she knew that she could not do that. She could however start by getting some food - which meant ramen noodles. She clutched her fingers around her phone before shoving it into her black leather purse. If she could only do that with all of her other problems.

As Kagome exited her apartment and was locking the door, she was able to hear voices in the hall. As she turned her head, she found herself looking at Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku as they were all leaving Kouga's apartment with laughter bubbling from their chests. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to go incognito since they boys easily spotted her.

"Hey Kagome!" Ginta said with a big grin.

She nervously waved at him as she took a step in their direction. She had to go that way anyways; there was no avoiding it at this point. "Hey guys."

Kouga felt a little nervous at her presence. He had kind of put his foot in his mouth the last time he had seen her and he wanted to avoid repeating that mistake.

"Heading out?" Hakkaku enquired in the hope of lessening the awkwardness that was building up. What had Kouga done this time?

"Hm, yeah. I was gonna go get some food," she decided to say while avoiding Kouga's glance.

"What a coincidence," Ginta exclaimed, beaming with joy. "Kouga over here lost a bet, and he's buying us pizza and beers. Since you have to suffer as his neighbour, I'd say you deserve to join us. What do ya say?"

Kagome pinched her lips: she did not want to be a charity case. Although Kouga did not strike her as the type to share her personal life with others - meaning, it was highly possible that the invitation was sincere. Still, Kouga knew. Would it not be awkward, especially with the way she had dashed out? "I really wouldn't wanna impose on your guy time."

"You wouldn't be, I swear." Ginta smiled as he eyed Kouga. "Ain't that right Kouga?" They were handing him a perfect opportunity and he was not taking it. What was wrong with him?

"It'd be fun." What did he have a feeling his cousins would be having a conversation with him later?

Apparently life was not going to let her escape from making a decision. "Sure."

-N-

Three pizzas and a few pitchers later, Kagome was convinced that she was about to explode to death. Although she had felt a little tension at first, it had rapidly dissipated and they had all been able to have a good time - the alcohol did help. Both the beers and the pizza were hitting Kagome's empty stomach a lot harder than she had anticipated.

"Hey, Kag, refill?" Hakkaku asked as he held up a half full pitcher.

She took a moment to think about it before finally nodding. She had been under an awful lot of stress lately and it actually felt nice to allow herself to relax a little. Obviously she had to be mindful of her limits but it was nice to forget about all the pressure.

"Be careful," Kouga said with a smirk as Hakkaku filled her mug. "Wouldn't wanna forget where you live." Feeling her tenseness dissipate had helped him do the same.

"Ar, ar," she said before nodding thank you to Hakkaku. She brought the clear mug to her lips, taking a sip. She had only drank like 4 beers - which was fine, because beers were not that bad right?

"Wait, I feel like I am missing a part of the story here…" Ginta pitched in.

"Nothing very interesting," Kagome hurried to reply.

"Actually, I quite like this story," he said with a grin. "It's not every day that a drunk girl barges in my apartment in the middle of the night, ready to kick me out of what she thinks is  _her_  apartment."

Kagome's eyes narrowed jokingly as she was hopeless to stop the heat spreading to her cheeks. "It's not my fault that our first meeting led me to believe that we could just barge into each other's apartment without any warning whatsoever."

"I was rescuing you from an evil spider."

"Uh, uh," she said with a laughter as she hid behind her beer mug.

Ginta and Hakkaku were unable to not share glances with each other. There two were complete idiots who could not see what was right in front of them.

"Ginta, wanna help me grab some more pizza and beers?" Hakkaku subtly suggested.

The two of them clearly needed a short moment together. Well, they needed a lot more than that, but this would do for now. One day they would realize it on their own.

"Yes please," Ginta replied as he hopped out of his seat.

Both boys left as the laughers died down leaving Kouga and Kagome by themselves.

"Thanks for the pizza," she said as she reached out for the last slice. As much as she had wanted to avoid coming, she had to admit that this was a lot better than eating another pack of ramen noodles. Although, she had eaten so fast that she knew she would be regretting this later. As long as the alcohol did not hit too hard as well.

"Well, I'd rather give  _you_  pizza than to the two knuckle heads." The truth was that he did not owe anybody anything. It was a lie the boys had made up on the fly but he was not about to tell her that. He was actually grateful for it. He knew her money situation was tight at the moment and if they had jut said they were going for pizza, she would have refused.

"You're a sore loser I see."

He smirked. "Well, since I never lose - I never learned how to process it."

She laughed out loud, softly shaking her head. "I'm glad you have your ego under control."

"What is this ego you're talking abut?" he asked as he picked up his beer, downing it with one quick swing. He was just glad that his stupid proposition had no caused an unnecessary rift between the two of them.

"It's that thing making your head so unnecessarily big" she replied with a smile.

"No clue what you're talking about."

"Sure." This moment reminded her why she got along with him. They time they had played games with Miroku and Sango, it had been great - minus the unwanted comments of course. But would it not ruin everything if they shared the same apartment? She wanted to be mad at Sango for pointing out that she might have a small, almost non-existent crush on Kouga. What if living together went the good way and feelings got in the way? Of course she was solely referring to herself. Despite what everyone said, she did only believe that he was being nice to her. Everything about him led her to believe that he was a very forward and confident guy. She was certain that if he had any real interest in her, he would have tried something by now - but he had not. He had kept on being his regular cocky Kouga self. Ad so, the last thing that she wanted was to have her feelings thrown back in her face once more. It was better to keep a certain distance - no matter what Sango said. Maybe if she did live with him, it would help her come to her senses.

Kagome turned her head to the right, making sure the boys were not in hearing range. Nervous, she began to play with the rim of her glass. "Listen… Kouga."

Something in him froze at the tone she used . Somehow he knew this would not be good.

"About… about your proposition." God, this was officially cringe worthy.

"Kagome, I wasn't trying to offend ya, or anything."

Had she really reacted that badly? Now he felt like a complete jerk. "No, I meant, ugh, does it stil… stand?" Her face was like liquid fire as she adverted her gaze away from him.

"You wanna move in?" he exclaimed a little louder than he initially anticipated.

Grew, not she could officially die of shame. "I mean - only - if you - if you're still proposing it. If - oh god. You were just being nice and I'm an idiot."

"No, no," he said as he waved his hands in front of her. God why was he such a fucking idiot? "It still stands, it's a real offer." He was not about to screw this up. "You're more than welcomed to move in. Honestly, I could use it." No he did not need it, but he did not want her to think that this was a pity move or something.

She could not help but arch an eyebrow. "Kouga, you work all the time." He had done weeks of twelve to sixteen hours shifts. She found it hard to believe that he would be running out of money.

"I ran into a few unexpected expenses." Apparently it was the best lie he could come up with on the spot. "So yes, my offer still stands."

There it was, a little complicated solution to her ever growing problem. "I want to my fair share." She was not about to let him go easy on her. "And I really need you to be sure. I mean, I would be disrupting everything in your life."

He frowned. "What do you m-"

"We got the pizza!" screamed Ginta as he interrupted Kouga mid-sentence.

Kagome and Kouga said nothing else, but Kagome knew by the look in his eyes that he would have something else to add later. Although, she was not sure what he was about about exactly. Having her around would affect all of his routines, his lifestyle - his dating life. It was a big deal and she did not want him to regret it later on.

-N-

"See ya later guys!"

Ginta and Hakkaku waved them goodbye as they walked away from the apartment building. Once they were out of sight, Kouga and Kagome walked in, Kouga holding the door open for her.

"Thanks for the food," she said with a smile. They had kept drinking, leading her to feel in control but slightly wobbly.

"No problem." It was hard not to smirk at the expression on her face, but he managed to hold it back. He wanted to finish their conversation from earlier but he did not know if this was the best time to do it. As they reached the top of the stairs, their apartments coming into view, he feared that if they did not hash out the details, she might back out.

"Kagome - about earlier. Havin' you around ain't gonna be an inconvenience."

"What about girls?" she inquired a little more bluntly than anticipated. "We'd need a code you know. Like scrunchies! So I would know not to bother you."

He did not know if he should be surprised or laugh out loud at it. Girls? He knew he had some doubts and he had with held himself from hitting on her but for her to think that he would be banging girls left and right while they lived together? It was insane - although he did not know how to approach it without completely freaking her out. If he said anything about not being interested in anyone else, she might get spooked and think that he was going to jump her the second that she would be moved into the apartment and that was not the case. Perhaps it was best to keep some information to himself.

"I'm too busy for that," he said with a wink. "What about you?" He did not want to think about it but it was a reality. The boys had made a point to try and prove that Kagome had an interest in him but - well to him, it looked like she could also have a little something for her friend Inuyasha. But he was not going to go there right now.

Kagome's face felt like fire as she turned her head to look away from him. Her and a love life? Worse, her and a sex life? She did not think so. "Trust me, pigs will fly before that happens." As the words left her mouth, she realized that she might have slightly shoot herself in the foot. Making him think that she held no interest in dating was perhaps not the best thing. Then again - it would help make sure nothing got complicated. "Won't happen."

"I have a hard time believing that." He did not know if she was telling to push him away or because of some underlying issue but it seemed unlikely to him that a girl like that would be alone forever.

"I don't," she said firmly as she leaned against his door.

He was not going to push her. "Wanna see your room?"

"Kagome, are you sure? I mean, what if I'm really annoying to live with?"

"You've been a pretty good neighbour, I think I'll be fine as long as you don't burn down the place, of course," he teased.

"I can't make any promises," she fired back. How could he be so sure that there would be no problems?

He unlocked the door and she moved away so that he could open it. "You know - I decorate," she pointed out as she stared at the blandness of his walls. Maybe that would discourage him.

"Good," he said as he hung his keys by the door. "The place sure could use it." He smiled. "I told you, it's good for me, it's good for you. I won't change my mind."

"Alright then."

It was hard to argue with such a statement. Hopefully he was not wrong about this.

-N-

"You know guys, I really don't need help. I am  _literally_  moving next door," she pointed out.

As soon as she had shared the news with Sango, her friend had deafened her with a loud pitch screech in her ears. And now, both her and Miroku were present for the occasion. Kagome had waited for her month t run out, since anyways she had paid for it. There were two days left to the month of October, so she was taking advantage of the friday night to empty out the place for the new tenant. She had yet to share the news with her mother, not wanting to worry her for no reason. Now that her monthly bills would be lower, she would be fine.

"You're right, it's probably best if you ask Kouga to help you with all these boxes."

"I meant that I was going to do it by myself," she clarified as she glared at her friend.

Kouga was actually working until very late and she had offered to move another day so she could be present but he insisted that this would give her peace and quiet to move. He had not given her much room to argue.

"Kagome, we can help you get settled in. It's not a big deal." She felt bad that they were not able to help her anymore than this. This was the least she could do for her friend.

"And I am here to make sure that the poor man doesn't end up overwhelmed by the insane amount of girly things in his apartment," Miroku pitched in with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, I plan on making myself as small as possible." She did not want to start leaving her stuff all over the place. The goal was to only minimally invade his space so she would keep as much of her stuff as she could in her bedroom. Anyways, this was not supposed to be a permanent situation and she intended on letting him get his life back as soon as she could.

"Kagome, if he minded, he wouldn't have offered." She really hope d that making a jump like that and moving in with an attractive guy would help her get out of her shell and live life a little. She needed something like that.

"We'll see," Kagome said as she looked around at her  _almost_  old apartment.

Despite the closeness of the new apartment, quite a few hours went by before they were done moving and place everything. Kagome made sure only the necessities were in the bathroom. For the rest of her stuff that was not bedroom related, she kept it in boxes in her bedroom. She noticed he did not have much kitchen stuff but she wanted to go over it with him, instead of choosing for him and imposing it. She was the stranger in this place after all. For now, what she had would do.

"You should really come with us tonight," Sango encouraged with a smile.

There was a two days Halloween bash happening at their university and Sango and Miroku were going. Kagome that found that the tickets were a little out of her budget and had opted not to go. Miroku and Sango had offered to give fer a ticket but it had not felt right to accept it. If she was going to take someone's money, it was for something more important than a party. She would feel too guilty if she went to it. "I'm okay. I should really settle in."

Sango sighed. "Alright, but if you change your mind, text me alright?"

"Yes, mom, I promise," she said with a roll of the eyes.

Now all that was left for her to do was to  _move in_.

-N-

Sound. That was new. Kouga was not used to hearing sound coming from his apartment while he was not present. He let a smile form on his lips as he tried the doorknob; it was unlocked. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he opened it. Inside, he found Kagome sitting on the couch, watching TV all by herself. Since he knew her friends were helping her move, he expected them to be there with her, but apparently he had made a wrong assumption.

"Hey," she said as she turned to look at him.

"Hey, all moved in?" he asked as he tried to look around to see if anything had changed.

"Don't worry," she began as she got off the couch. "I didn't really change anything."

He raised both eyebrows. "Why not?" It was not like he expected it all to remain unchanged.

"I didn't wanna change everything."

"As you know, I'm not that great at the homey stuff -so please. Change things." She laughed at his comment and he could see that she was not a little less tense about the whole thing. "Your friends aren't here?"

She shook her head. "They had a Halloween party to go to at the University."

He looked confused. "And you didn't go?" She was young, this was her chance to do that type of stuff.

"Didn't think it was the best way to spend my money."

He knew that topic was not easy for her at the moment, and he was not going to go down that route. "Well, it's not a party, but I got some alcohol if ya want."

She laughed. "I don't think that me getting drunk alone in my room counts as a form of party." Well, it counted as a pity party but she was not in the mood for that.

He could not help but be slightly startled by her comment. "What do you mean alone in your room?" Had he really managed to make her feel this unwelcome? "Kagome, you don't have to hang out in your room all the time."

Now she felt like a moron. It was not that she did not want to be around him, but being roommates was a lot different than being neighbours. "I - just. I want you to go about your life the same way you always do."

"I will," he said as he turned around to open the fridge. "You being around ain't gonna affect that," he finished as he took a beer out of the refrigerator. "Want one?"

She shook her head. "No thanks." She was nervous enough as it was and she did not need alcohol; it would only make things a lot worse.

"Well, I don't know about you but on Friday nights, I'm a pizza guy," he said with a grin as he opened his can of beer. "Ya in?"

Now that her monthly bills were going to be a little lower, she did not have to live off ramen noodles all the time and that was a big plus. "I'm in."

This was okay. She could do this.

-N-

Monday morning reared his ugly head a lot faster than Kagome would have liked. She had grabbed her phone and shut off the alarms as rapidly as possible as to not disturb Kouga's sleep. She had not seen much of him during the weekend since he had been called to work long shifts. Except for knowing the fact that he was a cop, she did not know much about his job and what kind of cases he worked - and he did not talk about it. So, she did not ask. She stretched out her arms before flipping the blankets off of her body. She put her bare feet on the cold wooden floor, and proceeded to exit her new bedroom. She was still a little destabilized every morning, not used to the layout of the apartment but she figured she would get better at it with time.

As she exited the room, she could hear the sound of a door or something - had she woken him up? Before she was able to even ponder upon that, she was graced with an answer - an answer that involved a lot of skin. Kouga walked out of his own bedroom, his arms stretched above his head, expanding is very, very naked shirt. And if that were not a show in itself, he was void of any clothes except for a pair of tight fitting stripped blue boxers. Which would not have been that troublesome had it not been for the uprising in his boxers. She really did try her best to look anywhere but there - but, well, it was not her fault that her eyes were automatically zooming into that section.

And so, she found herself gaping like a fish, staring at his crotch, like a teenage girl. Oh god, she was gawking and Kouga did not even seem to be conscious of that fact.

Kouga finally opened his eyes, becoming aware of Kagome's presence. Every morning so far he had woken up before her since it had been the weekend. He offered her a smile. "Morning." It was not until she did not say anything back that he really tok in her expression. What in the world was she staring at so intensively? He followed her gaze… "Fuck!" was the only word to come out of his mouth before he disappeared from view.

Although Kagome had felt embarrassment burning her cheeks, she could not hold back the laughter that bubbled out of her chest. Her cheeks became a darker shade of red but this time it was from the intensity of her laughter. She had time to stop laughing before he re-appeared from his bedroom, this time, wearing a pair of long black sport shorts. For the first time, she could detect a hint of embarrassment on his features. That was a new look for him.

"Sorry," he said, as he raised one hand to the back of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable; she had just moved in! "For my defence, I've been living by myself for a very long time." And when he did have someone over, it had usually been someone whom he was dating and who did not mind seeing him without pants on.

"I shoulda been a little louder," she defended. That image was going to be impossible to forget.

"But, hm, maybe we should have a bottoms on rule while walking around the apartment?"

"I'll try to remember," he said with a wink. "Although, if you wanna walk around without pants, I won't object."

Her blush increased as she turned her head away. "I think I'll stick with modesty." Plus, she was quite sure that he would not actually want to see it. She had been naked in front of someone once, and it had not turned out so well. She did not want to repeat that experience again. Although at his comment, she could hear Sango's voice in her head, chanting I told you so. But she chose to ignore that voice - which was easier to do than ignoring the fact that despite the  _shorts -_ well Kouga was still shirtless. How many times had she seen his chest by now? How was it still making her blush?  _Get yourself together girl_. Oh god.

What had she gotten herself into?

-N-


	8. Chapter 8

_Late!_

She was so horribly late.

She already did not have enough hours as it was. Meaning that she could not afford to be late for the ones she had. She wrapped up her hair in a quick ponytail before hopping off the bed. Any clothes would do at this point. She grabbed the first things she could get her hands on and it slipped it on. She had to at the very least, brush her teeth before leaving. She exited the bedroom, walking past Kouga's closed bedroom door. She tried to walk a silently as possible so as to not wake him up. She tippy toed her way to the bathroom, and once she reached it, she quietly turned the handle to prevent any kind of squeaking noises. As she opened the door she came face to face with a lot of naked, tan skin.

A lot of it.

She stood there, lips parted as she stared at a very, very naked Kouga who had yet to realize she was there. She was screaming at her brain to close her eyes but instead her glance traveled up and down his body. The chiseling chest she was so familiar with, the trail of hair leading all the way to his… " _Eek!"_

If he had not realized she was there previously, he had now. Their eyes met for a brief second before he reached out for his nearby white cotton towel. Before he had time to fully wrap it around his naked body, Kagome had slammed the door shut. Her face felt like fire as she pressed her back to the door. She was going to die of shame. Screw getting ready, she had to get out of here as quickly as possible. Her life officially  _sucked_.

-N-

"And you,  _haha_ ," and she paused to laugh some more. " _And you -_ …" Sango's laughter was so out of control that she was crying tears of joy. Kagome had shown up to her apartment at the end of her shift. Initially Sango had been worried since Kagome had appeared to be mortified. Of course, now that Sango knew the whole story, she was unable to stop laughing at the situation. One thing was for sure; she was more than happy that those two had moved in together. This was better than anything she could have ever imagined. "You have to tell me," she asked as she wiped the tears away. "Was it nice?"

Kagome did not think the red hue on her face could get darker, but she was wrong. "Sango!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're not fooling me. There is no way you were gawking at him and didn't notice if it looked nice or not." She knew Kagome was a little more reserved but still. She had managed to get an eyeful and she needed to share.

"I was a little too embarrassed to stare," she pointed out, unable to meet Sango's gaze.

"Hm," Sango said as she taped her nose with her index finger. "So, you're telling me that the moment, the very  _second_  you realized he was there, you ran out?"

"Well," Kagome mumble. "Not the  _exact_  second."

"So you stared," Sango added with a smirk proudly displayed on her face.

"I didn't stare!" Kagome groaned before hiding her face into one of her friend's navy blue pillow. She was going to die of shame right here, right now.

"Nothing wrong with staring. I'm sure Kouga didn't mind." Sango knew her friend and if Kagome's level of embarrassment was so high it was because she enjoyed or at the very least appreciated what she had saw. It was a good sign.

"I am never going back to the apartment," she mumbled into the pillow. How could she possibly face him after this? Even worse… what could she even say to him that would explain the situation or take away the growing shame inside of her?

"You kinda have to go back," Sango pointed out. "You don't have your apartment anymore."

"Maybe I could live on your couch," she suggested as she finally put down the pillow.

Sango arched an eyebrow. "If I told you the things this couch has seen, you'd change your mind." Kagome was her best friend, but she needed to live a little. She needed a push in the right direction.

Alright, yes. She would much preferred facing Kouga than sleeping somewhere where Miroku had let his imagination run wild. Now she was kind and regretting putting her face in the pillow. "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to look at him, even less live with him."

"Like a bandaid. That's the only way. The quicker you do it, the better," Sango advised.

"Can I be drunk for it?" she desperately requested. Would it make it better or worse?

"Well, I don't know if it would help, but it would make it more interesting!"

Kagome groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Why did life hate her?

-N-

"Naked, as in fully naked, everything hanging naked?"

Kouga groaned. "Yes, naked. I think I made that pretty clear," he snapped as he kept his eyes focused on the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"And she ran away?" Ginta pitched in with a smirk on his face. "Is it really that bad?" he asked, unable to stiffen the laughter bubbling out of him. This was amazing.

"Asshole." He picked up a toy car from his desk and tossed it at Ginta's head.

"Hey, it's not my fault you scared her with your thing," he pointed out as he tossed him back the toy.

Annoyed, Kouga ran his fingers through his bangs. He was used to living alone: he never had the habit of locking the bathroom door. To top it all off, Kagome was a very, very quiet roommate. It took him way too long to realize she was there. Way too long. They already had a little incident that he had managed to smooth over but he was not quite convinced that he could pull it off once again. Especially not this. Although he was in no way ashamed or embarrassed of his body, he knew Kagome could easily get flustered and the last thing he wanted to do was to make her impossibly uncomfortable when she had just moved in. They had just gone over the pants rule.

"Come on, it's not that bad. At least the ice is broken now. She knows what to expect?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's exactly how I pictured it going," he said with a raise of the eyebrows.

"Oh…" Hakaku began with a sly smile. "But you did picture it happening though."

"I swear to god, I'm gonna punch you both if you don't get the fuck off of my desk," he warned with a death glare shining through his light blue orbs.

"Someone is grumpy," Ginta said as he hopped off his desk.

"Of course he is," Hakkaku pitched in. "He hasn't gotten laid in a very  _long_ time."

"Alright," Kouga started as he got up from his chair. "That's it, get the fuck out."

Although both of them did walk back to their own desks, Kouga's little outburst did not stop them from laughing the entire time. Once Kouga was sure they were not going to come back to piss him off, he sat back down. He sighed heavily as he dropped his body into the chair. There had to be some way for him to lessen the impacts of what had happened this morning. But how in the fuck could he possibly fix this mess?

-N-

She leaned forward, pressing her ear to the door, hoping to hear nothing but pure silence. She had pushed back this moment as long as possible but eventually her best friend had to kick her out. Sango had ignored all of her pleas and she had sent her to her death. Now all Kagome could do wasp ray that Kouga was at work or out and about…so that she had an extra day ahead of her before she had to face him. She could not hear anything coming from the apartment and though she decided to remain careful, she went for it. Quietly, she opened the door, sliding inside the apartment. As she had anticipated, she was alone.

"Hey."

If Kagome could have jumped ten feet into the air, she would have. A loud shriek escaped her as she clutched at her heart with her small hand. The sound of her blood rushing through her ears was deafening her. Where had he come from?

He flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." He had been in a hurry to try and act as normal as possible, ready to proceed with his plans. Of course, he had not considered the fact that he might startle her to death. He had found a quick and easy way to sort of fix the situation and he had let his stress get the best out of him.

"No, hm, it's me, sorry - I - I thought you weren't here…" Ugh. Idiot. Why did she tell him that? Now he would know she was avoiding him. And how in the world was she even supposed to look at him after walking in on him naked and completely destroying his privacy? Sango was right. The only way to deal with this was to rip it away like a bandaid. She would sprout an apology and then, hide as fast as humanly possible. "I'm so sorry about this morning," she rapidly began as she stared at her own two feet. "I should have knocked and I didn't and I'm so, so sorry."

He blinked once, then twice. Wait. She was taking the blame for this? He was the one who did not lock the door. He was the one who was absent minded. And she felt bad about it? It was an easy way out but he was not about to act like a coward. "Kagome," he said in a serious tone. "Ain't got nothin' to be sorry 'bout. I'm the idiot who didn't lock the door. I shoulda thought about it. I'm really sorry 'bout it."

Wait. He was not mad at her? How could he not be mad at her about this?

"Kouga - it's my fault. I'm the one who went in without knocking." She raised her head to meet his glance, but unfortunately for her, the only thing she could picture while looking at him was his naked body. Oh boy. She rapidly turned her head, her cheeks taking on a bright red color. Well, there was no way she could hide her shame from him now.

"I need to learn to lock doors. Trust me, it's all on me." This was not making it any better. "But if it'll help you feel better, I can walk in while you're in there. If you ask me, it would be kind of a rip off, since I'd get the better end of the deal. But I'm willing to do it if it'll make you feel better."

The fire from her face spread to her entire body in a quick instant. Had he really just said that? "You know, I think just locking the door will be good," she answered with a somewhat shaky voice. "Plus - you did walk in on me once. Fair is fair," she said while trying to put on a smile that would hopefully hide her nervousness from him.

"To be fair, I was trying to rescue you from the clutches of an evil entity."

She laughed. "Good point."

"But, I also have another way to earn your forgiveness," he said, hoping to stir the conversation away from the awkwardness. "How would you like to work a few extra hours a week?"

"I would clearly love it. Did you buy out my bosses?" she teased.

"Better than that," he replied with a smile. "We need someone to help out with the paperwork down at the station. When we get close to the holidays, people turn incredibly stupid and we end up with a ton of work." Sure they had not advertised it, but Kouga had felt out the opportunity and he had asked his captain. He knew it was not the job of the century but if it could help her out of a jam…

"Work with you?" she asked, a bit in disbelief. She had already taken up one pity offer and had moved in with him. She could not possibly let him help her like this again. It would not be right. "Kouga - I can't. It's too much."

"Kagome, it's not a favor. We always hire someone. And they always end up being a twat! I thought it might be nice to have someone who's not a moron for once." Alright, it was not a complete lie, but it was not a complete truth either. He wanted to help her out, he wanted to make her forget about the incident. It was a win-win all around. Although the expression on her face was making him doubt.

"Kouga, I can't keep taking your pity." She was sure that he meant well but that was no the problem. She could not have him take care of her like this.  _She could not_. "I can't."

"What if it's not a job," he finally said. "What if it's just an interview and I don't say we know each other? Then it would be just an opportunity. How about that?"

It was still a hand out. Without him, she would not even get an interview. "How do I know you won't tell?" she enquired with a tilted head.

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm a man of my word." He was not a fan of dishonesty. Yes, sometimes a few white lies might slip in, but he would not break her trust.

"Kouga…" It still felt like a hand out. Although she really wanted the interview. After all, she was in dire need of money. She simply did not want him to give her everything.

"What if I not only remember to wear pants but I also lock the bathroom door?"

The memories of the incident was enough to have her blushing again. "How about if I go, we never, ever bring up the bathroom incident again?" she could still picture it all very vividly. A little too vividly. She was forced to swallow hard and avoid staring at his body.

Kouga became slightly intrigued by her changed expression, but since he was getting his way, he decided to not question it. "You've got yourself a deal," he accepted with a wink.

What had she just agreed to? Working with him? At this point she could barely look at him in the eyes without picturing him completely naked.  _Oh god_.

-N-

"Kouga! Kouga! Kouga!" He was going to  _flip_.

"If I say yes, are you gonna stop screaming my ears off?" he asked without looking up.

"Did you know Kagome was here?" Ginta said as he plopped down on his desk.

"I heard she was here for the interview," Hakkaku pitched in with wide eyes.

"I know," Kouga simply replied while never looking at them. He had a feeling that if he shared the fact that he was behind it, and did not tell them about it, he would never hear the end of it. He had simply been trying to keep his promise to Kagome. Nothing more.

"Wait," Ginta replied with a frown. "If you knew about it… that means…" he began. "You're setting this up for her," he finished with a beaming smile on his face.

"No I'm not. She's doing it on her own." Those instructions were pretty clear and he would not fail her.

Ginta frowned; was he a complete idiot? This was the perfect opportunity to score some easy points with Kagome and he was not going to take it? "What is wrong with you?" he asked before sighing. "Go tell the chief! Help her out!"

"I already told her that I wouldn't. She didn't even wanna take it 'cause of me. So you two knuckle heads better keep your mouths and stay away from her."

"Alright boss," they said in unison as they backed away at the same time.

Still, they both felt like it was a wasted opportunity. If they worked together, they would always be together and it might help them move forward with their relationship. It needed to happen. "Don't worry, we won't do anything."

Why did he not trust them to keep their word?

Meanwhile Kagome was just getting out of her interview. The boss looked nice enough and the job was easy that she could pull it off despite the lack of experience. She also could work more hours than before. That meant more money. Although she still did not think it was a great idea to work and live with Kouga. It was too much, and she was certain that at some point, he would most likely get sick of her. Already, they were only beginning to make it work as roommates and now they might be colleagues as well? Ugh. But, it did not mean she was going to get the job. Perhaps it was best to see if the situation would come to that first.

"You." The voice was chilly, hatred dripping from it.

Kagome had to raise her head, not able to recognize the voice. But, she did recognize the hair. Bright red hair. Oh. The angry girl. Kouga had basically called her a loose cannon. From the looks of it, he had not been wrong. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you. Why are you here  _again_?" She had spotted her from far and she had immediately dashed in her direction. This girl needed to stop stalking her Kouga like a crazy lunatic. "Kouga is busy," she said with crossed arms as her green orbs were filled with death threats. Clearly she had a hard time understanding where her place was - and it was not here.

"What?" This girl had clearly lost her mind - or she was never sane to begin with in the first place. "I'm not here for Kouga." She might be here  _because_  of him, but she was not here  _for him_. After all, she was not to keen on the idea of working with him.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that you're not here for him?" She was not going to fool her that easily. Why else would she be roaming these halls?

"I'm here for a job," she said, handing over more information than she originally intended. There was just something about this girl that rubbed her the wrong way.

A job. There was no way in hell that she would allow this insane girl to work with Kouga. She needed to keep her as far as possible from her Kouga. "I don't think so." Those were the only words she spoke before walking past Kagome, harshly bumping into her shoulder as she did so. She would not about to let this weird girl get in the way of her relationship with Kouga.

Kagome blinked, her forehead wrinkling from the frown displayed on her face. As she looked ahead, trying to forget this encounter and remember where the exit was, she found her glance landing on Hakkaku. A smile beamed on his face as he realized it was her. He immediately walked in her direction while putting on his best poker face as per Kouga's instructions. "Kagome! What are you doing here? Did Kouga do something?"

She laughed; well, at least he had not anyone just as he had promised her. "No, actually, hm…" Should she even be telling him? Well, it was not like it did anything, right? "I interviewed for a job," she finally said, tossing her hands up in the air. "But if that angry redhead is any indication, it's not looking good," she added with a forced laughter.

Angry redhead? That description could only fit one person. Ayame. This was not good. "What do you mean?" he tried to enquire as innocently as possible.

"She didn't seem to approve of me working here. Although I don't know why she hates me so much." They had never really talked and yet she harboured a hatred for her. How could that be? She did not think she knew anyone who was this unpleasant.

"Oh, she is - hm, not very friendly." He was not about to be the one to spill the beans about Ayame and Kouga. Although, if she worked here, she would find out sooner or later. Ayame was not a fan of any women who spoke to Kouga and she would most likely try to defend what she thought was hers. Perhaps Kouga had not thought this whole job thing through.

"Well, we'll see what happens," Kagome finished with a smile. ""I should head back. My other job is waiting for me." She could not afford to waste the few hours she did have.

Ginta waved her goodbye, his mind turning and tossing. He knew what Kouga had said. He did not want anyone to get involved with the job situation. However if Ayame played a part in this, Kagome would never get the job. He had to at least run it by him no?

-N-

"How'd it go?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you really saying you don't know?"

He chortled. "That  _is_  what I'm saying. I kept my promise." Well, he had not exactly kept it, but that was hardly his fault. Plus, he had not completely broken his promise. He had simply done some damage control following Ayame's intervention. He had to admit, he had forgotten about her when he had hatched this plan. He should not have. Now he was not convinced that the police station was the right place for her. He was quite convinced that Ayame would do everything in her power to make Kagome's life as miserable as possible. However since Kagome already went and did the interview, it was a bit too late to take it all back.

"I'll believe you. For now," she said with a smile tugging at her lips. "I think it went fine."

"Just fine?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow. His captain had been pleased with the interview. A little puzzled by Ayame's intervention in the situation but pleased regardless. Kouga had tried to explain the situation which had slightly gotten him in trouble since his captain had given him the speech about how much of a moron he was for dating a coworker. He did not need the speech; he knew it.

"Your hallway friend didn't seem too happy to see me…" she said, changing the topic.

Ah crap. "Maybe we should go along with the matchmaking plan," he joked.

"Ever consider the fact that she might like you?" she proposed. After all, it would explain her fits of rage and her hatred. It was possible that she had a crush on Kouga. He was a very attractive and nice man. It was not insane to think that one could develop a crush on someone like him.

Oh fuck! He had managed to skillful avoid telling her without lying to her but now, it might not be something he could do. He could not deny the crush but could he really confirm it without telling her the complete story? He did not think so. "I have," he finally said before swallowing hard, his adam's apple bobbing.

"Oh?" she did not mean to pry or sound interested but she could not help it. She could feel her own heart rate racing as she thought about it. After all, did she not herself harbour a tiny, small crush on him? What if he knew? Oh he knew.

He felt as thought this was about to mess up a lot of things but it was best for it to be out there. "We might have gone on a few dates," he answered before palming at his neck, his nervousness getting the best out of him. Fucking Ayame.

"Oh." She was using that answer a little too much. "So you guys dated. That's nice," she added with a nervous giggle. "That would explain why she hates me so much."

He nodded. "She's hm, a little intense? To not say fucking crazy." There were many reasons why the two of them did not work out. That was a big one.

She laughed, hoping it would break some of the tension that had installed itself between them. Now she felt more awkward than ever. "I'm really hoping I don't get the job. I don't really want to be murdered."

"It's been years," he defended. "I really didn't think she'd still be hung up. We weren't together that long." White lie. He knew she still had hope for them, but he really wanted Kagome to know that Ayame was nothing more than ancient history.

"I'm going to assume that she doesn't know we're roommates." Maybe she was subtely asking if they still talked to each other - but it was a stupid question. They worked together. It was obvious that they had to communicate from time to time. They were often together. She wondered what a couple of dates meant. Had she been in this apartment with him? Had they slept together? No, nope. She was not going there because it was none of her business and it did not concern her. They were roommates. Just roommates.

"I avoid her like the plague. You'd be surprise how well you can avoid someone, even in a small office," he replied with a grin. Of course, he had help. "But seriously, don't worry about her. She barks more than she bites."

That statement described perfectly someone else she had in her life. Someone who would also flip out if he found out she was living with Kouga. She winced. "Don't worry. I know the type." And now, she was the one opening a can of worms.

He did not need to really think about it before coming up with a guess. "Inuyasha?"

She sighed. "Yeah." Here we go she thought.

He cleared his throat before asking something he had guessed in the past. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"Not exactly," she clarified, feeling her shame build up in her chest. She wished it was that. "Let's call it an unrequited love that ended very badly."

He raised an eyebrow. "He liked you and you didn't like him?"

She shook her head. She had hope she would not have to admit the embarrassing truth. "Other way around."

To say that he was stunned did not even begin to describe his reaction. That twat actually turned down a girl like Kagome? What the fuck was wrong with that boy? And where the fuck did he get off throwing jealousy tantrums? He had his shot and he ruined it. That was on him. "He turned you down?" Nope, he could not fucking process it.

His question kind of made her feel like he was jamming his finger in an old wound. She had beaten herself up over it for a long time until she accepted her reality. "It's a long and complicated story. One that would require a lot of alcohol to get through," she nervously answered with a forced laughter.

Kouga arched an eyebrow, slightly torn. On one hand, he could see that she was struggling with this and that she did not love talking about it. However, a part of him also really needed to understand how something like that could have happened in the first place. "I have vodka and rum."

It was a slippery road and she was not convinced that she wanted to expose herself by sharing such an embarrassing story. But maybe he would be less into it if it became a two way storytelling. "I'll play if you play."

"If I play?" he asked, slightly taken back by the proposition.

She nodded. "I share my story. You tell me about the crazy redhead."

Talking about Ayame could only ruin things between them but he was way to curious about her situation to pass up this opportunity. He smirked. "Deal."

-N-

Oh boy. Somehow a very uncomfortable conversation had turned into something much worse. At the beginning, the questions were simple. Meeting, perfect beginnings, but slowly the questions were becoming much more difficult. Oh and to top it all off, there was the alcohol. Each answer was followed by a swing of the bottle that was becoming deadly. The sips were small but they were adding up, especially for her. He had a much higher tolerance than her. Although she could start to see some signs that even he was being affected by it. Of course, it was also highly possible that it was nothing more than her own eyes playing tricks on her. Who could tell?

"When you say you went on dates, you guys were a couple right?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately. Worst decision of my life." He picked up the bottle from the table and took a swing from it. If he could go back, he would do it differently. "You say you liked him. You hung out?"

"It was never dates. I tricked myself into thinking they were but they were not." He would ask her to hang out, just the two of them and she would fall for it. She would delude herself into thinking that eventually he would see her differently. But he never did and she never stopped falling for him. She took the bottle from Kouga and took a sip. "Did you two live together?"

"Fuck no. Not sure I would have been able to get rid of that psycho if we had." He probably would have had to change country and name to escape her. "So I'm confused. You two never even dated?" He could get how having a crush and being led on could be devastating but looking at her, he felt like there was more to the story than she was sharing.

This answer demanded of her that she pre-drank. "I may have thrown myself at him." And this was why she refused to follow Sango's advice. This was why, despite her friend's advice, she was against embarrassing herself for a second time. She would not throw herself at anyone. Admitting it led her to taking yet another sip from the bottle.

"Throw yourself?" For a second, he pictured a scandally dressed Kagome, waiting on a bed.

"Nuh, uh," she said as she slid the bottle over to him. "It's my turn to ask a question. How'd you break up with her - when?" she asked with glossy eyes.

"I tried to have a conversation with her…" But those were not her strong suit. "It ended with her throwing her keyboard and mouse at my head." She began laughing. "Let's say I changed desks for a bit there." He lifted the bottle and stared right into her eyes. "Throw yourself?"

Yep, she had not been able to delay this question for very long. She sighed. "I made a mov and that's when…he had to be honest with me. A little too honest." She did not even reach for the bottle. Instead, she found herself flooded with memories.

"But you're still friends?" How could he break her heart and yet still keep her around? That was insane to him. She deserved much better. Especially since it was obvious that this idiot had feelings for her.

"We were good friends before  _all that_. I didn't wanna ruin it." She hovered her fingers around the neck of the bottle. "And don't think I didn't notice that you asked two questions in a row. I get to do the same thing," she teased.

And it went on. The questions deviating from love life to embarrassing moments and craziest stories. Obviously he was a much wilder soul than he was. But it was fun nonetheless. They went through the first bottle of alcohol, forcing them to begin a new one. Kagome was sitting on the floor with her head pressed against the couch. The bottle was currently in Kouga's hands since she had just asked him a question.

"I hope I get the job," she said before she turned her head to make eye contact with him.

"Really," he asked, puzzled. She had been quite against it. What had changed her mind?

She nodded, her head feeling strangely heavy. "I want to piss her off."

Kouga had clearly moved on and made the situation clear to her but she had decided to ignore him and his feelings. Someone needed to put her in her place. She wished  _someone_  had made it clear to her before she made a fool out of herself.

If it had to be her, then it would be.

It would make it much more satisfying.

-N-


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my god. I am still alive. Sorry guys, it's been crazy. For those who don't follow my tumblr, I am preggers. 4 months along. So, I've been busy! But hm, HI!

"Listen up girls." The captain's voice echoed through the busy police station, forcing everyone to take a pause from their current task so that they could look up at him.

However, as everyone's eyes were fixated on the captain, Kouga let his wander somewhere else. He was more focused on the girl standing beside his captain: Kagome. She was shyly fumbling with her hands as everyone began to look in her general direction and she was clearly avoiding his glance.  _The little minx_. She never told him that she got offered the job. He knew that slightly tipsy Kagome had wanted it - if only to piss off Ayame - but he was not convinced that she would go through with it. Apparently she had. He had to say, he admired her strength of character. She did do it…

"We have someone new to help all you slackers," he began before gesturing to Kagome. "She's here to help with the paperwork. Be nice to this one."

He saw Kagome as a girl with a good head on her shoulders and he hoped he was not wrong. Then again, he had a feeling Kouga would not let that happen. He had not quite wanted to go through with it after getting opposite reports from Kouga and Ayame… but he knew how hot headed Ayame could be . She was a good cop, there was no denying that, but she had a short fuse. Still, Kagome had been his best candidate which had made him go through with the hiring process. Now, he would wait.

As soon as his speech was done, he left her to fend for herself and Kagome had a feeling that she knew who would be the very first person to approach her. It was not like she had wanted to keep it a secret. After all, he was going to find out no matter what. But, if he had known ahead of time, he would have tried to give her a ride and she did not want to show up on her first day in his car. She wanted to meet people on her own before they started… rumors.

"Fancy running into you here," he stated with a cocked eyebrow. "You know, you look an awful lot like my roommate. But you couldn't be her. She would have told me."

"I wanted to surprise you," she settled on answering. That was as much as he needed to know. She was not about to share that she did so to avoid rumors about them.

"Well, it worked. Do you know where your desk is?" He would not put it past his captain to drop her in the lion's den without tools or instructions. Hands on was the best way to learn.

"Just tell me it's not the desk right next to  _her_." She wanted her to be put in her place but she had no desire to be murdered on her very first day. She would find out soon enough.

"Nope, it's actually right next to mine." Alright, that was tiny,  _tiny_  lie. But she did not need to know.

He would have to ask Ginta to change desk for a bit, but really he had done it out of pure kindness. If she was near him, it would be much easier to keep an eye on her and make sure that Ayame was not trying some sort of crazy scheme on her. Kagome might be confident but she did not know to which extremes Ayame's mind could wonder - really, he was doing this for her and not for himself.

"Oh, so, we'll be desk buddies." Se was both nervous and relieved. Being surrounded by cops could be a little scary, so it was helpful to have someone she knew nearby but it did not put much distance between them.

Before Kagome could even blink, or process the information, she had to watch as piles of documents were dropped on her desk. "Wow…" she said with eyes wide open. "You guys weren't kidding when you said there was a lot of work."

Kouga laughed at her statement;  _boy_  did he have news for her. "You know that's not all of it right?" he asked with one raised brow. "We have a whole room where we've been pilling up these babies." They should have brought in someone a long time ago but they always held off bringing strangers in the station.

"Oh. And this job is for how long again?" They could give her six months and it would not be enough to clear it all.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll adapt accordingly. Plus as long as the really old stuff gets done, we'll manage."

She let out a big breathe of air before accepting her fate. She did not that money - she was not about to complain.

-N-

Kouga had a difficult day to say the least.

He was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate today. Really, it was not Kagome's fault - she had spent the entire afternoon completely quiet, except to ask for the directions to the bathroom and the coffeemaker. No, she was not at fault for his distracted state of mind. Only he was to blame for it. Anytime he looked up from his work, he would find himself looking at her. Although they shared an apartment, they had often found themselves busy and on different schedules. This moment allowed him to spot new things about her - like the way she bit her lip when she was really focused or how she twirled her hair with her finger. But these were not things he should be focused on. He should be doing his own work instead.

It would be good if a call came in - although he did not want anything bad to happen to anyone. It would however get him out of the office. So far, Ayame was not much of a threat so he did not mind as much if he had to leave. Ayame's desk was not exactly near Kagome's, which meant she had yet to notice her presence despite the high tension situation between the two of them. Although, he had a feeling that once she would find out, all hell would break loose. But for now, the situation was under control and he really needed to find a way to get some of his work done or he would be pulling in some unpaid overtime and he was trying to prevent that from happening.

I see that changing my desk isn't paying off for you," Ginta commented as he eyed Kouga's pile of untouched paperwork. It was not like he had not seen it coming. But it was Kouga's decision. Although he planned on having a lot of fun at his expense in the future.

Kouga's eyes narrowed before he turned his head to make sure that Kagome had not heard that little unnecessary comment. He did not need her to be spooked, especially since it seemed that she was not so focused on her work that she had forgotten where she was. He was just glad she had accepted the offer. "Cn you be any louder?" he murmured under his breath, his death glare never working.

"If she hasn't noticed the way you're staring at her by now, she's never going to notice," he pointed out.

Could he not get a fucking hint. "I swear to god, don't make me punch you," he threatened in a low voice.

Ginta could not help but chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you out. I need your help on a case we worked together - and you know, since my desk is  _so far_  now, I need you to come with me  _all the way_ over there."

Usually Kouga would be suspicious since he would believe it to be a trick. However, he himself had been looking for a way to stop being distracted by Kagome and this was a way to do that. "Sure."

He pulled himself away from his desk as silently as possible before following Ginta to his desk. Despite how quiet he had been, the sound of shuffling attracted Kagome's attention. She raised her head just in time to see Kouga & Ginta walking away from her current location. How long had she been doing paperwork? She glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing they were nearing lunchtime. But now Kouga was gone. Obviously, she was a big girl who could go to lunch by herself. However, she had to admit that lunching by herself did not sound so great. It would mostly only making her feel like a loner kid in high school. She did not want to go through that now as an adult.

"Was I not clear enough?"

The nerve of that bitch. Was she doing this on purpose to piss her off?

As Kagome slowly turned her head to look at the speaker, she already knew who she would be looking at and to be perfectly honest, that had taken a lot longer than she had originally anticipated. Part of her had expected to find Ayame showing her face first thing in the morning. She looked less than pleased with her hands on her hips and her emeralds orbs barely visible through her obvious glaring.

"You were clear," Kagome began before looking away from her form. "But your captain made his choice."

A choice she had yet to understand. Had she not mad it clear enough that this girl was a complete basket case that would turn the station upside down? That she was not qualified enough for them? And who the hell sat this girl right beside her Kouga? Had she not invaded their space enough? "You're not welcome here." And she was going to make damn sure that she knew it and felt it. No matter the cost.

Part of her wondered how it was possible that Kouga dated a girl as horrible as Ayame Sure, she did not know her well, but her behavior clearly indicated that she enjoyed belittling people and Kagome hated bullies. Fine, Ayame did not have to like her, she did not even have to talk to her if she did not want to, but she could not treat her like this. It seemed like she was completely oblivious to the feelings of the people around her.

"Really? That's weird because everyone else has made me feel very welcomed. Kouga went out of his way to help me feel at home." It was not exactly a lie, but it was not exactly the truth either. However, that was not something that Ayame needed to know. What she needed was a good wake up call so that she could finally let go of a boy who had no feelings for her. Although Kagome did not pity her at all, she had to admit that nobody in the world deserved to be trapped with those feelings. Then again, Ayame was voluntarily choosing to ignore the various cues that had been thrown her way for a while… well no, Kagome had done it too.

Inuyasha might have been overly subtle with his clues but he had done it regardless. But in her defence, once he had been upfront with her since she had backed off. Still, she could understand a little how Ayame could feel her hands fisting at her sides. She knew she was only saying those things to get a rise out of her but it was sort of working. "He's just being nice," she replied through gritted teeth. It was one of the things she loved so much about him. He was devoted to his pack.

"Sure," Kagome said as she put her best smile on. "You're right, he is always being nice to me, helping me, getting me home." That did not quite apply anymore since they lived together but she was not about to tell her that. She could and it would help her out with the argument but it would make Kouga's life absolutely miserable and it was clear that Ayame was a ticking time bomb.

"Liste," Ayame warned as she stepped in closer to Kagome, her voice almost a hush. "I don't know what you think your heard, but, things aren't over between Kouga and me," she even had proof of it; he had not been with anyone since they had broken up. It was because he still had feelings for her at this time. She knew there were a few kinks to work out but she had not given up hope.

"Did he tell you that or did you decided that?" Kagome asked, clearly unthreatened by her stance.

"He doesn't have to tell me," she replied. "We were together for a long time. I know him." He was her everything for a long time. She was not going to give it all up - especially for  _her_.

"If you say so. If I were you, I'd ask Kouga. You might be surprised by his answer," Kagome expressed.

"I think  _you'd_  be surprised about what he has to say about you. And about me and him. Kouga knows."

"Kouga knows what?"

The sound of Kouga's deep voice startled them both. He stood close to them, his arms crossed in front of his chest while his eyes remained locked on Ayame's froze frame.

"I-hm," she babbled. When had he managed to sneak up behind her like this? Fuck. "I was just telling the newbie to fuck of. She needs to know her place and she needs to know about us and our relationship."

He scoffed.  _This woman_. "Our relationship? Ayame, we have no relationship. You need to get that through your head." Kouga was not sure what result was the worst. Ayame blowing up at Kagome or Ayame going to looney town and rambling on and on about their relationship. She was making it sound like it was more than it was. They tried to date, it failed and there was nothing more to it. She was the one who remained stuck in the past forever. "Now, don't you have some work to do, other than to annoy the shit out of everyone."

He did not use to be so direct with her but he had quickly learned that it was not the only way she would sort of listen to him and understand the meaning of his words. She had forced him to be so crude because she refused to let go of them and the past.

Many words and replies were burning at her lips but she held them all back. It was obvious that he was choosing to side with her,  _here_ , in front of everyone. This was far from being over. She stomped her foot loudly and walked away.

Kouga drew out a long sigh before focusing his attention on Kagome. "Sorry about that," he winced.

"Not your fault. Don't worry. I'm a big girl."

It was going to take a lot more than that to scare her.

-N-

"To our new co-worker!" Ginta cheered for the fifth time.

Somehow, she had let them trick her into coming and celebrating her new job. She thought that would have meant a drink or something, but it was now becoming painfully obviously that she had been completely wrong. Regardless, she took a sip of drink, throwing her head back. She was going to feel this in the morning. To be fair, she had not eaten much and she had barely gotten any sleep. Obviously, it was hitting her as little hard. Her head was spinning a little, her cheeks were on fire and she could feel a bubbly happy warmth spreading through her chest. Although it was highly possible that it was just the alcohol making its way down.

"You survived the first day," Ginta exclaimed with a smirk. And that was despite her encounter with Ayame earlier. She lived.

Kagome giggled. "I guess I did. It wasn't that bad." Ayame was not even that scary anyways.

Kouga shook his head softly. He had told the boys that it was a bad idea to take her drinking. He still had to take her home once all of this was over and he had a feeling she would not be happy tomorrow.

"Alright, I really need the bathroom," she said as she slammed her hands down on the table. She knew she had just started a very dangerous spiral of bathroom going but she could not longer hold it.

"Do you need help getting there?" Kouga asked as he watched her fumble to get out of the booth.

She rapidly shook her head. "I've already seen that big thing between your legs once this week, that's enough mister."

To say that her comment startled everyone present did not even begin to describe the current atmosphere that immediately seized the table. Kouga's eyes were wide open from disbelief while Ginta and Hakkaku were holding back a ton of laughters. Still, everyone was nice enough to wait until she was out of view before they bombarded a poor Kouga with questions.

"So," Ginta began. "She saw the  _big_  thing between your legs huh? I don't know if I wanna first ask about what happened or if I wanna comment on her choice of words." She had not left it at  _the thing_  between her legs. No, she had also felt the need to describe it with a very nice objective. "I mean, I need context here. Did she say that because it was awake when she saw it? And in what kind of situation did you show it to her?"

"It was an accident you fucking moron." Kagome and him were over it and he did not want them to bring tension back into their relationship.

Hakkaku laughed out loud. "Yes, I'm sure you accidentally showed the girl you liked the  _big_  thing between your legs," he said barely able to contain the laughters that were pouring out of her rumbling chest.

Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I swear to God. Look. She walked in as I was coming out of the shower. It freaked her out, we talked about it, it's fucking fine." Their questions and their prying was kind of ruining him enjoying the fact that she was described him as  _big_. Except for her screaming he had not exactly gotten feedback -not that he had been wanting to, but it was nice to have this information. It was not like he had body image issues but, he still liked the verbal confirmation from her.

"Wow, you're moving a lot faster than I thought. I mean she's already seen your thing!" Ginta said laughing. They did not even need any help. Apparently they were doing just fine on their own, even without the extra push.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Kouga whispered as he watched the bathroom door like a hawk.

"I mean, clearly she liked what she saw. Maybe that means you should go for it; I mean, she complimented it, she hasn't run away or moved out. I think that's a big hint that she's into you man," Hakkaku encouraged. He did make fun of Kouga and enjoyed teasing the crap out of him but he was being serious this time; this was good news.

"I really don't wanna talk about this right now." Or at least, not with them. Yes, they have proven that it might be possible that she might harbor a tiny crush on him, but he also knew that she could easily be spooked and he did not want that. He would be there if she decided to go for it. Plus, he was sort of flirting with her. Granted, it was not his best flirting but it was a start - all things considered.

One step at a time.

-N-

"This is officially the last time I celebrate with you guys," Kagome exclaimed as she gripped the wall.

Kouga could not help but chuckle as he watched her do her best to keep her composure. Except her little slip up, it had been a completely delight to watch her be completely open and quite free with her words all night. "Come on, we had to celebrate you joining the police force. Think of it as a sort of initiation," he exclaimed.

She shook her head. "I'm starting to think that you just like to make fun of me," she said with narrowed eyes. Her tongue loosened a little with alcohol and every time she was terrified of turning herself into a complete idiot. So ar, she had not done anything terribly stupid, but who knew what might happen one day. No, she could not go there.

"I would never dare," Kouga replied, pretending that he was offended by the statement. Making fun of her was a good part of his day. She reacted so easily that it was hard to resist the urge to make her blush with emotions.

"Uh, uh," she replied, clearly unconvinced. "You know, I have work and a class tomorrow? I'm never going to make it," she whined as she let her head drop forward in defeat. She could already felt the headache coming."

"You're young, you'll live," he commented with a laughter. "Plus we barely even drank," he stated flatly.

He called that barely even drinking? She was not sure she wanted to know what he qualified as drinking.

"Don't worry, a big glass of water following by two tylenols and you'll be like brand new tomorrow, I promise."

"Somehow, I don't believe that," she replied as she kicked her shoes off, relief washing over her once she did. Her feet were swollen and she had dreamed of doing that since they left the bar. She wanted to crumble in her bed and not wake up until her alarm would ring tomorrow. "Thanks for the alcohol, I guess," she said somewhat sarcastically, a smile dancing on her lips. Somehow, they had managed to be sneaky once more and they have covered the bill before the night had been over and done.

"Well, it was our treat.  _We_  did almost have to drag you by force. It wouldn't be fair to let you pay."

Before Kagome could give him a sassy reply, a sudden knock near them had their bodies freezing into place. The knock was coming from her old apartment's door. Only one name crossed her mind and she found herself holding her breath; Inuyasha. Oh god. She had been pushing back telling him about the moving in with Kouga and she had completely forgotten about the possibility of him showing up uninvited. Oh no. What in the world was she supposed to do now? Pretend that he was not there? Pretend that  _she_  was not there? Oh god.

Kouga's eyes were fixated on her, waiting to see what she would decided to do about this whole situation. He did not mind if she told him about it and he could more than deal with his little outburst. However, he did not know how comfortable Kagome would be with this whole mess. It was possible that her feelings for him lingered behind. Obviously how she felt for Inuyasha concerned him very little but he did find it interesting to know just how over him she was. It had been made quite clear on multiple occasions that things between him and Ayame were more than over and he had confronted her about it - in front of Kagome. But he could not recall if Kagome had said the words.

She closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath. The longer she waited, the worse the whole thing would be and it was not like Inuyasha would ever be calm and understanding about this situation. Actually, the longer she waited, the more mad he would be about the whole thing. Her only option was to face the music and deal with his anger now. She wrapped her shaky fingers around the handle and quietly opened the door before peaking her head in the hallway.

"Inuyasha…" she said, loud enough for him to hear but without ever turning her head, avoiding all eye contact.

"What the fuck?" she heard him mumble before he dashed in her direction. Once he was standing right in front of her and it was quite difficult to not look at him. "What the fuck are you doing in his apart?" he accused.

Kouga could feel his bottom lip twitching as he was ready to deliver a million answers but he smirked and held back.

"Inuyasha," she began, unsure on how to even begin that sentence in the first place. "I moved. I live here now."

His amber orbs widened as her words registered but he did not seem to quite grasp it. "You what now?" He knew what she had said but it made no sense that his sweet, naive Kagome had willingly moved in with the big bad wolf next door. There was no way she could possibly be that stupid. "Are you a fucking moron or something?"

That was it. That was the sentence that made Kouga go from not involved to very much involved. Who the fuck did he think he was to talk to Kagome like that? "You might wanna watch your tongue," he warned.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah? What happens if I don't? What the fuck are you gonna do about it asshole?" he challenged.

Kouga forgot all about not upsetting Kagome for a minute and leaned forward, showing that jerk that he was not at all intimidated by him and his fake tough guy talk. As if that was going to make him back off. "Watch it."

This was exactly the type of confrontation she had been trying to avoid. Why did men have to be like this? "Both of you, enough." She sighed. "Inuyasha I'm a big girl and I don't need your opinion on any of my decisions." She could see in his eyes that he was about to make a stupid comment, and so, she decided to intervene by talking before he could express himself. "No, I'm not making a stupid decision. Not because you don't like him that it makes him a maniac or something. It was too expensive for me to live alone and this was a nice solution to my problem."

"A nice solution to your problem?" he asked, his tone rising in volume. "You could have moved in with me, idiot." Howe was it that he had been shut out from such an important decision in her life? Not only that but it hurt him to think that she needed help and it did not even cross her mind to come to him. She preferred living with a stranger than with him. They had been friends for a long time and despite a few ups and downs, they were good. Why would she do that to him? To hurt him? "If you wanna live with a fucking asshole, its your fucking decision." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and he looked away from her. "What's next? You'll be fucking too?" She had to be blind to think that a guy like him would not want something in return for letting her move in with had already been too fucking trusting and now that asshole was abusing it.

"Excuse me?" Although she was absolutely livid that he had the audacity to say that about her, she could not but slightly blush at his words. After all, she had seen a lot of him since they had moved in together. More than she had planned on seeing.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha interpreted her blushing the wrong way. "I fucking knew it. Gave it up already huh?" He shook his head.

There were about a million things she wanted to yell at him but she held them all back. She had a bit of alcohol in her system and he had just touched a subject that he was not allowed to bring up. "You know what? Yes, I'm fucking him." These were the only words she spoke in a very flat turn before slamming the door shut on his very shocked expression.

Kouga could only stare at her with wide eyes. He was not only startled by the words but also by her actions. He did not think she would shut him up like that, and it was not the most magnificent thing he had even seen in his entire life. It was so worth it.

Kagome stared at the door, rage boiling inside of her. She had tried to be considerate of his feelings, she had tried to have an adult conversation with him but he had wanted to take the hard road. Well, so be it. She could not care less about it. She could hear him shout her name from the other side of the door, but she chose to ignore him by walking away. He could try talking to her again once he would learn how to be polite. He lost all rights to comment on her personal life. "Can't believe I almost had sex with him," she accidentally mumbled under her breath as rage seeped through her veins, rendering her oblivious to her statement.

Kouga's ears however had not missed it. There was s many things that he wanted to ask but he did not know if he should. Although, he had to admit, he did like hearing that she did not have sex with that twat. Not because he did not want her to have slept with other people but because that idiot did not deserve to be with someone as great as Kagome. He had proven it many times.

"No sex huh?" It was not like he had ever gotten the full story about them, except that Inuyasha had rejected her like an idiot. Maybe in her rage mix with some alcohol she would be slightly more inclined to share more information with him. Granted, it could be seen as though he was abusing the situation but he could not help the faint feeling of jealousy deep within his chest.

It was embarrassing. Actually it was more than embarrassing, it was mortifying. Only Sango knew about her burning shame and she liked it that way. Did she really want to share that with another living soul? Not really. Especially someone with whom she lived - someone that she had seen naked. She was sure that what had happened to her had never happened to him. He would actually probably get a good laugh out of it. "I might have really embarrassed myself." She sighed. "When I said he had to be clear with me - it was because he found me waiting for him in his bed.  _Naked_."

His mouth opened but then it closed. And then it opened again.

There were words that he wished to speak but he did not know how to get any of them out. First, he had never expected something like that from Kagome, not that it was a bad thing, and second of all, he was even more baffled that the idiot turned down a  _naked_  Kagome. A naked Kagome on his bed. Was he a fucking moron or was he just completely brain less? He could not tell. What he could tell though was that Kagome felt a lot of shame. Despite her slightly drunken state, her cheeks were red and she was now avoiding all time of eye contact with him. He knew he had to consider his next words very carefully.

"He's a fucking moron," he said as he took a step forward in her direction. She was being bluntly honest with him and a part of him was dying to return the favor. He let the tips of his fingers gently grazed her chin, inclining her head upwards, allowing their eyes to meet. Her blue orbs were trembling as her gaze landed on his face. "I would have never been able to walk away."

At his words, she felt a fire take over her face. What was she supposed to say to that? Why had she told him that? And most of all; what did it mean? Her heart began hammering in her chest and she suddenly became aware of how warm his fingers felt against her flustered skin. "I-"

"Night Kagome," he said with a smirk.

He leaned forward and for a second, her heart stopped. She closed her eyes, the blood rushing through her head, but nothing came. She waited for another beat before opening her eyes and when she did, she found that he was no longer standing in front of her. All she could hear was the sound of his door closing. She raised a hand and brought it to her chest, feeling the thundering of her heart beneath her palmed fingers.  _What was that_?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Kouga was standing there, his back to the wall.  _He almost kissed her_.

_What was that?_

-N-


End file.
